Runes of War
by Nimohtar
Summary: HPSS PostHBP. One year since the events of Sixth Year, and Harry must gather new allies and new powers if he is to finally fulfil the prophecy and his mission. Complete.
1. Prologue

Title: Runes of War

Pairing: Harry/Snape

Rating: NC-17 (in later chapters)

Summary: Post-HBP. The first anniversary of the death of Albus Dumbledore is fast approaching, and people are beginning to lose hope. The fate of the wizarding world rests in the hands of one young man and the strange power he holds.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything belonging to Harry Potter - that delight rest solely with JK Rowling.

Warnings: This story contains m/m relationships, minor death/violence and minor references to incest.

-

Prologue:

The War was reaching the end of its third year. The sides of Light and Dark fought on, clashing again and again in bitter combat, battling, killing, drawing those around them into the fight.

There was no winner as yet.

Losses on both sides had been great, and across the wizarding world panic and terror reigned. With the first anniversary of the death of Albus Dumbledore nearly upon them, people were losing hope in the Light, and the outcome of the battle now rested on the shoulders of one young wizard.

On the parapet of the highest tower of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry stood looking up at the starlit sky. He had grown taller over the last year, and lean from training and exercise, but the War had left its toll on him. At seventeen he was too young for the lines that framed his face, and the weariness in his bright green eyes. His raven black hair was longer now, and tied back in a ponytail. He looked older, and so, so tired.

Dumbledore's death had spelled the end of whatever childhood he had claim to, in more ways than one. Now the leader of The Order of the Phoenix, he was in charge of the fighting force for the Light, and each death, each victory by Voldemort, left a hollow wound deep inside. He was no longer the child he had been.

His eyes roamed over the Hogwarts' grounds, sightlessly, as his mind returned to the many plans and schemes in place at the time, seeking out any weakness or fault, anything that might lead to a mistake and the death of someone else. He didn't think he could take any more…

Losing Hermione in a trap had been a hard enough blow to him, but having Ron follow only a week later had nearly crippled him. They may not have been perfect, and they may not have stood by him at all times, but they were his friends, and he would miss them. That was over two months ago. He had been the one to inform Hermione's parents of her death, and he never wished to have that honour again. Then again, this was war, and he knew he would not be so lucky.

He sighed, and shrugged, trying to shake off his melancholy mood. It would do no good for the members of the Order to see him like this; their morale was low already, seeing him in despair would cause worry that none of them could afford to take.

A moment later, Harry heard soft footsteps tread on the stairs that led up to the tower. He let his wand drop from the holster on his right arm and into his hand, _e**xpelliarmus** _on his lips, even as his body moved into one of the defensive positions he had learnt over the past year. His tense muscles relaxed however, when he caught sight of the person approaching.

'I thought I might find you here.'

Harry straightened, eyes warm as he looked on Remus Lupin. The gentle amber-eyed man had been a godsend to him during the hardships of the past months, and they had formed a closer relationship than most would have expected between a student and a former teacher, even if that person had been a friend of his parents. However, it was with Remus that Harry was able to relax and let go, enjoying the man's unique method of soothing, a welcome change after hectic days or disappointments. They sometimes spent the whole night talking – of the Order, of Voldemort, but more recently of things that they would not have told anybody else. Remus spoke of his love for Sirius, and the dreams of a life lived together they had made. Harry spoke of fears that he would fail the prophecy, and Voldemort would rule, along with the confusion over a recent realisation that he was attracted to other men. There had also been one night, when the two of them had secretly celebrated the death of Peter Pettigrew, and the revelation of Sirius' innocence. So it was no surprise now that it had been Remus who had come to find him.

'Hello, Remy.' He smiled in welcome, tucking away his wand.

Remus came to stand next to him, leaning elbows against the wall, looking over to the lake much like Harry had done earlier. The full moon had been a week ago, and lines of pain were still evident on his face. Without Snape's superior potions, his transformations were only marginally less painful than if he had taken nothing.

Harry rested a palm on his shoulder, squeezing slightly in silent understanding and comfort.

'You really shouldn't be up here, you know. You need your sleep if you're to go on the raid of Lestrange Manor tomorrow. We don't know what we might find there.' Remus said quietly.

Harry sighed. 'I know. I couldn't sleep.'

'Nightmares?' Remus asked, turning to face Harry with a worried expression on his face. 'Anything specific or – ?'

Harry shook his head. 'No, just the usual.'

'Have you thought about taking a Dreamless Sleep Potion?'

'I don't want to take anything that might affect me tomorrow.'

'Lack of _sleep_ will affect you tomorrow, Harry.'

Harry shot him a withering look.

'Have it your way.' Remus sighed.

Harry nodded, and they stood in silence together, both lost in thought. Finally Harry spoke again.

'Do you think we'll find it tomorrow?'

'Gryffindor's shield? I honestly don't know. All the information we have points to it being the shield, but whether or not we'll find it in Lestrange Manor is another thing. Even if we don't, you shouldn't think that tomorrow is a failure. Another Death Eater home raided is another of the Dark Lord's possible hideouts removed.'

Harry smiled slightly. 'It's been almost a year though. I want it to be over.'

Remus placed an arm around his shoulders and drew him into a one-armed hug. 'Four out of Voldemort's six items have been destroyed Harry. There's Gryffindor's shield and Nagini the snake, and after that only Voldemort.'

'I suppose.' Harry pouted.

'You're a good leader Harry. You may not be Albus, but you're good in your own way.'

'Thanks Remy.'

'You're welcome.' After a last squeeze he let go and stood taller. 'Now, I suggest you get to bed. If I hear you haven't, there is nowhere you can run to.'

Harry chuckled at the joke, then bid his friend goodnight, watching until he turned out of sight. Remus was right. Harry would have to get some sleep if he were to be ready for the raid tomorrow. And it was true that even if they didn't find the horcrux, one less place for Voldemort to hide was not a bad thing.

He sighed and turned away from the view, where even now dark clouds were rolling their way across the sky, obscuring the stars. As he made his way down the tower steps he prayed that tonight he would be free of dreams. He didn't want to see the faces of those he had lost, and he didn't want to relive the night that had destroyed those last childish dreams of his. Above all, he did not want to dream about Snape.

-

Tbc

Words: 1,215 - 30.06.06

A/N. When I finished reading HBP I hated the book. It had no plot, substance or character development. I vowed never to read it again and told myself I would have nothing more to do with it...which really doesn't explain why my first fanfiction is a post HBP. Anyway, I hope you liked it, and will continue to read it. And review of course. :)


	2. The Raid

Title: Runes of War

Pairing: Harry/Snape

Rating: NC-17 (in later chapters)

Summary: Post-HBP. The first anniversary of the death of Albus Dumbledore is fast approaching, and people are beginning to lose hope. The fate of the wizarding world rests in the hands of one young man and the strange power he holds.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything belonging to Harry Potter - that delight rest solely with JK Rowling.

Warnings: This story contains m/m relationships, minor death/violence and minor references to incest.

-

Chapter One: The Raid

Wary eyes surveyed the dark Manor, taking in the beacons of light shining among unlit windows and the tangle of plants that came about from gardens long left to grow without care. The place had a desolate air, as if the house and grounds were steeped with evil. Knowing who the owners were, he wasn't surprised.

A year on the run from both the side of the Light and the Death Eaters had done nothing for him. Already thin, he was becoming gaunt, fear taking care of what irregular meals left behind. His hair was long and matted, his robes worn thin. His skeletal hand gripped a black bag tightly.

He had no wish to be here. He had no wish to be within ten miles of here. If he was caught, it meant death, not only for him, but also for the young charge who even now lay dying, counting on him to find the cure. He shuddered in fear. If he failed…

He took in a deep breath, stealing himself for what might come. Looking first left, then right, Severus Snape started towards Lestrange Manor.

-oOo-

The wards around the Manor flickered and blinked out without a sound, and the group of figures crept towards the building. At a gesture from the one in front, they split into three groups, one turning to follow the right, while another went left. They would circle the building and prevent anyone escaping. The last group was led to the front door where they halted, wands aimed at the entrance of the building. The figure in front took a step closer to the door, bringing his wand down in a slashing arc.

'_Reducto_!'

The doors burst inwards with a bang, wood splinters showering those near to the door. Alarmed shouts rang from inside the Manor, as the members of the Order poured into the entrance hall, dispersing around the room in twos and threes. Curses flew, as one by one the surprised Death Eaters began to fight back.

Harry flung hex after curse after spell. He used stunning charms rather than killing curses, as the captured Death Eaters could be questioned before being handed over to the Aurors. He ran ahead of the others, aiming with accuracy. The black robed figures had been unprepared to fight, but even so, were rallying admirably. He shot off a curse at a man attacking Tonks, and the purple-haired Auror grinned in thanks. Nodding to her, Harry didn't notice the curse flying towards him until it was almost too late. Flinging off a hex he threw himself behind a statue and out of danger, and heard a muffled yelp of pain, catching sight of a witch running away down a corridor. He thanked Merlin once again that Madam Pomfrey had ordered him to have his eyesight fixed, otherwise he would have been in a serious amount of trouble. He scrambled to his feet, and with once glance saw that the Order members were winning, with many of the Death Eaters unconscious or dead, others Apparating out of the Manor on seeing themselves outnumbered. Smiling a grim smile of satisfaction Harry turned to chase after the wounded witch who had attacked him.

Harry raced down the corridor, black steel-shod, dragon-hide boots pounding on the wooden floors, his battle robe trailing in his wake. His black trousers tucked into his boots at the knees, and he wore with it a short-sleeved white shirt. On his belt hung a dagger and a small circular broach with a lightening bolt engraved on it. It was an emergency portkey and would transport him back to Hogwarts when activated. After Dumbledore's death all Order members now carried them. It was the first thing Harry had introduced after taking up the post.

Harry paused at the bottom of a flight of stairs, unsure of where to go next. He had placed one foot onto the bottom step when he heard the tinkle of breaking glass sound to his right, down the corridor. He drew his dagger and headed that way.

He stopped at the last door, and grinned when he heard a soft curse from inside the room. Taking a step back he swiftly kicked open the door, halfway through saying a stunning spell as the person inside span round at his entrance. His jaw dropped open, however, at the sight of Severus Snape, the last person he expected to see here.

-oOo-

Recovering quickly, Harry pointed his wand back at Snape, closing his mouth and narrowing his eyes. A quick glance around the room showed it to be a potions lab, workbenches positioned against three walls, the space above them lined with racks of ingredients and equipment, many of which were recognisable from his schooldays, while others were completely unknown. To his left was a small wooden door, open onto a staircase and leading presumably outside. Snape had most likely come through here, which explained why no one had seen him enter the Manor. Harry closed and locked the door with a muttered spell, meanwhile shutting the door behind him with his foot, and standing guard in front of it. Then he returned his concentration to the man standing stock still before him, a pile of books, ingredients and equipment by his feet, along with the shattered glass whose noise Harry had heard.

Harry's feelings for Snape had begun in that first potions class that now seemed so long ago. He had been mocked, treated with derision and scorn, along with his new friends and housemates, and it had spawned the start of a hatred that was to last years. He had thought the worst of Snape, even while others defended him – Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid, even Remus at times. He had heard none of it though, continuing to believe what he thought he saw, continuing to think he knew best. When Snape had killed Dumbledore it had been as if all the hatred and suspicion he held for the Potions Master had been freed. At last he had been proved right, and at last he could enact vengeance on the man for all those grievances that had been built up over the years.

However, he wasn't even allowed to have that. Three days after the funeral, a parcel had been delivered to him, from the Headmaster. Inside were a letter, and a pensieve full of memories. With them he had learnt that Snape was not the traitor everyone thought he was. He had learnt about the Unbreakable Vows, the curse that was slowly killing Dumbledore, and he learnt where Snape's true loyalties lay. No, Snape wasn't a traitor; he was the most courageous of them all…and Harry couldn't stand it.

It was not the fact that Snape was still on the side of the Light; it was more that Harry couldn't bear the grudging respect that had appeared for the man, the compassion for what he had been forced to do, and the fact that Harry could never hope to contend with him. He could never hope to know and understand the amount of will and strength that had been needed to fulfil his task, and kill a beloved friend. He didn't know, and at times he wished he never would.

'Snape.' He said clearly, after moments had passed in silent contemplation of the other.

'Potter.' Snape sneered, raising an eyebrow in acknowledgement. Harry was surprised to see that the man hadn't even lifted his wand, and that his wand wasn't even in his hand. He had no intention to defend himself, and it was that that finally caused Harry to lower his hand.

At his action, he could see Snape relax almost imperceptibly, though he knew the other man would have rather been hexed before letting Harry see this much of a weakness. _He must be more tired than I thought, _Harry mused, taking a closer look at the dark smudges beneath the man's eyes and the almost unnoticeable shaking in his hands.

But Harry was noticing, and what he could see was a man tormented by his past actions, and suffering because of them. He closed his eyes against the immediate sympathy he felt.

'Why are you here?' His voice came out softer than he intended, almost a murmur.

With his eyes closed he failed to see the startled expression on Snape's face, quickly covered when he looked up once more. Snape's eyes glanced down to the pile at his feet, and his tongue flicked hesitantly over his thin lips.

Harry could empathise with what he was feeling. Even he did not know whether Snape could trust him. He knew that there was no question about if he could trust Snape; that question had disappeared the moment he had walked in on a worn out man with tired eyes and shaking hands.

He stayed silent as Snape debated internally, and jumped slightly when the Potions Master began to speak.

'I needed – need – some things. I have to make a potion to help…' His quiet voice trailed off and he looked warily up at Harry.

With a sense of insight Harry could fill in the rest of his sentence. Draco Malfoy. He pushed away the immediate spurt of anger and irritation he felt at his blonde nemesis, knowing that it would not be of any use now – if it ever had been. While he may have worked through some of his feelings for Snape, Draco Malfoy was another story entirely.

He nodded, and when he spoke it was in the same quiet tone, though now slightly cooler. 'What's wrong with him?'

'He was cursed by Bellatrix Lestrange. I came here to find a cure –'

He stopped suddenly, and both men turned to face the door behind Harry, through which they could hear the faint sounds of voices calling and footsteps pounding. Harry looked back to Snape, and saw the impassive face and hooded black eyes.

Decisively he unlocked the second door, and nodded towards it. 'Go!'

After a hesitant pause, Snape bent down and began loading the items on the floor into a black bag. Harry whirled around and heard the footsteps nearing the room, and the slam of a door as someone entered a room further up the hall. With a hissed curse he ran to Snape and dropped to his knees beside the bag, already casting shrinking charms on the books and bottles. Snape looked up at him, halting his frantic movements.

'Potter –'

'You have no time! They're nearly here!'

Snape nodded and leaped to his feet, already heading for the door. Harry's hand on his arm stopped him just before he went through, and he turned a questioning look to him.

'Be careful.' Harry said, squeezing the thin arm briefly, before letting go and stepping back.

'Never let it be said that I didn't try.' Snape said, a hint of his old smirk playing on his lips.

Harry watched him go, then locked the door again, and spelled away any evidence that the Potions Master had been here. He didn't want to explain to the other Order members why he had let Dumbledore's murderer escape, especially as he was probably one of the only two people left alive who knew the truth of the matter. He couldn't see the Order taking Snape's word that Harry spoke the truth.

A quick glance around the room told him that any trace of Snape was gone, and he took two steps towards the door just as it burst open and Kingsley Shacklebolt and Remus came inside.

'Harry! There you are!' Remus cried.

The Auror meanwhile looked around the room with appraising eyes. He looked back at Harry.

'Is everything alright?' he asked speculatively.

Harry smiled and nodded. 'I just thought I heard something, but it was nothing.'

Kingsley was about to speak again when Harry turned to Remus and cut him off. 'Did you find anything?'

Remus nodded and smiled in obvious joy. 'Yes. The shield isn't here, but we found some documents in the library which tell us exactly where the shield was last seen. They're dated four years ago, so there's a good chance it'll still be there now.'

'Good.'

'Shall I take you to see them now? Or would you rather go and question the Death Eaters we captured?' Remus asked.

Harry started towards the door, motioning for Kingsley and Remus to go before him. 'I'll do both.'

As he left the room and shut the door behind him, he felt the small tingle of magick at the edge of his senses, where the tracking spell he'd placed on Snape stood out like a beacon. He'd be able to find the dark haired man when he wished, but for now Harry concentrated on following Remus and the Auror downstairs. There was always tomorrow to find Snape, and then, they would talk.

-

Tbc

Words: 2,145 - 30.06.06


	3. Runes

Title: Runes of War

Pairing: Harry/Snape

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Post-HBP. The first anniversary of the death of Albus Dumbledore is fast approaching, and people are beginning to lose hope. The fate of the wizarding world rests in the hands of one young man and the strange power he holds.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything belonging to Harry Potter - that delight rest solely with JK Rowling.

Warnings: This story contains m/m relationships, minor death/violence and minor references to incest.

-

Chapter Two: Runes

Severus heard a soft moan of pain come from Draco, and hurriedly putting down the knife he was using to cut some cheese and bread for dinner, he strode to the pallet on the floor where Draco lay. He helped the pale boy into a sitting position and tilted the cup that he had placed down beside him earlier to his lips. When Draco had managed a few sips, Severus lowered him gently to the floor once more, placing the cup to the side. He brushed a hand over Draco's sweat-soaked locks.

'How are you feeling?'

'Like shit.' Draco coughed. 'What was that stuff anyway?'

'Sage tea.' Severus replied, pushing down the blanket that covered Draco and inspecting the bandages he had tied earlier. 'It's meant to help with the healing.'

Draco smiled bitterly. 'Somehow I don't think anything will help me now. Aunt Bella must've really worked on that spell if even you with your infinite knowledge don't know how to fix it.'

Severus ignored him, and started unravelling the bandage on his chest. The white material covered almost every inch of the boy, and his skin was nearly the same colour. 'The moment you lose your sarcasm, then we'll know it's too late. Right now I'm going to put a Vervain poultice on the wounds. It's an herb for purification, healing, and dispelling negative energy.'

Severus unwrapped the last of the bandages on his chest, and had to hide a wince. The wounds were open, almost a centimetre in width, and five in length. They covered his entire body, but not one bled. Severus picked up the small jar of Vervain mixture, and gently began rubbing it onto the edges of the wound.

Draco hissed in a breath, and Severus paused. 'Am I hurting you?' He asked quietly.

'Nothing I can't take.' He looked up at Severus. 'Do you think this will work?' His voice was so childlike and pitiful that Severus had to strain to hear it. His black eyes filled with sadness and he leant over to place a kiss on Draco's forehead, next to another wound.

'I wouldn't be trying this if I didn't. Now hush. You need to rest.'

Draco sighed and closed his eyes, turning away from Severus. The Potions Master was about to start on another wound when he heard a thud from downstairs. Draco's grey eyes flew open and he opened his mouth to speak when Severus placed a finger to his lips. Draco nodded and quietened.

Severus covered him once more, and then rose swiftly to his feet, taking the knife he had been using to cut the cheese into his right hand. He hid it in the fold of his robes, and moved quietly to the door of the room, hiding behind it. He waited with bated breath as whoever approached neared the door.

'Professor Snape?'

Severus' eyes narrowed a fraction and he shot a warning look at Draco's furious glare. 'You didn't tell me you'd seen Potter -' He hissed.

'Professor? It's Harry Potter.'

Severus tightened his grip on the knife involuntarily as he took a step closer to the door. 'How do I know you're telling the truth?' He called out briefly, motioning for Draco to be silent.

The impromptu meeting with Potter at Lestrange Manor had already unsettled him to the point where he tried not to think about it, and the last thing he needed, or wanted, was for Potter to be here. He was still reeling over the fact that Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived and Saviour of the Wizarding World, hadn't killed or captured him at first chance for the death of Dumbledore, but had instead been perfectly content to let him go. He didn't even want to think of how in Merlin's name he had managed to pick the _one night_ where an Order operation was taking place to go and steal ingredients.

At the time he hadn't questioned it, returning to Draco being more important. He hadn't spent the last two years looking out for the boy - one on the run - just to let him down now. Nevertheless, through the long hours of the night when he was watching over his ward's restless sleep, his mind had turned back to Potter. For all his night of thinking, all he had now were unanswered questions.

It wasn't everyday someone would let a murderer escape, and help them do it too; especially when it was Harry Potter and Severus Snape. He wondered briefly how Potter had managed to find them, but in hindsight knew that Potter letting him go couldn't have been that simple.

There was amusement in the voice that answered. 'Who else would it be? Unless of course you met some other person whilst raiding for potions supplies in Lestrange Manor, two days ago.'

Snape lowered the knife and moved away from the door, opening it briskly to find Harry Potter standing on the other side, dressed in long dark green robes that made his skin shine golden and his eyes gleam. They were open at the front, showing a black short-sleeved top, and the same trouser-boot and belt combination he had had on the last time they had met. Snape felt filthy and sallow in comparison, not to mention awkward, making him curter than necessary in his greeting.

'Well, Potter? What are you standing there for? Do you need me to show you how to walk?'

Potter flushed briefly, but came inside without comment, letting his eyes wonder over the room; there was a small table to one side, on which now lay all the potions paraphernalia that he had stolen from the manor house; across from that were the two pallets on the floor, one of which contained a pained and angry Draco Malfoy. Potter's eyes widened when he saw the blonde and he gaped at the wounds that had been uncovered as Draco levered himself onto an elbow.

'What in Merlin's name happened?' he breathed.

'It's none of your business _Potter_ -' Draco began.

'I told you: he was hit by a curse from Bellatrix Lestrange.'

'Yes, but surely the wounds would have begun to heal by now. Haven't the healing spells worked?' Potter looked from Draco to Severus in confusion.

Severus sighed, and rubbed the bridge of his nose. 'I've only tried the very basic spells, and with a wand not my own. The wounds seem impervious to magick.'

'What do you mean? Why - '

'Because _Potter_, we cannot be found. If we use our wands the Ministry will be able to track down our location, and I haven't been running this long just to be caught now!' Draco sneered, although the effect was lost as he winced in pain, dropping down onto his back once more.

'Right.' Potter said, shrugging out of his over-robe and draping it across the only chair in the room. 'Let me see what I can do.'

Severus watched as Potter strode across the room, to kneel down beside Draco. When he went to take off the bandages that Severus had so painstakingly put on earlier, the Potions Master took a few steps forward, intending to push the boy out of the way.

'Potter, I don't know who you think you are, but being the Boy-Who-Lived does _not_ give you the right to indulge your ego by forcing your way into what is clearly out of your area of expertise. Move away from Draco at -'

Severus stopped short when Potter looked up. His eyes were so dark a green that they looked black, and it was only then that Severus could feel the magick radiating off the boy. He unconsciously took a step back.

He watched in almost trance-like fascination as Potter placed his palms down over Draco, and whispered something under his breath. He felt a rush of magick and saw a white shimmer in the air, in the shape of the letter 'B', before it dissolved into Draco. The blonde-haired boy gasped in shock and pain as every single cut on his body closed, leaving behind only a faint trace of silver. His eyes fluttered closed as he fainted.

Potter sighed and staggered to his feet, stumbling over to flop into the chair. He wiped a hand over his face, and reached for a potion vial attached to his belt, taking a sip from whatever was inside.

Severus narrowed his eyes at the young man across from him, for perhaps the first time realising that Potter was no longer the incompetent boy he had known for six years. This Potter was dangerous, and Severus knew he would have to be very careful with what he said. The Dark Lord and Order were enemies enough for him, without adding an obviously powerful Potter to the mix.

'Potter, I think I would like an explanation.' He said slowly.

-oOo-

Harry looked up, the restorative potion already going to work on his tired body. Snape was watching him with suspicious eyes, and Harry could see that his grip had tightened around the knife once more. He hadn't understood why the Potions Master wasn't using a wand, but after Malfoy's outburst he could imagine fairly well what kind of life the two fugitives had been living.

Harry had been surprised when he had followed his tracking spell and Apparated into the main hall of what was obviously an abandoned castle. There had been traces of magick, and he'd felt the faint brush of wards when he'd entered, so he had to surmise that the castle was still protected from Muggles, though uninhabited.

'Will you tell me what happened?' he asked, nodding to Malfoy, ignoring Snape's words. The other man propped himself against one of the windowsills, keeping himself close to the sleeping blonde, eyes fixed on Harry.

'We were on our way to Spinner's End, going to pick up some items that I had need of, when we were attacked by Death Eaters. When Draco failed to complete his task and kill Dumbledore, the Dark Lord gave orders that he was to be killed. The Dark Lord does not take failure well. At that time we decided our lives were more important than not using magick, so we fought back. Unfortunately, we were outnumbered and as you can see, we aren't in the best condition possible.' He gave a self-depreciating smile and motioned towards his body.

Having seen the bread and cheese that was presumably their dinner, Harry wasn't surprised by this. He nodded for Snape to continue.

'We managed to immobilise a number of our attackers, when Bellatrix hit Draco with a curse. I've never seen anything like it, so it was most likely something of her own invention. On seeing Draco injured, I Apparated with him some distance away, and used a wand I had stolen to try healing the cuts. When I saw that it did nothing for them, I abandoned the wand and carried Draco to here. I knew of the castle, but have never had cause to visit it before now.'

'Do you know what the curse does?'

'Yes.' Snape bit out, running a hand over his head, before drawing himself up into "lecture mode". 'It opens wounds all over the victim's body. There is no blood loss; rather, the victim's magick is slowly drained away until they die. If you use magick on the wounds, it speeds up the process. I looked through the books I took from the manor house, but have as yet found nothing. I've resorted to using herbs with magickal properties; Sage and Vervain, for purification and healing.' His intent black eyes locked on Harry's. 'Tell me what you did.'

Harry sighed, and leaned back into his chair. He had known this conversation was coming. 'It's called 'Rune Magick.''

'Rune Magick?' Snape asked sceptically. 'No one has practised Rune Magick since the founder era.'

'Hmm.' Harry said non-committally, carrying on. 'Runes are a form of ancient alphabet-'

'I know what runes are, Potter, I attended Hogwarts just the same as you!'

Harry scowled. 'If you want me to tell you, let me do it my own way, _Professor._'

They glared at each other until Snape conceded with a sneer, and made an angry motion for Harry to continue.

'Runes are an ancient form of alphabet, originating in northern Europe and Scandinavia at around 150BC. Each rune represents a certain, or in some cases, more than one, characteristic or power, depending on their position or which direction they face. Different runes are used in different circumstances. The rune I used just now was _Berkano, _for renewal and healing. Rune Magick is largely dependant on the person casting it, and the amount of will they have. If the caster is weak, or does not understand the nature of the rune, or for some reason has tried to use the wrong rune, then very little will happen. As long as the rune you use has some relevance to what you want to do, then there is no reason why it shouldn't work.' He shrugged. 'Take, for example, how I found you: I used a rune to pinpoint your location, and then all I had to do was concentrate and awaken one more, and here I was.'

Snape narrowed his eyes. 'If you'd cast something on me, I'd have felt it.'

Harry shook his head. 'Not runes. They are undetectable, untraceable, and that's what makes them so powerful. It's a form of wandless magick but is infinitely stronger. It's why I was able to heal Malfoy whereas normal magick could not; the wounds could not detect the magick.'

The two men were silent as Snape digested his words. Harry waited. He had never told anyone the secret of Rune Magick before, and was not sure why he had told Snape now.

_Probably because I knew he wouldn't have settled for anything less than the whole story, _he thought, not without amusement. Ever since Harry had learnt the secret of Rune Magick in the summer just after Dumbledore's death, he had tried to keep it a secret. He wasn't that successful, but while members of the Order knew he had it and used it, they knew very little else - not even how or where he had learnt it. The last thing he needed was a spy informing Voldemort and teaching it to him. Runes had saved his life more than once, and he had no doubt that they would continue to do so. They were the key to destroying Voldemort, although only he knew that.

He jumped slightly as Snape spoke.

'Where in Salazar's name did you learn it?' He seemed slightly in awe of what Harry could do, and Harry wasn't surprised. Rune Magick was one of the most ancient forms of magick, said to be descended from the Norse Gods, and had been widely used. After wands were invented and deemed more reliable and easier, Rune Magick had fallen into disuse, although the odd few still practised it. "Ancient runes" was still a subject taught at Hogwarts, but the full power and knowledge of them had long since been forgotten.

Harry smiled faintly. 'You've just answered your own question.'

It took only a moment for realisation to dawn and then Snape's eyes filled with disbelief. 'Are you telling me you learnt Rune Magick from _Salazar Slytherin_?'

'From the diaries of Salazar Slytherin, in the Chamber of Secrets.'

-

Tbc

Words: 2,567 - 01.07.06


	4. Return to the Chamber

Title: Runes of War

Pairing: Harry/Snape

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Post-HBP. The first anniversary of the death of Albus Dumbledore is fast approaching, and people are beginning to lose hope. The fate of the wizarding world rests in the hands of one young man and the strange power he holds.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything belonging to Harry Potter - that delight rest solely with JK Rowling.

Warnings: This story contains m/m relationships, minor death/violence and minor references to incest.

-

Chapter Three: Return to the Chamber

Severus stared at the young man across from him. The story he told was entirely plausible: the last recorded practitioner of Rune Magick was Salazar Slytherin himself, and everyone knew that Harry Potter had visited the Chamber of Secrets in his second year. He could have found something there, only for that he would have to have gone back to the Chamber. Severus didn't know what Potter had been getting up to over the past year, so a return visit to the Chamber may well have occurred.

Only, did he really want to believe that Harry Potter, the epitome of all things Gryffindor, had found a magickal power that had been lost centuries before, in the Secret Chamber of Salazar Slytherin? Looking at the sincere face before him, he concluded that he had no choice. At the moment, both he and Draco were at his mercy, and Draco in his debt.

Severus shivered as a cool breeze drifted in through the window and ruffled his face and hair. It might have only been the beginning of June but it was cold enough to make nights dangerous, especially in an old castle and no magick available to cast warming charms. Severus glanced out of the window and saw that the sun was beginning to set, sending blazing flashes of red, orange and pink across the sky. He shivered again. He did not want to spend another night here, alone, just waiting in fear for when he would have to flee again.

'Pack your things, Snape.'

Severus turned back to face Potter, anger sparking. 'I beg your pardon?' He said coldly. He may not be Potter's Professor any longer, but he would not be ordered around like a common House-Elf, Boy-Who-Lived be damned!

'We're going back to Hogwarts.'

Severus' nose flared as he opened his mouth to give Potter a diatribe that would tell him just what exactly he thought of Potter's suggestion. He was a little unnerved therefore when Potter held up a hand to stop his tirade.

'Please? You and Malfoy can't spend another night here - you have no water, food or magick. The Death Eaters will catch up with you soon enough. You'd be protected at Hogwarts - I'd make sure of that.'

Severus' anger faded at the seriousness in Potter's eyes. For whatever reason, he seemed sincere enough in his desire to protect Draco and him, and Severus knew that his reasons were valid. Without food, water and rest, he and Draco would be too tired to carry on running, and despite Draco being healed, his magick would be severely depleted, and he would not recover until he had proper care. Severus was barely functioning himself, and only fear for Draco kept him going.

'Potter, the moment you take us to Hogwarts Aurors will be called; you will have no time to -'

'Aurors? You think I'm - ' Potter said aghast. 'Professor, I'm not handing you over to anyone. I wasn't planning on telling anyone you were there. I was going to take you to the Chamber.'

Severus breathed a small sigh of relief, and then his face grew strained once more. 'Potter, why are you helping us? Draco is your childhood rival, and I am seen as no better. Besides I have the added delight of being Dumbledore's murderer.'

Potter waved a hand and replied impatiently, 'I know all about that, and what Dumbledore forced you to do. You're still on our side, so unless you want to die out here, I suggest you trust me for once in your life.'

Snape looked at him for a moment longer, then nodded slowly. He was placing his life and the life of his charge in Potter's hands, and he only hoped he would not be betrayed. _Then again_, he mused,_ how does that make me any different to all the other wizards and witches in the world relying on Harry Potter_?

'Good.' Potter stood and put on his green robe. 'Take anything you might need or want and pack them in a bag. I'll carry them, if you want to help Malfoy.'

As it wasn't really a question, Severus did as he was told, quickly filling the black bag with everything he and Draco had managed to either steal or salvage over the year. Handing it to Potter, he made his way over Draco, kneeling down by his side, and running a long-fingered hand over his head to wake him up.

'Draco.' He said loudly.

The blonde Slytherin woke with a start and looked blearily up at him. 'I had the most awful dream. Potter was here and he healed me and -'

Severus couldn't stop the smirk curling up his lips as he nodded his head in Potter's direction. Draco glanced over and groaned, muttering insults and expletives under his breath as he covered his eyes with his hand.

'We're leaving. Can you walk?'

Draco managed to get to his feet with only a little difficulty, but needed Severus to lean onto once standing. Potter took care of the bedding, banishing it with a flick of his wand. He came over to where the two Slytherins stood, hitching the bag over his shoulder and tucking away his wand. He held out his hands to them, motioning for them to take them.

As he took hold of Potter's hand in a firm grip, Severus caught sight of an octagonal flat green stone, surrounded by a thin silver rim, hanging from a chain around Potter's neck, inscribed with a symbol that vaguely resembled a three branched tree. Noticing his gaze Potter answered the unasked question.

'_Algiz: _for protection against harm.' He turned it over, showing another side that looked exactly like the first, except for the symbol, which looked like a deformed 'C', instead of the tree. 'This one is_ Perthro:_ used for concealment. It hides my magickal signature and allows me to slip in and out of places unnoticed. The stone is green Jade, used in healing and protecting, and also helps to calm and soothe.' He looked from one to the other. 'You ready?'

Severus and Draco nodded and then felt the familiar sensation of apparition as they left the abandoned castle behind. The three of them landed with a thud in the middle of a forest, a small cave to their left. Potter let go of them and headed for the cave.

'Can we trust him?'

Severus turned at Draco's hissed question and looked into anxious grey eyes. 'We have no choice.'

Draco nodded, and started to shuffle over to where Potter waited patiently in front of the cave entrance.

'Follow me.'

The three went inside, Severus stooping in order to get his tall frame through the entrance. He looked around, taking in the sight of the dark grey walls. He started when he heard the hiss of parseltongue, the language of the snakes never failing to chill his blood.

Potter was standing before what used to be a flat wall, now a doorway with stone steps leading downwards. Potter muttered a quick '_lumos_' and started down. Draco shot Severus a look that clearly said if anything happened to them, it was his fault, before following down, using the wall as a guide and support. Taking a deep breath Severus followed, the sound as the stone wall slid closed sounding like the boom of a cage door shutting behind him.

-oOo-

After half an hour trailing behind Potter through what seemed a never-ending tunnel Severus was questioning whether there really was an entrance to the Chamber at the end, or if Potter was just planning on walking until they collapsed with exhaustion. To be fair, Potter was walking at a much slower pace than what Severus assumed he would normally walk at; due to both his and Draco's slow progress.

Five minutes later Potter halted at a dead-end, and putting out the light of his wand hissed at the stone wall in front of him. With a small rumble it slid aside, and they followed him into the Chamber of Secrets.

At first glance Severus could see that this was not the chamber that had been here since the founder had first made it. He had never been here before, but he highly doubted it would have been this clean after being left unused for centuries. Standing in the middle of the chamber, he looked around him.

The Chamber of Secrets was a long room with high arched ceilings, stone pillars in the shape of serpents lining each side. Behind him were stone steps leading from a circular door engraved with silver snakes. Around the edges of the room was a shallow channel about a meter in width and filled with water, with circular stepping stones that allowed the four large tunnels leading out of the room to be reached. All around the room were glass globes attached to the walls, giving off a pale blue glow and tinting everything inside, softening what would have otherwise been a harsh and unwelcoming look. In front of him was a large statue of Salazar Slytherin, as high as the room itself, a small bridge leading across to the dais on which it stood.

Potter didn't wait for either praise or criticism of his work, instead leading them across the bridge to the statue, walking along the left hand side until he reached the back wall.

'You're lucky.' He grinned. 'When I first got in, I had to climb through the statue's mouth.'

Severus didn't understand until Potter hissed a command at the stone and led them through. Inside was a square chamber with nothing in it, a hole next to the door they had just come through, presumably leading to the mouth of the statue. There was another door on the other side.

'This was the basilisk's nest.' Potter explained. 'I had to clear out the bones and dust, but otherwise I left it as it was.'

Draco and Severus shared a look. If the basilisk needed this much room, and an exit hole that was at least a meter in diameter, how big must it have been? Added to that was the knowledge that Potter had fought _and_ killed it when he was only twelve years old. It somehow didn't bear thinking about too closely.

The door led onto a short corridor, ending in a circular room, with three doors pointing in three different directions. Each door was carved with a snake.

'The one on the right is the bathroom, the one on the left is the bedroom, and the door in the middle leads to the workroom and Potions lab. I'll instruct the doors to let you in wherever you want to go, but if you go into the lab, be careful what you touch; I haven't finished clearing out the more dangerous things.'

'Why did the Dark Lord never find this place?' Severus asked, looking around him in barely concealed awe.

Potter grinned sheepishly. 'I only found the inner chambers by accident; tripped on a rock, hit my head against the wall and smeared blood all over it; turns out that that was all that was needed to open it.'

Just another example of the astounding luck the boy had.

'Blood? I would expect only one with Slytherin blood to be able to open the door.'

Potter sighed. 'Voldemort transferred part of his magick to me; I expect it tainted my blood - enough to let me open the door at any rate.' He shook his head. 'Right now, I'll ask Dobby to bring the two of you some dinner, and also to run you each a bath. I'll see if he can find you something to wear as well. Call him if you need anything else. I've got to go - Remy will be worrying as it is.'

With that he hissed something at the snakes on the door, to which they replied in the same sibilant tongue, before nodding and turning to go back down the corridor. Before he could go however, Draco reached out and grabbed his arm. He turned to look at him.

'Potter, I don't understand.'

The Gryffindor's eyes darkened, though his expression remained soft. 'Everyone needs to escape sometimes Malfoy, even me. Here,' He waved a hand around the room, 'Here I can be free.'

Draco let go of his arm and nodded, stepping back.

With a murmured goodnight the dark-haired man left them, his steel-shod boots clacking loudly through the empty rooms.

-oOo-

True to his word, shortly after Potter left Dobby arrived with trays of rice, chicken and vegetables, and a selection of ice-cream for desert. He looked at the two of them with disapproval and not a little amount of hatred aimed at Draco, but refrained from saying anything more than 'Your dinners, sirs, and Dobby has prepared your bath.'

As soon as he disappeared Draco fell on the food, eating as quickly as he could. Leaving him to it, Severus made his way from the bedroom and into the bathroom. The bathroom was primitive in design, not surprising in light of when it was built, but Severus could see that Potter had installed a toilet, sink, counter and a bath that filled nearly half of the room.

Stripping off his worn and filthy black robes, he sank into the hot water with a sigh, relaxing for perhaps the first time in months. There was still a hoard of dangers that threatened him, and there was still the fear that he might be betrayed by Potter, but at the moment he couldn't care less, deciding to put aside all worries and concentrate just on the luxurious feeling of being clean. He used soap and lotions to wash his body and hair, using the mirror and the pair of scissors he found by the bath to cut his matted hair off to just above shoulder length, as he had always worn it, brushing it through to get out the tangles.

When he had stayed in the bath long enough and his hunger got the better of him, Severus got out and wiped himself dry with a fluffy towel left on the counter before the mirror, dressing in the warm black pants, trousers and shirt he found there. He left the smaller clothes for Draco, and refilled the bath.

Half an hour later Draco returned to the bedroom, washed and dressed, just as Severus finished his meal, sitting at the desk beside the large four-poster bed. Draco settled himself on the bed, leaning against the serpent engraved headboard.

'Do you trust him to keep his promise?'

'Potter? I don't know. I need to talk to him and see if he'll tell me what he knows, and find out why he's doing this. He's supposed to want to kill me, not help me.'

Draco raised an eyebrow. 'Only you would complain about someone not wanting to kill you.' He looked around the room. 'I must admit, I never would have thought Potter to be one to choose Slytherin's lair as his home-away-from-home.'

Severus smirked. 'Potter's more Slytherin than most people might think.'

Draco sat up, intrigued. 'What do you mean by that?'

'I have it on good authority that the Sorting Hat wanted to place him into Slytherin House, and that the only reason Mr. Potter has not spent seven years wearing green and silver is because he asked not to.'

Draco stared at him in disbelief. 'You're joking! Saint Potter, a Slytherin? Impossible! He'd have been housed with me and -' He chuckled. 'I don't believe it.'

Severus looked at him seriously. 'Why do you think he chose Gryffindor over Slytherin? The first wizard he met was Hagrid -'

'Well no wonder he disliked Slytherin if he'd been listening to that big oaf.' There was a faint trace of a sneer on his face. 'Merlin knows what kind of tales he'd been telling him.'

Severus gave a curt nod. 'Be that as it may, have you ever considered that your own dealings with Potter might have contributed to his dislike of Slytherin?'

'I wasn't _in_ Slytherin when I met Potter.'

'Yes, but he saw you sorted into Slytherin, and in both meetings prior to the sorting, you insulted one of his friends. First Hagrid, and no doubt then Weasley.'

Draco looked affronted. 'Weasley, I did, but Hagrid I most certainly did not.'

Severus raised an eyebrow. '"I heard he's a sort of savage - lives in a hut in the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magick and ends up setting fire to his bed." Sound familiar?'

Draco rolled his eyes.'Alright, maybe I did.'

'And...?'

'Which would mean he'd have believed everything that Weasley and Hagrid told him about the evils of Slytherin.'

Severus saluted the blonde with his glass of wine. 'Correct. Just think what would have happened if you had been nicer to him.'

Draco was silent as he thought. 'Merlin. I wonder what else we've been wrong about.'

'Somehow I think we might have been given the chance to find out. Now, to bed; let's get some sleep. We'll talk more tomorrow when Potter returns.'

Severus drained his glass before rising and making his way over to the bed. He stripped off his shirt and climbed in beside Draco, turning on his side and placing his wand beneath his pillow, along with the small dagger he carried with him. A whispered '_nox_' turned out the lights in the room. It was only after Draco settled down next to him and he heard the younger man's even breathing as he fell asleep, that he allowed himself to fully relax and follow him.

-

Tbc

Words? - 01.07.06


	5. The Order Meets

Title: Runes of War

Pairing: Harry/Snape

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Post-HBP. The first anniversary of the death of Albus Dumbledore is fast approaching, and people are beginning to lose hope. The fate of the wizarding world rests in the hands of one young man and the strange power he holds.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything belonging to Harry Potter - that delight rest solely with JK Rowling.

Warnings: This story contains m/m relationships, minor death/violence and minor references to incest.

-

Chapter Four: The Order Meets

Harry sighed, settling back into his chair as he watched the Order members take their seats around the large table in Grimmauld Place. He'd had little sleep the night before after leaving Snape and Malfoy in the Chamber. He'd spent half the night tossing and turning in worried thought, while what little sleep he had managed to get had been plagued by nightmares. This of course had led to him oversleeping, and missing a morning appointment with McGonagall. It had set the tone for the rest of the day, and by mid-afternoon he was decidedly frustrated and tetchy. He waited until everyone was in place and quiet before speaking.

'Okay everyone, thank you for coming. Remus, Moody and Bill have had a few days to look over the books and scrolls we retrieved during the Lestrange Manor raid, and have come up with suitable locations for where the Gryffindor shield might be.'

Even though Dumbledore's letter had given him permission to let those he trusted know the secret of the horcruxes, after a long hard thought, Harry had decided that it was best if only he, Ron and Hermione knew the full truth about what they searched for. He didn't want knowledge of what Voldemort had done to pass on to others, and possibly put temptation in their way. The Order members knew that he was looking for certain items that would defeat the Dark Lord, but now with Ron and Hermione dead, Harry was probably the only one left alive, along with Snape and Voldemort, who knew the truth. It was better to keep it this way.

He nodded to Bill. 'If you would.'

The red-haired man got to his feet, picking up a few papers from the table before him. His face still bore scars from the werewolf attack by Fenrir Greyback, ones that even Harry's Rune Magick couldn't fully heal. Pomfrey and Remus had been right; while the bite had not been enough to give him lycanthropy, each full moon he suffered agonizing headaches and cramps, spasms and dizziness. He bore it well though, and Fleur's love gave him added strength.

He started to speak. 'As Harry was saying, we've had time to look over the things we found in the Manor. Most of it was obscure and irrelevant, but with what we already know about the artefacts we managed to match up the links and references. We know that Harry has already destroyed the cup, the locket and the diary, and Dumbledore took care of the ring. All of them were found somewhere in Britain. The shield, on the other hand, seems to be in Albania.'

'Albania?!' Molly Weasley cried out.

'How on earth did it get there?' George asked from further down the table.

Bill smiled at his younger brother, now _the_ youngest brother. 'That's what I'm about to tell you. After Harry defeated You-Know-Who as a baby, we know he spent the next ten years or so travelling the world in spirit form trying to find a way to come back, before meeting Professor Quirrell in ­­1990. It seems he spent a great deal of the time in Albania - which, according to Harry, is also where he met Bertha Jenkins. But I digress. The shield is in the middle of a forest, in an underground room, the entrance of which is marked by a tree that -' He rifled through his notes '"speaks in tongue and answers to Death's mark."'

'Which means it probably needs Parseltongue to open it.' Harry commented. 'What about "Death's Mark"? What does that stand for?'

'That's a bit trickier. From what we know of You-Know-Who and his followers, it's highly likely that the door can only be opened by someone with the Dark Mark.' Bill shrugged. 'I don't know any more than that. Sorry.'

'That's fine. It's more than we knew before. As for how to get in, I'll think of something. Give me the map and co-ordinates for the forest, in case I decide to have a look at what I'm going to have to deal with.'

Bill nodded, handing Tonks some papers to pass to Harry as he took his seat once more. Harry nodded in thanks.

'If there's nothing else to discuss...?' Harry looked around the room. 'Then I suggest we end the meeting.'

As people started to rise, Remus jumped to his feet with an embarrassed cough. 'Well actually, I wanted to - more like Tonks and I wanted to - make an announcement that we...err... have decided to get married.'

As everyone rushed to congratulate the newly engaged couple, Harry stayed back, watching his old friend receive the endless hugs and kisses. He saw through the embarrassment on his face to the happiness beneath, and felt a small stab of envy. Would he ever find someone to love, who loved him back despite his numerous faults?

Soon Arthur Weasley had popped open a bottle of firewhisky to toast the new couple, while Molly and Fleur conjured glasses, passing them around. Harry kept to the corner, wincing inwardly as he saw Remus making his way to him with two glasses filled with drink in his hand. His expression was slightly anxious as he motioned Harry to follow him out of the room and upstairs to Harry's empty bedroom. Harry moved to look out of the window, while Remus stood by the closed door.

'I thought you would be happy for me.'

'I just want _you_ to be happy Remy, and I'm worried that you won't be if you marry Tonks.' Harry sighed.

'Can you tell me why?'

'How can you want Tonks when you were in love with Sirius?'

'Ah.' Remus said, putting the glasses down on a table, and coming to sit on the end of the bed. 'I think I understand now. Harry, let me tell you about Sirius.'

Harry came to sit next to him, curious. He had thought that Remus had told him everything about his godfather.

'Sirius Black had presence. He was like a storm, breezing though life with energy and laughter. He made it all look so easy. He was respected, loved, lauded by all. Then there was me; shy, a bookworm, infected with an incurable condition frowned upon and feared by most of the wizarding community. He and James were the best of friends, always playing, laughing, joking. When Sirius decided he wanted me, first as a friend, and later as a lover, how could I refuse? I'm not saying he forced me, because believe me, whatever we did, it was with my full consent and enthusiasm!' He laughed awkwardly, before turning his serious gaze on Harry. 'But you see Harry, Sirius was the first boy I loved. He was the only boy I loved, and he will remain so. I'm not gay, and before him, I never entertained the notion of it, but Sirius was...special. Me loving Tonks now does not make what I felt for your godfather any less worthy, but for me, he was it.'

Harry stared at him for a minute before breaking into a smile. 'You never did seem to be the gay type to me.' He chuckled.

Remus laughed in relief. 'Well now you know why.'

Harry leaned over to press a kiss to his cheek. 'I'm happy for you Remy. You have my blessing.'

'Thank you.' His eyes brimmed with happiness. 'Your opinion means a lot to me.'

Harry smiled and stood up. 'Now, shall we go back down before somebody sends a search party after us?'

Remus grinned. 'They probably haven't even noticed we're missing.' He paused, then looked at Harry shrewdly. 'Speaking of missing; you've been gone quite a lot recently.'

Harry put on an innocent face. 'Really? I can't say I've noticed.'

'Well I have, at any rate. Molly and Arthur have been commenting about it too.'

'Remus - ' Harry sighed.

'It's okay Harry. You don't have to tell me. I just wanted to make sure you know what you're doing, and are keeping safe.'

Harry looked at him. 'I'm being as careful as I can be Remy, but what I'm doing is important. As for keeping safe, I'm as safe as anyone fighting in a war.'

Remus nodded. 'That'll have to do then.'

The werewolf stood and walked towards the door, picking up the two glasses as he went. 'You coming?'

Harry shook his head. 'I'd like to be on my own for a bit.'

'Alright. I'll tell the others not to bother you.'

After he'd gone Harry got up and closed the door, locking it with a whispered word, and casting a silencing charm around the room.

He wanted to destroy the shield horcrux by the end of the week, so he had only days before then. With the maps and pieces of information Bill had given him, finding the right forest and tree would take little time. As for getting into the underground room, parseltongue was no problem, and it just so happened that he had two marked Death Eaters currently living in the Chamber of Secrets.

Sitting down on the bed Harry closed his eyes, clearing his mind and preparing himself for the task ahead.

-oOo-

Lord Voldemort ran a pale hand over Nagini's slippery scales, listening to her content hisses with half a mind, the rest focussed on the two people writhing and screaming before him. He could smell their fear and despair, and it warmed his shrivelled heart. His red eyes drooped in half-concealed pleasure.

It had not been the best year, despite Dumbledore's death. One of his youngest recruits had failed in the task given to him, which though not wholly unexpected, still caused him some irritation. He had waited for Severus to return to him after killing the old fool, where he would have rewarded him for his unswerving loyalty. This however, had not been the case. Instead, Severus had disappeared with the younger Malfoy. This had not pleased him at all. Though they cropped up now and again, for the most part the two had managed to keep themselves hidden well. He expected no less from one of his most accomplished Death Eaters, but even so, it was at times like these that he wished Severus hadn't been quite so capable. Malfoy would be killed, of course, for his cowardice and failure, and Severus punished, but after he had learnt his lesson, he would return as one of Voldemort's most favoured few.

To add further grievance, the Potter boy was proving to be an extreme amount of trouble, and not a week went by without him disrupting at least one of Voldemort's plans. He'd landed countless Death Eaters in Azkaban, and though that had soon been rectified, Harry Potter was becoming a serious thorn in his side, one that he'd have to take care of - and soon!

Voldemort's lips twitched into a grimace of a smile as he thought of various ways to torture and kill Potter; ways that would keep him alive for hours, but exact the maximum amount of pain and damage before his body eventually gave up. Severus would know some potions that would let Voldemort do what he wanted, and if he didn't, he could always invent them.

It was so useful having a Potions Master in his service.

When one of the prisoners screamed loudly enough to distract him, Voldemort turned to look at them. His face was impassive, but no one could deny the malice in his eyes.

'Had enough?' He mocked. 'And we've only just started.'

The Dark Lord rose to his feet, dislodging the coils of his familiar from his lap, and walked towards the witch and wizard on the floor.

'You see, until you tell me what I want to know, it'll carry on hurting. Soon you won't even be able to remember what it feels like to be without pain.' His face hardened. 'Now, where is Harry Potter?'

Kneeling on the floor before him, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood huddled together in fright, arms wrapped around each other in support. When their silence continued, the Dark Lord nodded to a black-robed figure to their left, before turning and leaving the room. As he left, Voldemort heard the Death Eater shout '_Crucio'_ and the inevitable continuation of screaming.

-

Tbc

Words: 2,050 - 3.07.06


	6. Friend or Foe?

Title: Runes of War

Pairing: Harry/Snape

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Post-HBP. The first anniversary of the death of Albus Dumbledore is fast approaching, and people are beginning to lose hope. The fate of the wizarding world rests in the hands of one young man and the strange power he holds.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything belonging to Harry Potter - that delight rest solely with JK Rowling.

Warnings: This story contains m/m relationships, minor death/violence and minor references to incest.

-

Chapter Five: Friend or Foe?

Harry approached the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets with apprehension, the hand in his pocket fingering the objects he had placed there earlier. He was nervous, and he knew he had every right to be. He had no idea whether or not either of them would agree to his plan - or even if it would work at all. It was a fool's errand, but he'd never been one to take the easy way out.

He hissed at the snakes guarding the door and stepped through into the chamber, feeling a momentary twinge of discomfort on seeing Malfoy sitting with his feet in the water. Harry had saved his life and given his promise to try and keep him safe. After Dumbledore's death, when he had began to fight in earnest, seen the horrors of war, and the misery inflicted on all those who were caught in it, he had realised that the petty rivalry he had had with Malfoy was irrelevant. What were a few schoolboy taunts compared to families torn apart by fighting and death? It left him feeling hot and cold in equal measures; Malfoy's animosity had been a constant for six years, and he had only found just how much he had relied on it, when the blonde was no longer there.

He smiled slightly in greeting, watching as the other boy hastened to his feet with an almost guilty look at having been caught in such a un-Malfoy like action.

'Potter.' He nodded.

'Malfoy.' Harry paused, before rushing on. 'I wanted to make sure that there were no side effects from the magick I used to heal you.'

Looking at him guardedly, Malfoy answered 'Actually I'm feeling pretty good. My magick is still weak, but I knew it would take time for it to come back. I'll probably be okay in a few days.'

Harry winced inwardly. _Well that's that question taken care of. _With Malfoy still weak and recovering from his aunt's curse, there was no way he'd be able to accompany Harry to Albania to retrieve the horcrux. It would have to be Snape, and Harry didn't relish spending so much time with his ex-teacher.

'Why?'

Harry shook his head. 'It doesn't matter now. You'll find out later.' He reached into his pocket and pulled out one of the necklaces he had been carrying. It was exactly like his, with the same runes, except the stone was a smoky white colour.

'This is for you.' He held it out for Malfoy, and the blonde took it gently in his hand.

'I've seen you wear one like this, only different. What is it?' He asked, staring in fascination at the small pendant, tracing the runes with a fingernail.

'A charm, I suppose, for protection, and also the rune for concealing your magickal aura. The stone is clear Quartz, used in healing. It also helps boost energy, and repels negativity on all levels. I thought it might be useful to you and Snape.'

'Thank you.' On saying that, Malfoy clipped the silver chain around his neck, tucking the pendant under his clothes.

Harry shrugged dismissively and turned towards Salazar's statue.

'Wait Potter - Harry.'

The Gryffindor turned round in surprise, taking in Malfoy's uncomfortable posture. The blonde took a deep breath. 'You saved my life. Wizarding custom states that I am in your debt until such time when I have returned the favour. I just thought you might want to know that I acknowledge the fact, and will see to it.' He grimaced. 'Malfoys are never in debt.'

The blonde held out his hand, a closed expression in his eyes, and Harry was reminded of a time almost seven years ago when a younger Malfoy had done much the same thing. Then, however, there had not been the same knowledge of the other that they held now, and they had not been the same people. Malfoy was no longer the proud pure-blood, so sure of himself, and Harry was no longer the confused innocent, whose world had just been tipped upside-down. Harry knew that if he turned the blonde down now, there would never be another chance like this again. There were only so many times that Malfoys would swallow their pride, and it seemed that the Slytherin was making an effort. If he was trying, then Harry would too. They were older now, and it was only right that this time, their meeting had a different end.

Harry took the blonde's hand, smiling slightly. 'Then I accept, Draco.'

Draco nodded. 'You can count on me for help, and anything I can do, I will. I want Voldemort to take over the wizarding world just as much as you.'

Harry narrowed his eyes at the blonde contemplatively. 'I think that we might actually become good friends, you and I, if we really tried.'

Draco stared at him, considering his words. 'I think you may be right. It won't be easy, but I'm game if you are.' He challenged, a spark flaring in his silver eyes.

Harry grinned. 'Nice to know some things haven't changed. I need to go talk to Snape for a bit, before I go have dinner with Hagrid.'

Draco nodded and waved goodbye as Harry walked to the entrance beside the statue, dreading the meeting ahead. Looking back at all his experiences with Snape, he knew that this one would be just as bad. His animosity with Draco might be at an end, but he and Snape would need a long way to go if they wanted to reach that level.

Walking through the corridor he was told by the snakes on the door that Snape was in Salazar Slytherin's workroom, and had been there since early this morning. Knowing the room and what was in it, Harry could well understand. Thanking the door guardians, he pushed open the door.

The workroom was semi-circular in shape, split into two sections with an open doorway leading from one to the other, both made of dark stone, covered with charts and maps charmed against rot and decay. To his right was a wooden workbench, scarred from fire and other corrosive materials; there were also two tall stools underneath. The other half of the room contained large sets of shelves, filled with row upon row of books, scrolls and old, faded tomes. Tucked in between were magickal artefacts and useful items used in potions or spell craft; on one shelf there was a small statue of a snake made out of emerald; on another was a bowl full of assorted gemstones, and next to it, a rack of herbs.

Before one of the cupboards was Snape, sitting in an armchair, staring intently at the book in his lap. Harry could see his engrossed expression, and the reverence with which he handled the pages. On the table next to the chair was a plate of uneaten sandwiches, and Harry knew that he had most likely forgotten all about them. It had been the same with Hermione, towards the end, as she spent hours upon hours immersed in books, trying to find references to the horcruxes they searched. He felt a small stab of sorrow, but pushed it aside in favour of walking towards the Potions Master.

'Hello Professor.'

Snape looked up quickly, his face assuming a blank expression as he focused on Harry.

'Potter.'

Harry stopped awkwardly in front of him as the Potions Master stood up, closing the book and holding it to his chest. Harry squared his shoulders and mentally crossed his fingers for luck.

'I need your help.'

Snape lifted his eyebrows, black eyes glinting. 'My help, you say. Whatever for? I can't imagine why you have deemed my help worthy, now. What happened to all those times you decided that I was not worth learning from? First there was potions, and then Occlumency. Why now, might I ask?' He drawled. The Potions Master turned his back to Harry.

Harry listened to his words without argument, knowing that they were - unfortunately - true. His past arrogance had led to so much grief, Sirius' death perhaps being the most notable. He had thought he knew everything, and had gone blindly through life thinking himself better than everyone else. He had been no better than a younger Draco Malfoy. At least Hermione had had something to back her up. Harry had been an average student at best, a lazy beginner at worst, getting by on luck rather than any sort of effort. He had never thought to try in anything apart from Defence Against the Dark Arts, and even then it had not been that hard work.

Now, however, he knew the importance of knowledge, and being the leader of the Order had taught him to know one's strengths and weaknesses, and know when to ask for help. It was time now.

'The Order has discovered the location of the fifth horcrux, in a forest in Albania.' Harry doggedly continued, even as Snape turned around once more. 'However, the entrance to the room where the horcrux is must be opened by parseltongue, as well as by someone who has the Dark Mark. Draco is too weak to come, so it leaves you as the only other person who could do it. Will you help me?'

Snape stared at him, then turned to put the book back on the shelf. 'So you thought that I might be more inclined to help if what you asked would aid the war effort. Were you planning on reminding me that my life is currently in your hands?' There was an odd note to his voice, one that Harry could not recognise.

Harry was silent, feeling guilty that he _had _thought exactly that. His face tightened as Snape laughed loudly, mockingly, and he nodded stiffly.

'Very well, then.'

Asking had been a long shot at best, but if Snape had wanted, he could just have said 'no', rather than laugh in his face. Harry had been sincere enough.

Reaching into his pocket, remembering what he had brought with him, he took out the black stoned necklace and placed it on the table next to the plate of sandwiches. He was about to turn and walk towards the door when he was stopped short by a surprisingly strong hand on his shoulder. His head jerked around to face Snape's suspicious, narrow-eyed look.

'What game are you playing Potter?'

'None. I asked for your help, and you refused. End of story. My making the necklaces for you and Draco is irrelevant.'

He watched as a pale hand reached out to seize the necklace, lifting it up much like Draco had done, so that Snape could take a closer look. He held still as he waited for what the Potions Master would say next.

'You called him Draco.' It was a statement rather than a question.

'Yes. He and I have decided to put aside our enmity and look past our differences. In time we may even be friends.' He bit out, anger rising as he was forced into the position of once again explaining himself to someone who he didn't like, and who cared even less for him. He had been in that situation too many times already.

Snape inclined his head just slightly, and there was a very small lessening of the suspicion in his eyes. Harry would have missed it if he had not been watching so closely. It was a good minute before the other man spoke again.

'What stone did you use?'

While mildly startled at the slight change of topic, Harry hid a sigh of relief nonetheless. 'Obsidian. It provides a strong shield of protection, as well as releasing negativity. It's said that Obsidian walks the shadow side of the void.'

Harry thought he saw one side of Snape's mouth twitch upwards, as if wanting to form a smile, but he brushed the thought away.

'Thank you...Potter. I'll make sure to look after it, for a gift like this is precious, no matter who made it.' Harry's shoulder was released, and he watched silently as Snape deftly went about fastening the necklace around his neck.

'Will either of us wearing the necklace weaken you?'

'No.' Harry hid his confusion at the question. Why in Merlin's name would Snape want to know whether Harry was affected by their necklaces? Harry spoke carefully, still trying to determine what it was that Snape was looking for. 'My magick was used to awaken the runes and to direct the intent of them, but once that has been accomplished, the rune's own innate power will take over. Runes on necklaces such as these are passive. When I summon a rune and infuse it with my magick, then it becomes active, and drains on me.'

Snape nodded, and lifted a finger to run over the obsidian stone. He turned away from him and returned to the armchair, seating himself once more.

'When do you wish to leave?'

'Excuse me?'

Snape's expression remained impassive. 'I asked what time you wish to leave on your quest to Albania.'

Harry stared at him incredulously. 'You - you're saying yes? You'll help me?'

Snape pursed his lips. 'It is as you said: Draco is too weak to accompany you, and I shall assume that I am the only other option you have. If you are to finally defeat the Dark Lord, then I shall have to aid you.'

Harry frowned. 'Then why didn't you say so earlier?'

Snape pinned him with a dark-eyed stare. 'Because, Potter, I wanted to see what you would do. I wanted to see whether you finally understand.'

Harry's green eyes filled with surprise at the fact that for once Snape actually deigned to answer his question. He watched as Snape seemed to ignore him, idly sampling the sandwiches he hadn't eaten earlier. He could feel the curiosity of wanting to know what Snape had decided eating away at him. He didn't ask though, because he knew that he wouldn't be told.

'I wanted to go before the end of the week. Will tomorrow morning suit you?' He asked hesitantly.

Snape raised his head once more to regard him. 'I shall be ready.'

Harry nodded, hiding the smile that was threatening to overtake his face.

'I'll ask Dobby to bring you something suitable to wear. I suggest you have a good night's sleep; I don't know what we'll find tomorrow.' He paused. 'I also got you something else. I know that you can't use your wand, or else the Ministry might find you, so I brought you another to use.'

Reaching back into his robe pocket, Harry pulled out a long and thin wooden box. He put it down on the table next to Snape. He watched as the man reached out for it warily, opening it with barely disguised interest. When he looked inside his face paled and his eyes widened in shock, and he closed the lid of the box abruptly.

'Is this...' His words failed him.

Harry nodded. 'Twelve and a half inches, ivory, with a snakeskin and basilisk blood core. All wands are kept on a Ministry record, with the name of the owner, but the Founders lived in a time before it was common practice. The wand is untraceable, as is the magick you use it for.'

Snape looked down at the box, running a fingertip along one of the edges. 'I'm a half-blood; I don't deserve to use it.'

Harry rolled his eyes. 'Yeah, and so am I, but the wand works absolutely fine for me. If you're so worried, I'll tell you that I've purified the wand, and found no traces of anti-Muggle-born spells anywhere near it.' He chuckled suddenly. 'If you're nice, I might tell you the real reason why Slytherin hated Muggle-borns. And it's not what most people think, either.'

Snape looked at him in confusion, but Harry just waved him off. 'Use the wand Snape, and stop complaining. I'll be back tomorrow.'

Harry left the room in a good mood. His rival was now his friend, and he'd actually beaten Snape at something for once. Added to that was the fact that he was one step closer to his goal of defeating Voldemort once and for all.

-oOo-

Severus was still sitting in the armchair when Draco came in bearing dinner. The blonde was quiet, and Severus knew without a doubt what it was that occupied his thoughts. In fact, he would have bet five galleons that it was the same thing he was thinking on as well - namely one Harry Potter.

Severus had thought long and hard about his meeting with Potter. What he had first thought of as a joke had derailed sharply into one of the most unsettling and thought-provoking interactions he had experienced in a long time. Potter had taken his taunting without comment, going out of his way to stay polite in the face of it even. He had controlled his anger, and answered his questions despite some of them being personal. As if that had not been enough, he had given Severus, his most hated professor and the greatest bane of his existence next to Voldemort, two priceless gifts, ones that Severus could never hope to repay.

Severus did not know what to think any more. Potter was proving to be an elusive being, that would not fit the place that he had done for years, and the longer this continued, the more Severus would have to re-evaluate his opinion of the Gryffindor. Finding out he was wrong was not one of Severus' favourite things, and in that respect, gave him a great deal in common with Potter.

A few moments later he noticed Draco looking at him curiously, and Severus followed his gaze down to the wand in his hand, idly resting on his knee. The long piece of bone was a white colour, and he could see the darker line that was the snake engraved in the bone from one end to the other, its head at the tip. He lifted the wand to look at it better, though in the time since it had been given to him he had examined every centimetre of it.

'Did Harry tell you what he wanted?'

Severus winced. If Draco found it so easy to switch from being an enemy to a friend, but he carried on and even encouraged his petty hatred, what did that say about him?

Deciding to leave reflecting until later, he answered the boy's question. 'Yes. He wanted me to go to Albania with him tomorrow to do something that will help defeat the Dark Lord.'

'Oh. Did you agree?'

Severus nodded.

'Did Harry give you your necklace? He said he'd made one for you.'

Severus pushed aside his shirt collar, revealing the black stone beneath. Draco nodded and smiled, but his eyes were drawn back to the wand.

'Where'd the wand come from?'

'This, Draco, is the wand of Salazar Slytherin, and Potter gave it to me, thinking I might be able to use it.'

'Well, can you?'

In answer, Severus pointed his wand at a statue sitting on a shelf. A gold stream of magick left the tip, and a short distance from them, the emerald snake came to life, hissing and baring its fangs.

'Oh Merlin...' Draco breathed, looking at the snake in awe.

'_Finite Incantatum._' The snake froze and restored itself to its former position. 'Yes. "Oh Merlin" is exactly what I'd use.'

-

Tbc

Words: 3,255 - 4.07.06 (revised 2.12.06)


	7. The Fifth Horcrux

Title: Runes of War

Pairing: Harry/Snape

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Post-HBP. The first anniversary of the death of Albus Dumbledore is fast approaching, and people are beginning to lose hope. The fate of the wizarding world rests in the hands of one young man and the strange power he holds.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything belonging to Harry Potter - that delight rest solely with JK Rowling.

Warnings: This story contains m/m relationships, minor death/violence and minor references to incest.

-

Chapter Six: The Fifth Horcrux

The two dark forms moved through the woods with measured grace, two striking figures against the green of the forest trees, while the first hints of dawn coloured the sky above them a vibrant pink. They followed faint trails through the trees, brushing aside the pale mist that shrouded everything and muffled the sounds of animals and birds. They walked side by side, eyes alert and ears listening closely for any danger.

Harry's dragon-hide boots struck the earth with a dull thud, while cool morning breezes swept past his black short-sleeved shirt and trousers, making him shiver. His wand sat in a holster attached to his wide belt, next to his dagger and portkey. The dark green stone glinted from the hollow of his throat in the early sunlight as he walked. Next to him, Snape was dressed much the same as him, in black trousers and mid-calf boots, a matching jacket reaching mid-thigh and buttoning to his throat. A wand holster held Slytherin's wand to his thigh.

The two companions were silent as they walked, and had barley spoken at all since Harry had entered the Chamber that morning, to find Snape dressed and waiting for him. Using the map and the co-ordinates Bill Weasley had given them, they had Apparated into the middle of the forest, just six hundred metres from the horcrux. Setting off west, they had been travelling for just under an hour.

Harry moved another branch out of his way, tripping over an unseen root on the forest floor. He would have fallen if it had not been for the pale hand that caught his arm and pulled him upright. He nodded in thanks and they continued walking.

'Potter.'

Harry turned his head to glance at Snape.

'Do you know what happened to all my things after I...left?'

Harry nodded. 'Dolores Umbridge and some Aurors came to Hogwarts to try and take them; they said something about seeing whether there was any evidence to be found in your rooms, or something like that. McGonagall absolutely refused.' He snorted softly. 'You should have been there. I don't think I've ever seen someone that angry - or Umbridge so scared! McGonagall said that until you were found and she had heard that you were working for Voldemort from your own lips, you were still a professor at the school, and as such, your belongings were to be kept as they were, and your privacy maintained. She even went as far as to add more wards to your rooms. Of course, Umbridge blustered and shouted, but since she didn't actually have the power to go against McGonagall, she had to leave.'

Harry stopped and smiled ruefully at Snape. 'You know, I was actually furious with her for protecting you like that. I didn't understand how she could still think you were innocent. Nevertheless, she stood firm, and adamantly insisted that if Dumbledore trusted you, then we should too.' He shrugged and looked down. 'I've never had a friend quite like that; she must love you very much.'

Snape looked taken aback. 'I didn't realise that she still believed in me. I thought she felt the same way as everyone else.'

'Not true. She's always been on your side, now more than ever.'

Snape's lips twitched into a sad smile. 'Now more than ever, when there is no one left to defend me.' He raised his eyes to Harry. 'Who have you told about my return?'

'No one. I told no one about Dumbledore's orders either, though I told the Order that you were to be taken alive for me to question if you were ever found, but you seem to have eluded both sides for quite some time now.'

'Why didn't you tell anyone?'

Harry sighed. 'And if that person were caught? At the moment Voldemort just thinks you're running to protect Draco. He'd try to catch you doubly hard if he knew you were not on his side. I did it to give you a chance - as a favour to Dumbledore and all that he had sacrificed himself for.'

Harry turned to start walking again when Snape's hand shot out to grip his arm.

'What about you, Potter? What about what the Dark Lord sees in your mind?' His voice was hard.

Harry wrenched his arm away with a scowl. 'I learnt Occlumency long ago Professor, otherwise I would not have been able to sleep for the nightmares. I grew up, Snape! I had to. I have not entered Voldemort's mind since my sixth year, and the same can be said for him. Now, if you're quite done, we have more important things to do.'

With a final glare in his direction, Harry stormed off down the path, furious that Snape still thought of him as he once was. To think that he had not learned his lesson after Sirius, after Dumbledore...then again, was it so surprising when the Potions Master still saw his father, when there was never anything there to see?

Harry was some distance in front of Snape, still fuming, when he found the entrance to the horcrux chamber. The tree they had been looking for was larger than the others around it, and slightly darker in colour. Harry could see what looked like a scorch mark, wrapped almost all of the way around the tree at shoulder-height, too precise to be natural. If he squinted, he could almost see a snake.

'Well, we already knew what it meant by "speaks in tongue".' Harry muttered to himself, pulling out his wand, and running a scan for the magick present in and around the tree. He was almost finished when Snape appeared next to him, eyes roaming over the entrance.

'Is this it?'

Harry nodded, carrying on with his scan.

'Do we know how to open it?'

'No. All Bill found was the riddle "speaks in tongue and answers to Death's Mark". We took it to mean parseltongue, and the Dark Mark. Other than that, your guess is as good as mine.'

Snape made an amused sound, as if questioning whether anything of Harry's could be as good as his own. Harry's lips thinned as he reigned in the impulse to hex the older man. Snape walked over to the tree, and reached out a hand to run along the bark. The scene froze for a second, and then everything happened at once.

The snake-like scar on the tree came to life, striking down and driving its fangs into Snape's pale hand; the man cried out in pain and surprise, calling out for Harry. The Gryffindor abandoned his spell and rushed to his aid, flinging a curse at the snake. It seemed to have no effect, and Snape slumped against the tree in anguish. Harry reached the man and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him to his feet, even as he hissed at the snake to release him. The instant the words left his lips, the snake dropped the professor's hand, and shot towards Harry. As soon as its nose touched him, he felt a sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach and the world dissolved around him.

-oOo-

Harry staggered the moment his feet touched solid ground, and he turned away, retching against the wall he had landed beside. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Snape on his knees on the floor, clutching his left hand to his chest, face deathly pale and black eyes wide.

After he had emptied his stomach Harry turned to Snape, panting hard.

'Are you alright?' He asked, leaning heavily against the stone wall.

Snape nodded stiffly, face tightened and strained.

Harry left him be, choosing instead to look around the room they were in. Faint light came from globes strewn around the room, and with it Harry could see that it was circular, and made of a dark coloured stone. There were no visible windows or doors, and Harry wondered briefly how they were supposed to get out. On the far wall he could see the faint outline of the snake that had brought them here. In the centre of the room, however, was the object they had come for. Godric Gryffindor's shield stood on a podium, light glinting off its golden surface. It was large; three pointed at the top, and from what Harry had read about it, was made of steel, plated with solid gold. On the front of the shield was Gryffindor's emblem, a rearing lion next to a sun, both made from ruby enamel. On the back was engraved the name of 'Godric Gryffindor', the same as on the sword currently sitting in McGonagall's office. It pained him to think that Voldemort had used this object of beauty to house a piece of his soul.

'What will you do now?'

Harry turned his head away from the horcrux at Snape's raspy whisper. The man was sitting with his back to the wall, his hand tucked under the opposite arm. Harry made a note to look at it later, but for now he had other things to do.

'Destroy it, of course.' He said matter-of-factly.

Harry dropped to the floor, sitting cross-legged a metre away from the podium, closing his eyes and bringing his hands up to shoulder height, palms open and facing the shield. The feeling of power, of something so ancient, began to drift through him as he called upon the Rune Magick, a mixture of his own magick and that of the very earth beneath him. The warmth curled through his body, every limb, every cell, and as Harry directed it into his hands, they glimmered with a white light. The magick seeped into him, through him, until it could be felt all around the small room. Behind him, Snape watched in silence, mesmerized by the show of magick, feeling almost helpless and alone in the face of it.

When Harry opened his eyes, they shone a brilliant green, and his voice when he spoke was harsh and guttural, as if the ancient powers of the past spoke through him.

'_Thurisaz, _rune of force and will; _Eihwaz, _rune of destruction (1)_; Hagalaz, _rune of wrath_; Raidho, _rune of the journey of death(2)_; Sowilo, _rune of victory and retribution_; Tiwaz, _rune of justice; _Dagaz, _rune of ending(3); I call you to this circle.'

With each rune he called upon, he traced the shape in the air with his finger, and the white shape produced shot from his hands and formed part of a circle around the podium. Harry's voice rose in a shout as he called the last rune. The shield began to glow hotly from the fight between Voldemort's evil soul and Harry's will. The very air seemed to hum and crackle from energy, and the lights began to flicker. The horcrux gave a last struggle to survive, but then with an accompanying rush of sound and magick, it shattered, forever vanquished. The room filled with a white light that blinded both Harry and Snape, and the runes floating in the air around the shield shimmered and vanished. Harry's eyes rolled back in his head and he fell to the ground, even as the last traces of magick left his hands and eyes; by then, he was dead to the world.

-oOo-

Severus removed the arm he had used to cover his eyes when the bright light had flashed from the shield, and looked around him. The room and the shield still sitting on the podium were unchanged, and if he had not been here, had not seen what Potter had done, he would not have known anything had happened. The only one who seemed to have been affected was Potter; Severus could see the dark-haired Gryffindor lying on the floor, exhaustion in his face.

Severus staggered to his feet, looking down at the bite mark on his hand. He pushed up his sleeve and saw the Dark Mark on his arm, glowing faintly green, and the same colour as the eyes of the snake that had bit him. It was painful, yes, but he had born much worse, and it would not hinder him overly much. A quick glance around the room showed him that there was still no exit, and he surmised that they were to get out the same way they had got in. He winced at the thought of that much pain, and the fact that by the looks of things, Potter was too weak to walk by himself. Stumbling over to his side, he dropped to his knees next to him.

'Potter! Potter, wake up!' He barked, shaking the man's shoulders.

Potter mumbled, and opened his eyes blearily, seeming unable to focus. 'What...?'

'Potter, we need to get out of here.' Severus softened his voice slightly, faced as he was with such a vulnerable Potter on his hands. If it had been any other time, any other place and circumstance, then he might have taken advantage of the fact that the Gryffindor was at his mercy, but too much had happened, and Potter had done so much for him and Draco for it to be ignored or brushed aside. Severus spoke again.

'Potter, we need to get out of here and back to Hogwarts.'

He saw the man nod shakily. 'Help me up.' He whispered.

Putting an arm around his waist for support, Severus dragged Potter to his feet, finding him much lighter and slimmer than he had first anticipated, though he could still feel the muscles that the boy had most likely acquired from years of Quidditch and training. He turned them towards the wall where the snake had slithered to.

'Don't forget the shield.' He heard Potter mumble.

'Potter, I am not dragging both you and that shield -' He stopped, as Potter had already closed his eyes and his head dropped dozily onto his shoulder. 'No! Potter, don't you dare fall asleep on me now! I need you to get out.'

'Mm.' Potter came awake with a start.

With a sigh of impatience Severus reached out with his free hand and picked up the now harmless shield from the podium, grunting at its weight. He would have thought the Founder would have placed charms to lighten it, but then again, there was the possibility they hadn't been invented yet. He found a leather strap on the inside, which he used to sling the shield over one shoulder, pushing it onto his back. After he had finished he gripped Potter more tightly and somehow managed to get them across the room, Potter's unsteady legs doing more to hinder them than help.

He stopped in front of the snake, and rested Potter against the wall, where the man leant, panting heavily. Looking at him, Severus could see no other choice, and wrapped his arms firmly around the other's waist, bringing him close, and resting his head on his shoulder.

'Potter!' He called, and gingerly placed his palm on the stone of the snake, relaxing his body in preparation. The pain of the bite was just as bad as the first time, even though he knew it had been coming, and the world dissolved around him to the sound of soft hissing in his ear.

He opened his eyes in time to see the ground appear in front of them as they landed with a thud on the grass in front of the tree that marked the entrance to the secret room. He winced as the edge of the shield dug into his side, and made a note that as soon as the now unconscious Potter woke again, he would tell him just how pleased he was to be carrying both Potter and Gryffindor's highly large, awkward and heavy shield.

Severus pulled himself to his feet and lifted Potter into his arms, as there was no way now he'd be able to walk himself, and Severus knew that even if he managed to wake him again, he'd still be too magickally drained to Apparate across continents. He now saw why Potter had chosen to take him along instead of Draco. The younger Slytherin was not nearly as powerful or disciplined as Severus, and would doubtless have had problems with Potter. Though in all fairness, he had held up remarkably well over the past year while they were on the run.

He hitched the boy in his arms closer to his chest and Apparated the pair inside the cave that held the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. Moving to one side he deposited Potter onto the floor, taking care to lower him gently, and to get him comfortable, if only to escape the argument that leaving him in a painful position would entail. He placed the shield next to him, running his eyes over the emblem once again. It was beautifully crafted and powerful in its image, he would give it that, but it didn't have the same refined elegance as Slytherin's wand or his other belongings.

He glanced out of the cave and did a quick '_tempus_' spell. It was only ten o'clock, which would give them quite a few hours until evening came to the forest and the night creatures began to emerge. Casting a protection spell across the entrance to the cave, and also one that would alert him of anyone approaching, Severus settled himself on the floor across from Potter, his back resting against the cave wall. He could not enter the Chamber without Potter, so all that was left to do was wait for the Gryffindor to wake up.

-oOo-

It was nearing late afternoon when Harry woke again. His eyes fluttered and opened, taking in where he was, and the sight of Snape dozing across from him. He lifted himself onto one elbow and rubbed a tired hand over his eyes. He found that trying to stand up was a bad idea, when his legs held out for a few seconds before he dropped back to the floor with a startled cry. Tears came to his eyes as he hit his elbow and knee on the hard stone and he cursed softly to himself. When he looked up again he saw Snape watching him.

'So you're awake then? I was beginning to worry.'

Harry dragged himself up to mirror Snape's position against the wall and closed his eyes again. He should have known not to try standing up so soon.

'I'm usually out for the next few hours after destroying a horcrux, and drained for about a day. This one was harder than the last.' He grinned weakly. 'Don't worry; I'll still be around to make your life a misery.'

'Pity.' Snape drawled in mock regret.

Harry snorted. 'I should be okay soon. I'd open the door, but even then it's a half-hour walk to the Chamber, and I don't think I'd make it.' He didn't even mention Snape carrying him, unaware that he had already done so.

'You wouldn't consent to a levitation charm?'

Harry opened his eyes long enough to shoot him a withering glare, before closing them once more.

'I thought not.' He heard Snape reply.

They were silent for a few moments, where Harry quietly dozed, basking in the satisfaction of having destroyed yet another horcrux. He was too tired now to celebrate, but that would come later in private, when he placed the shield in his room in Grimmauld Place with the cup, ring, locket, and diary. He started when he heard Snape's voice.

'You never told me how you found out about Dumbledore's orders, or why you are helping us now.' It was a statement rather than a question.

Harry sighed. This conversation was long overdue, and it was the last one he wanted to have now, especially when he was so tired, and was thinking slower than usual. Only, he had been putting it off ever since he had arrived at the old, abandoned castle, and he would have to have it sooner or later anyway.

'Three days after Dumbledore's funeral, just before I was to return to the Dursleys, I received a parcel from Dumbledore. Inside were a letter, and a pensieve full of memories.' He heard Snape breathe in sharply. 'The letter explained how Dumbledore was already dying from Voldemort's ring, and how you were brewing him potions to keep him alive long enough to teach me what he knew. He told me about your Unbreakable Vow to Narcissa Malfoy, and how he forced you to make another Vow with him, that you would kill him if Draco couldn't, and use his death to cement your position with Voldemort.' Harry's voice thickened, and he breathed deeply. 'He told me to trust you, and to forgive you for his death. He told me that if I gave you another chance, you would prove yourself to me.'

He opened sorrowful green eyes to look at Snape. 'He told me he loved you, and he only ever wanted you to be free from Voldemort, able to live the life you wanted.' They lapsed into silence, and Harry pretended not to notice Snape blink away the emotion that filled his black eyes.

'Thank you.' The Potions Master said softly. 'Do you still have the letter?'

Harry nodded. 'In my room in Grimmauld Place.'

'I - I'd like to read it, if I may?' He asked hesitantly.

'Of course.'

'Did he say anything else?'

'He released me of my vow not to tell anybody about the horcruxes. Then he wished me luck, and told me he had faith in me.'

Snape nodded, and turned his face towards the cave entrance.

They spent the next two hours lost in thought, before making their steady way back to the Chamber.

-

Tbc

Words: 3,618 - 8.07.06

A/N - (1,2,3) Although I didn't specify, note that these Runes are Merkstave (or Reversed) and therefore their meanings differ from the usual.


	8. Into The Serpent's Lair

Title: Runes of War

Pairing: Harry/Snape

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Post-HBP. The first anniversary of the death of Albus Dumbledore is fast approaching, and people are beginning to lose hope. The fate of the wizarding world rests in the hands of one young man and the strange power he holds.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything belonging to Harry Potter - that delight rest solely with JK Rowling.

Warnings: This story contains m/m relationships, minor death/violence and minor references to incest.

-

Chapter Seven: Into the Serpent's Lair

It was two days since Severus and Potter had gone to Albania and successfully destroyed the horcrux. Potter had been back to the Chamber only long enough to drop off Dumbledore's letter and pensieve, and to heal Severus' snake-bite, and even then he had not been longer than a few minutes. It was as if the boy was avoiding him, and Severus was intrigued as to why.

At least it gave him the time to sort through his own feelings. He had thought that he'd finished grieving for Albus, or at least he had grieved and put it aside in favour of concentrating on keeping himself and Draco alive and well. However, when he had read the letter and watched some of the last memories that Dumbledore had had, it had brought back all his feelings of revulsion and self-loathing. Sometimes he was angry with Potter for so easily forgiving him, for making him remember the things he would rather have forgotten. As long as someone hated and blamed him, then he could still feel guilty. It was guilt that had forced him to do so many things, and he had long ago come to terms with the fact that he was never as driven as when he was feeling guilty over something. It was just as well he had so many different actions to choose from.

Today, however, he and Potter were on another little adventure. Today, Severus had for the first time since Potter's third year put his hands on the object that had caused more trouble and hassle for him over the years than any Death Eater meetings or spying put together; today, Potter had handed over to him the infamous invisibility cloak, and Severus hadn't known whether to crow with laughter at the thought of James' son willingly handing it over to him, or take his wand to the cloak and hex it until it was no longer recognisable. In the end, he had just nodded his thanks and put it on.

Now, following Potter through dungeon corridors towards his rooms, he still thought it would have been better to go after curfew, rather than during dinnertime when students would still be about. Potter had refused, however, stating that he had been gone nearly every night for the past two weeks, and he didn't want to rouse more suspicions. This way, he could just say he was visiting someone at Hogwarts for dinner. Severus had raised his eyebrow and refrained from mentioning that anyone could just check up on his whereabouts anyway, instead letting him have his way. He could see that the Gryffindor wasn't yet up to his normal level of energy.

He had heard from Draco that there had been another Death Eater attack on a wizarding village in Northern-England, and that the Order members had been fighting all the night before. Remus Lupin had been injured, thankfully not fatally, but enough for Potter to spend the night awake at his side, worrying. Severus hid his own anxiety at the deep shadows under his eyes, and the faint traces of the glamour concealing them. Potter was being run-down, and if he didn't rest soon, he wouldn't be strong enough to fight the Dark Lord.

Severus was jolted out of his musings when Potter stopped in front of a mural of the Huntress, sitting on a rock beside a lake at night, a full moon spreading light over the scene; hounds gambolled at Her feet, wolves sat like silent sentries beside Her and silver-coloured deer drank from the opposite side of the lake. She looked up from polishing Her bow, and Severus pushed the cloak off from his face for Her to see. He didn't bother asking how Potter knew where his private rooms were, as he had caught glimpses of Potter's enchanted map earlier.

'Unbreakable Promises.' He stated clearly, loudly enough for the Huntress to hear, but not so loud that the sound carried down the corridor. The Huntress nodded once, and smiled in welcome as the wall shimmered and disappeared to let them through.

Severus went first down the short hallway, into the large sitting room. Immediately he discarded the cloak onto one of the leather armchairs by the unlit fireplace, and used Slytherin's wand to light the lamps in the room. He looked around, noting that there was no dust at all, just the large bookcases to one side, the dining table in the middle, and the armchairs. A dark green carpet covered the floor. He glanced at Potter, who was standing in the doorway, as if unsure of his welcome, staring curiously around the room.

'McGonagall gets the House-Elves to clean once a week.' He explained when he caught Severus' questioning look.

Nodding, Severus moved towards one of the three doors leading out of the room. Opening it, he found his private Potions Lab just as he had left it, and spotless like everywhere else. Moving leisurely about the room he ran his hands over potions books and ingredients, labels written in his own spidery scrawl. He smiled to himself, letting the comforting musky smell of the potions and the familiar room relax him. He moved around the room, picking up objects here and there - a favourite cauldron, a potions journal, some of his more useful ready-made potions - shrinking them and putting them in the black bag slung over his shoulder. Once he was done in there, he moved into his bedroom, leaving Potter browsing his miniature library. He opened his cupboard and rifled quickly through some of his robes and casual clothes, putting them also in his bag. Having Dobby bring them clothes every morning or transfiguring some was well enough, but there was nothing like wearing his own clothes, old though some of them were.

Severus was about to close the door when he found himself staring at his reflection in the mirror on the door. He paused, and smiled bitterly at what he saw. He had never been handsome, mainly because of his large nose, and the greasy hair that came about from standing over potions every day; but he had been healthy, intelligent, with a witty humour if anyone had cared to look past his sarcastic and often caustic words. Now, though, he was tired, and he looked it.

His face twisted into a scowl of annoyance at the fact that he was even entertaining such thoughts, and slamming the cupboard door closed, he stormed out of the room. Potter looked up from where he had been examining a book; a closer look showed it to be the book of wizarding jokes that Albus had given him one birthday. On seeing Severus, the Gryffindor quickly returned it to its place on his shelves. The sleeve of his robes slid down his arm, revealing dark bruises that covered nearly his entire forearm, and causing Severus to frown.

Stepping away from the shelves, Potter turned to Severus. 'Finished?'

He nodded, but made no move towards the door. 'What happened to your arm?'

Potter glanced down in surprise, then shrugged. 'Got hit by a hex last night.'

'Why isn't it healed?'

'It's not important. It doesn't affect my movement, and it will heal soon enough.'

'Are you telling me it doesn't hurt?'

'Not really.' He said dismissively.

Putting the bag he was holding to one side, Severus walked up to the Gryffindor, taking his arm in his hands and uncovering the bruises once more. He took out Slytherin's wand and poked at the arm, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from the green-eyed man. He raised an eyebrow.

'I've had worse, okay?' The Gryffindor began defensively. 'There were others more injured than I who needed the healing salves and potions.'

'And what of your Runes? Spells?'

Potter sighed. 'I was too tired.'

Severus nodded, then moved back over to the bag of possessions, quickly searching through the potion vials he had collected from his stores, and pulling out a small glass pot. He returned to Potter's side, and taking his arm once more, began to spread the green-tinted paste over the bruises. He watched as they faded from black to brown, to yellow, until they finally disappeared altogether. He raised his eyes to Potter once more, and saw the faint surprise in his green eyes.

'Are there any other injuries you might have?' He asked impatiently.

'Why are you doing this?'

Severus ignored the question, and instead chose to look at the other wizard pointedly. Potter sighed in defeat and shrugging out of his outer robes, he pulled up his t-shirt to reveal another trail of bruises, this time circling his stomach and lower back. Severus refrained from commenting, just motioned the boy over to perch on the edge of the table. Inwardly he felt anger mounting at the fact that the boy had decided that his injuries were not worth tending to. It was just like the self-sacrificing Gryffindor to suffer so that others might escape a little pain. As he started applying the paste he spoke softly.

'You Potter, more than most, cannot afford to be injured. I have never sugar-coated the truth for you, and I refuse to start now; we are at war, and the outcome rests on you. Unless you want to die from a fall down the stairs due to exhaustion or injury, I suggest you start taking better care of yourself!'

The boy remained silent after that, and Severus finished with Potter's back before moving onto his stomach. If he had not known the boy as well as he did, he might have thought that the silence was due to Potter reflecting on his words; as it was, he put it down to the brat sulking about being told off...that is, until he heard Potter make a strangled sound in the back of his throat, just as Severus' hands brushed over his skin. Scowling, Severus looked up, mouth opening to make a sharp comment about the fact that if the boy thought that Severus' touch was painful, he could just suck it up until he was done, only to stiffen in surprise at the sight of Potter's dark green eyes and flushed face, mouth slightly open and panting quietly. When he saw Severus looking, his cheeks went redder and he turned his face away from him.

Severus carried on staring at him, and if later questioned, he would straight-out deny that his mind was absolutely blank. He was...stumped, and that was a feeling that he had rarely, if ever, felt in his lifetime. It was disconcerting, the way that his mind was grasping at stray thoughts, trying to fathom what in Merlin's name was happening. He had faced Death Eater meetings, Potions classes with Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy having a tantrum, but this, this left him without words. Harry Potter had become aroused...by him?

He glanced down to where his pale hand still rested against the tanned skin of Potter's stomach, the two colours such a contrast to each other. Experimentally, he brushed a finger across the skin, and in front of him, Potter shivered.

Well...

All of a sudden, Potter's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist, almost wrenching it away from his stomach. He jumped to his feet and fled, stumbling on the edge of the carpet in his haste to escape from the room, to get away from him. Severus was left staring at the door the boy had just gone through. Absently, he screwed the lid back on the jar of healing salve, and returned it to the bag. A flick of his wand cleared the remaining traces of salve on his hands.

It took little time to sweep his eyes over the rooms, making sure that there were no obvious signs of his having been there. He picked up the bag, Potter's robe, and then covered himself with the cloak, before slipping out of the rooms. He let his hand fall out of the cloak to wave good bye to the Huntress, then set off at a fast pace down the corridor. He had spent longer than anticipated collecting his things, and had wasted even more time with Potter afterwards; he knew that dinner would soon be over, and students would be coming through the corridors.

Within moments he arrived at the Dungeon entrance to the Chamber, hidden by a tapestry of Hogwarts castle made in the founder era. When it was moved aside, it revealed a stone wall with a snake carved into it, which needed parseltongue to open it. It was just as well that after the afternoon spent in the cave, Potter had spoken to the snakes and made it so that Severus and Draco could come and go as they pleased without having to speak the language of the snakes.

He slipped through the narrow passageway, the first stirrings of anger churning inside him. If Potter thought he could escape explaining to him just what exactly had happened up there, he was most definitely mistaken.

-oOo-

Harry sat in the Black family library, the fire his only light, brooding, his face still flushed from humiliation. How could he have been so stupid! Now, just because of his raging hormones, Snape not only knew he was gay, but that he was also attracted to him. After promising himself that he would give Snape no incentive to mock him, he had just given him two grounds in the space of one hour. He didn't know how to face him, but Gryffindor - and probably Potter - pride forbade him to just slink away and hide, even if it was exactly what he was doing now.

He was mortified, but knew he would just have to grit his teeth and bear all the taunts and comments. It wouldn't be any different to what he had been doing for years. At least this time there were no Slytherins Snape could pass the gossip on to, who would make sure the whole school knew within the day. Well, except Draco, but if what rumour said was true then Draco wouldn't be able to say anything to him without ending up a hypocrite.

Harry sighed, and angrily rubbed his hands over his eyes. Only Remus and a few other members of the Order had known he was gay in the first place, and Snape and Draco were the last two people besides Voldemort who he would have wanted to find out. He knew that when he starting dating - which he had yet to do while in the middle of the war - then it wouldn't be long before someone told the papers, and it would appear as front page news, but he would worry about that later.

He had known, when his feelings for Snape had first started appearing, that he was in trouble. The two of them had hated each other for years, and even the truce they had made that day in the cave, over Dumbledore's death, was tentative, and Harry doubted it would be able to survive the new twist that had been added.

His hatred towards Snape had started dwindling the day he received Dumbledore's letter. Grudging respect had come later, on discovering just how much Snape had suffered on behalf of his actions. Compassion had followed along with that, and then before he knew it, he'd been sitting up in bed, sheets sticky, panting, and images of his dark-haired teacher still flitting across his mind.

_Well, that's what you get when you mix teenage lust with liking and respect,_ he laughed quietly to himself.

Harry looked up quickly, bracing himself when he heard someone enter the room, but relaxed and smiled at the sight of Tonks' metallic blue hair and gold eyes, two cups of hot chocolate in her hands. She grinned at him and sat down in the armchair opposite him. After Harry's less than enthusiastic response to their engagement announcement, things had been somewhat tense, but when he had apologised and explained, he and Tonks' friendship was better than ever.

'Remus told me you were here. He said you'd looked a bit upset, so I thought I might come to cheer you up if I could.' She grinned. 'I brought hot chocolate.'

Harry accepted a cup and took a sip, moaning slightly at the rich taste. While terrible at cooking all but the simplest foods, if there was one thing Tonks knew how to make, it was hot chocolate.

'So Harry, you want to tell Tonks what's bothering you?'

Harry looked at her for a moment, thinking. Tonks wasn't the best at keeping secrets, though _no one_ was as bad as Hagrid, but she was a good listener, and offered advice freely. Sometimes her advice just made things worse, but she tried.

Deciding suddenly, Harry sat up straighter. 'I've got a bit of a problem.'

'Go on.'

'There's this man, who I've just recently started finding attractive. He's older than me, by quite a lot actually, but he's smart, sexy and he's been a great help, and saved my life quite a few times. I've known him for years, and we were never really friends, but we've been on better terms recently.'

'I see.' Tonks looked at him, absorbed.

'Anyway, today, I made a complete fool out of myself.' Harry rushed ahead. 'Something happened, and now he knows that I've got feelings for him. Only, I have no idea whether or not he's attracted to men too, or even if he'd want me. I'm afraid he'll laugh at me, and I don't know what to do...'

Harry trailed off, for some reason feeling better now that he had told someone, but still unsure whether it was the right thing to do. He watched as Tonks sat in silence for a few minutes thinking, before:

'Harry, I never knew you felt that way about Kingsley!'

Harry, who had been nervously chewing his lip, looked up in horror at her words.

'Kingsley? No, Tonks -'

But Tonks was already rising to her feet excitedly. 'Listen, Harry, I'm sure whatever it is you did, it can all be cleared up. If you tell me what happened, I can go and speak to Kingsley -'

'No! Please, Tonks, it's not what you're thinking! I don't fancy Kingsley.' Harry said desperately, grabbing hold of her arm to stop her leaving the room. She ignored his words, instead patting him on the shoulder.

'It's alright Harry. Now that you've told me, I'll sort everything out for you.'

'Tonks! I don't -' His voice rose slightly as she untangled herself from him and started towards the door again.

'Don't worry Harry.' She said kindly. 'Teenage love is hard sometimes.'

Harry blanched. 'Love?' He said faintly. By the time he had focussed on Tonks again, she was already out of the door. 'TONKS!'

He raced after her, catching up with her at the bottom of the stairs.

'Tonks! Please, you've got to listen to me. Don't say anything to anybody. I'm not in love with Kingsley. I don't fancy him. There was _never any man_.'

It was too late though, and Harry stayed at the bottom of the stairs, watching as Tonks ran up them to the bedroom she and Remus shared, a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

_The next time you decide to confide in Tonks - don't!_ He thought.

-

Tbc

Words: 3,225 - 9.07.06 (revised: 2.12.06)


	9. Discovery

Title: Runes of War

Pairing: Harry/Snape

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Post-HBP. The first anniversary of the death of Albus Dumbledore is fast approaching, and people are beginning to lose hope. The fate of the wizarding world rests in the hands of one young man and the strange power he holds.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything belonging to Harry Potter - that delight rest solely with JK Rowling.

Warnings: This story contains m/m relationships, minor death/violence and minor references to incest.

-

My heartfelt thanks go out to Tracy and Amanda, who were a great help to me. Thank you!

-

Chapter Eight: Discovery

Pansy Parkinson looked around her from where she sat with the other seventh years at the Slytherin table, eating dinner on Friday night. Next to her, Theodore Nott, her boyfriend, was talking with Vince and Greg opposite him about the last Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor match, where the Lions had been soundly thrashed. It was no surprise really, and even Pansy - who had no interest in the sport apart from in matters of House pride - could see that without Potter as seeker and Weasley as keeper, there was no way they would be able to win this year. It was a change at least.

Thinking about Quidditch of course brought her mind back to Draco. It had been a year since he had gone, and it had been just as long since she had heard from him. Her only consolation was that as long as there was no news, he was still alive. If he had been captured by the Dark Lord, then either her father would have told her, or perhaps one of the others'. Without Draco, life at Hogwarts seemed incredibly dull.

Her eyes roamed around the hall. All across the room she could see empty spaces, where either the pupil had been killed, or they had been taken away from Hogwarts, their parents thinking that they would be safer at home. In truth, while Voldemort still lived, nowhere would be safe. Pansy sighed, and rested her chin on her hand.

'Thinking about Draco again aren't you?'

Pansy turned to Blaise, meeting his sad brown eyes. The expression would have been unnoticeable to everyone else, but Pansy had long since learnt to recognise the smallest of changes to the normal stony expression all Slytherins learnt to wear. She nodded slightly. When Draco had left, she had lost her best friend, but Blaise had lost the person he loved.

Blaise reached over to pick up a slice of bread from beside Pansy, and one of his hands came to rest on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze as he moved back, the bread clutched in his hand. He took a bite as he carried on. 'He'll come back. You'll see. He wouldn't be a true Malfoy if he didn't keep turning up. Like bad knuts, the lot of them.'

Pansy's lips twitched at his attempt to lighten the mood, her eyes roaming the Hall once more. 'It would have been better if nothing had changed.'

'You know it's not possible - or at least not now. We've only got a month before we leave Hogwarts, and then we'll be expected to join the Death Eaters.'

'Unless Potter kills him first.'

Blaise grimaced. 'It's been so long already, that somehow I doubt it.'

'Speaking of Potter...' Pansy sat up, pointing to the door of the hall, where they could see Harry Potter crossing the main entrance hall and walking towards the dungeons.

Theo looked up to where she was pointing, seeing her expression. He narrowed his eyes. 'He's been down there an awful lot recently. I heard from one of the first years that they saw him down by Snape's old rooms four days ago.'

Pansy's mouth tightened.

'Did anyone see what he was doing?'

'Not as far as I know.' Theo answered.

'Well no one seems to know what he's been up to since he left Hogwarts.' Blaise said. 'Do you think it's worth going to find out?'

Pansy considered it for a moment, then shrugged gracefully. 'Well, seeing as how we have nothing better to do, we might as well.'

Theo and Blaise immediately got to their feet, motioning for Vince and Greg to do the same. After Draco had left, Pansy had become the leader of their small group, and they usually deferred to her, just like they had done for Draco. The five Slytherins walked quickly from the Hall and down the steps that led to the dungeons. They could see Potter up ahead, and followed him at a brisk pace, drawing their wands as they went.

They stopped quickly and hid behind a suit of armour when Potter halted at an intersection, looking behind him before turning right.

'Where's he going? All that's down that way is the old Hogwarts tapestry and some disused storerooms.' Theo whispered.

Pansy frowned and quickened her pace slightly as she followed the Gryffindor, keeping to the shadows, the others behind her. After five minutes they came to the wall with the tapestry, and Potter stopped in front of it. They saw him reach up and pull aside the tapestry, and hiss at the stone wall. They shared glances, and watched closely as the wall turned inwards, creating a dark passageway. Potter drew his wand and lit the end, before going through.

'Well, well, well.' Blaise muttered in barely concealed surprise. 'I've never seen that before. Any ideas as to where it leads?'

The others shook their heads minutely.

'Vince, Greg, hold the door.' Pansy ordered, and the two Slytherins rushed to the stone wall, grabbing it and keeping it open as it moved to close. Surprisingly, as soon as they touched it, the door stopped moving. Warily, the five teenagers moved through the doorway, and into the dark.

They went down the steps quickly, keeping one hand on the stone wall, the other on their wand. They jumped when they heard the stone wall shut behind them, wincing at the scraping sound as mechanisms moved back into place. They were now in complete darkness, with no idea of where they were, or where they were going. Faces tightening in determination, they set off after Potter, following the small light bobbing some distance in front of them. They had started this, and they would end this.

-oOo-

Harry stood in front of the bedroom door, debating whether or not to go in. He had successfully avoided Snape for the four days since what he now termed "The Incident", but today he had important news that they had to hear. He couldn't see much of a choice, really. Squaring his shoulders and wiping his damp hands on his trousers, Harry hissed at the door guardian.

He walked into the room to find Draco lying on the bed and Snape sitting in a wing-back chair next to it, in the middle of a game of chess. The remnants of their dinner sat on the table beside them. Draco grinned in welcome, but Snape's expression hardened and Harry swallowed in fear. He lifted his chin slightly, and addressed his comments to Draco.

'There's been some bad news.'

Draco sat up, looking worried. 'What?'

'Voldemort attacked Azkaban prison yesterday, with about fifty dementors and his werewolves. They broke out all of the Death Eaters there.'

'My father?' Draco asked quickly.

'He escaped too. The Ministry are trying to cover up the news, but it will probably be in the papers tomorrow. The Order is tracking some of them now, but they haven't been that successful. All of the people we captured during the Lestrange raid are once again free.' He leant back against the door. 'We've called in for reinforcements. Beauxbatons are sending in some of their students, and the Auror unit are giving free duelling lessons to civilians.'

'So this is it then?'

Harry nodded at the blonde and straightened. 'That's all I wanted to say. I'll tell you if we find out anything else.'

Snape rose to his feet. 'Draco, go outside. Potter and I have something to discuss.'

Harry flinched and turned his head to the side, missing Draco's worried look as he left.

Snape pointed Slytherin's wand at the door and muttered a locking charm. Harry didn't move, knowing that a command in parseltongue would open the door even with a locking charm; he was unnerved by Snape's blank face, and the ominous way in which he stood.

'There's nothing to discuss.' Harry said, though his statement was rendered ineffective when he couldn't look Snape in the eye while saying it.

'Oh, but I think there is Potter.' Snape said softly, but there was a trace of malevolence in his voice that put Harry on guard. 'You were about to tell me what exactly happened four days ago in the dungeon.'

Harry didn't think a biology lesson explanation would go down too well at the moment, and he wasn't willing to tell Snape anything else.

'I'm waiting Potter.'

Harry glared at him, stubbornness infusing his features. 'It was nothing.'

Snape raised his eyebrows mockingly. 'It didn't look like nothing. Or should I say, it didn't _feel_ like nothing?'

Harry stared stonily at Snape, a flush spreading across his cheeks. He had known what would happen if Snape ever found out about his desire for the older man, and true enough, he was again experiencing first hand the scorn and mockery that the Potions Master had treated him with ever since they had first met. And he had thought that they were past all this...

Harry grit his teeth. 'Listen -' He began, only to be brought up short when Severus raised his wand and pointed it straight at him. He frowned, even as his hand reached down with the intention of palming his own wand. 'What are you -'

'If you will not tell me, Potter, then you will show me.' He paused, eyes narrowing dangerously. '_Legilimens._'

It was the only warning he got before the full force of Snape's mind slammed into his, colliding with the Occlumency shields he had in place. They held out for a few moments, but years of being subjected to a link with Voldemort had weakened them, and in the end they were no match for Snape's sheer determination and skill. They shattered, letting the other man into his thoughts.

Harry's knees gave way and he dropped to the floor, in the position he had found himself in so many times before during his fifth year, helpless as the Dark Wizard opposite him rifled through his thoughts as if they were pages in a book. Still his black eyes held Harry's, merciless.

_His last confrontation with the Dursleys, their obvious relief at his leaving causing his heart to clench with pain..._

_A late night talk with Remus, where they both mourned the death of Sirius..._

_Harry's conversation with Draco the day he gave the blonde the necklace..._

_And finally, the memory of four days ago in Snape's quarters, Harry sitting, Snape leaning over before him, his potion-stained hands running over his skin, sending small tingles of pleasure through his body. His feelings were a mixture of fear, surprise, and the growing desire for the Potions Master's touch. Images flitted across his mind, of reaching down to Snape, drawing him into his arms, kissing the scowl off his face, lying back against the table and just letting the older man fuck him..._

It was the humiliation of having Snape watch his memories that finally sparked enough anger for Harry to push him out of his mind, sending out a burst of raw magick that hit Snape in the middle of the chest, and sent him flying across the room to hit the door with a thud. He wrapped his arms around himself, shuddering, concentrating on rebuilding his Occlumency shields, at least enough so that he didn't feel so exposed.

He should have been used to it, he supposed, after all those lessons with Snape, and now, just like then, he was left kneeling on the floor. Only now it was worse, because his feelings towards Snape had changed, so much so that he had begun to see him as a friend of sorts, had begun to trust him, like him. The betrayal left a bitter taste in his mouth, along with the anger.

'You bastard...' He whispered.

He heard the man speak from in front of him. 'You should have learnt a long time ago, Mister Potter, that I am not to be toyed with. Don't play games with me. You don't know what you're dealing with.'

Harry froze, then lifted his head to fix burning green eyes on Snape. He got to his feet, trying to calm his erratic breaths. He knew he must look a mess, pale and jittery, eyes wild.

'"Don't play games." He says.' His eyes narrowed and his voice shook with a mixture of anger and shock. 'What do you call this then?!'

'I call this a warning, Potter, one that will not be repeated. Now I suggest - .'

Harry never got to hear what it was that Snape suggested, because at that moment they heard the sound of raised voices come from outside.

'Draco!' Harry yelled, running for the door and hissing the order to open. He rushed through, pulling his wand out of his belt, hearing Snape behind him. He ran through the basilisk's nest and out of Slytherin's quarters, coming to a halt at the sight that greeted him.

For there, in the middle of the Chamber was Draco wrapped in the arms of Blaise Zabini, laughing and shouting with joy, surrounded by none other than Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson.

He felt Snape stand beside him.

'Would someone care to explain just _what_ is going on here?'

-oOo-

At Snape's words, the six Slytherins turned quickly to face the two men standing there, voices rising with surprised greetings of 'Professor!' Harry walked across the bridge and towards the group, wand pointed at them. They might have been Draco's friends, but he was taking no chances. He saw Draco's eyes widen when he took in Harry's appearance, and flick towards Snape. He knew the blonde had guessed that something had happened, though probably not the specifics, and knowing how insatiable his curiosity was, he knew he would not stop until he had the full story.

Harry turned his eyes to the other Slytherins, looking them each in the face, but saw no hint of an imminent attack on their part, only a lingering sense of joy and surprise that they now concealed. They all had their wands in their hands, but had seemingly forgotten about them, as none of them were pointing them towards Harry.

'How did you get in here?' He asked.

Pansy turned to face him. 'We saw you in the dungeons and followed you through the passageway.'

Harry was about to reply when Snape spoke.

'You should have used the other passageway Potter.'

Harry whirled round to face Snape. 'I _hate _you!'

'Then the feeling is mutual.' He said waspishly.

'Stop this!' Draco left Blaise's arms to stand between them. 'You were getting along fine last week. What the hell happened?'

'Why don't we ask Snape?' Harry said bitterly.

'_Potter_ needed to be taught a lesson.'

Harry voice rose in outrage. 'Not like that! You could have just - .'

'"You could have just".' Snape mimicked. 'I could have just what? You need to grow up! The sooner you get over this silly infatuation, the sooner -'

Harry was already lifting his wand in Snape's direction, but someone beat him to it. The stunning spell hit the Potions Master square in the chest and he toppled over, falling to lie sprawled on the stone floor.

Harry turned around to see Pansy Parkinson putting her wand back in her pocket.

'_Pansy_!' Draco said, scandalised.

'Someone had to do it.' She said calmly, walking over to Harry. 'I don't know what exactly is going on here, or what happened, but it's obvious that Potter is hurt and upset, and that Professor Snape was the cause.'

'Isn't he always?' Harry heard Crabbe mutter. Pansy shot him a quelling look.

Harry looked on in stunned silence as Pansy reached out to gently take his arm. She looked at him, then turned her head to Draco.

'Draco, is there any place we can sit down?'

Draco lifted his gaze to Harry. 'Harry?'

Harry nodded slightly and led the way over to the entrance to Slytherin's quarters. He saw Draco whisper something to Blaise, who then flicked his wand at Snape, levitating him into a more comfortable position. Harry ignored them, opening the door and walking towards the potions lab. He heard the Slytherins talking quietly behind him, but for some reason found he couldn't actually care. Shock, probably, at the feeling of being violated. He hissed at the door guardian and held open the door to the lab.

Pansy took charge immediately upon entering, leading Harry over to the workbench, and sitting him on one of the stools. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Draco and Blaise enter, shutting the door behind them.

'Draco, do you have anything for Potter to drink? The stronger the better.' Pansy asked.

Draco moved into the other room, rummaging through a small cabinet that Harry had found to contain different drinks, but had never had the inclination to try. He'd seen what drink could do to his uncle, and had wanted nothing to do with it.

Draco returned within minutes, a tumbler in his hand full of golden liquid, which he pressed into Harry's hand. Taking it, Harry gulped down the drink, shuddering as the liquid left a fiery trail down his throat. By the time he'd finished the glass, everyone else was settled around him, all looking at him with half-curious, half-wary eyes.

'Harry, what happened?'

Harry lifted his gaze to Draco, before turning away. 'Nothing that hasn't happened a hundred times before.'

Draco frowned. 'What...?'

'He used Legilimency, nothing more.'

Pansy's lips tightened, and Blaise and Draco shared startled glances.

'When has he done it before?'

'Remedial Potions…' Harry murmured, his mind already beginning to go fuzzy, thoughts slipping away from him. 'I had to learn…'

'What made him do it now?' Blaise shot out.

Harry shuddered. 'Please, just leave it. Let me...I need to lie down.' The glass dropped from his hand.

At once an arm encircled his waist, and he breathed in the slightly floral scent of perfume.

'Come on. Let's get you to bed.' She looked to Draco, who nodded and showed her the way to Slytherin's bedroom, leaving afterwards.

Harry felt someone pull off his boots and belt, then tuck him into bed, drawing the blanket up to his chin. Harry closed his eyes and snuggled into the soft pillow. His mind felt muzzy, and he was already half-asleep when he mumbled 'Mione?'

He didn't see Pansy pause, or her blue eyes fill with sympathy. 'No, it's Pansy.'

'Pansy.' He sighed.

Harry felt a hand brush over his hair. He was asleep before he heard the sound of the door closing quietly.

-oOo-

Pansy walked agitatedly into the Potions Lab, her face reminiscent of a storm cloud. She brushed past the group of boys standing around and threw herself onto the stool that Potter had sat on earlier.

'Err…Pansy?' She heard Theo say cautiously.

She looked up at him and ran a hand over her eyes. 'Merlin…He thought I was Granger.'

Draco stepped forward. 'I've been meaning to ask him about that. Did he and Granger and Weasley have a falling out or something, because he hasn't talked about them once in all the time we've been here? Every time I mention them, he changes the subject.'

Everyone else in the room averted their eyes.

'What? Tell me.'

It was Blaise who spoke. 'Draco, Granger and Weasley were killed over two months ago. They told us the morning after.'

Draco absorbed the news in silence,

then said coldly. 'Are you telling me, that Harry lost his best friends over two months ago – after both his godfather _and _his mentor – and Sev –.' He stopped, then reached over and snatched Blaise's wand from his hand. 'Alright, where's Snape?!'

Draco turned towards the door, and the others scrambled to their feet to follow him. He reached the outer door and burst through, stalking over to the still unconscious Severus, his wand pointed at him.

'_Ennervate!_' he barked, using more magick than needed in his anger, causing Snape to come awake at once, sitting up suddenly.

'Severus! You utter, cold-hearted bastard!'

Severus got stiffly to his feet, face looking halfway between outrage and wariness at the clearly crazed blonde.

'Draco, stop. Listen to me -'

'No! You listen to me.' He pointed his wand at Snape until the older man grew silent.

'Severus, Harry Potter is spearheading the war against Voldemort. He is fighting almost constantly. He is not sleeping enough as it is, and he told you himself just now that the Death Eaters have broken out of Azkaban! His best friends, Granger and Weasley, are dead. His other friend, the werewolf, is lying injured. Harry has the whole of the wizarding world depending on him. I'm surprised he hasn't broken down before now!

'And you! He's done everything for you! Anything you ever asked! He saved your life – and mine – and opened his home to us! He gave you anything you wanted – a safe place to stay, a potions room for your very own, a library full of ancient books. He let you use his father'sinvisibility cloak; he made you a charm for protection; he gave you _Salazar Slytherin's _wand to use for fuck's sake! He did all of it, when he didn't have to lift a finger for you! He could have just killed you and me both, and no one would have disputed it! What more do you want? But oh no! Off you go and repay him for all that, by attacking him. If that's the way you show gratitude, then Merlin knows I hope you never ask me to do something for you.'

'Draco, if you think that a few weeks of kindness will make up for years of suffering by Potter – '

'Shut up! Just…stop. I understand, Severus, that you had a part to play in order to stay alive, but that was then; this is now. I met Harry on the same day as you, and have been his rival for just as long. And yet the two of us have put aside our past and decided to be friends. Pansy, Blaise, Theo, Greg and Vince are all here; they've all decided to put aside their own rivalry with Harry – most of which only came about because of me. We're in a war, and it does no good for one side to fight among themselves like you continue to do. If Harry kills Voldemort, there will be nothing we can do to repay him. Nothing.' He panted softly, face infused with feeling. 'You told him to grow up, Severus, but the only one here who needs to do that is you. You're still looking at the son and seeing the father. _Get over it!'_

Severus flinched. 'You know nothing about that.'

'I know enough.' Draco straightened his shoulders and fixed Snape with a cold look. 'When Harry wakes up, you are going to go to him, and apologise. You will ask his forgiveness – and if he chooses not to give it, it will be no more than you deserve. And if you do anything to upset him again, so help me Hecate I will take Slytherin's wand and curse you so hard you'll feel it even after you die!'

Draco turned on his heel, storming back to the founder's rooms. Pansy and the other Slytherins shared speaking glances and followed after him, leaving behind a very subdued Severus Snape.

Tbc

Words: 3,908 - 10.07.2006 (revised: 2.12.06; 11.02.07)


	10. Slytherin Encounters

Title: Runes of War

Pairing: Harry/Snape

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Post-HBP. The first anniversary of the death of Albus Dumbledore is fast approaching, and people are beginning to lose hope. The fate of the wizarding world rests in the hands of one young man and the strange power he holds.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything belonging to Harry Potter - that delight rest solely with JK Rowling.

Warnings: This story contains m/m relationships, minor death/violence and minor references to incest.

-

Chapter Nine: Slytherin Encounters

When Harry woke next he felt as if he had spent weeks in bed after being hit by the Knight Bus. Either that or suffering from Wizard's Flu. He opened his eyes slowly, and mewled slightly at the bright light. Immediately it darkened, and Harry struggled to his elbow to see who else was in the room with him.

Pansy walked forward, smiling slightly, a bowl of soup in her hand. 'I thought you might be hungry.'

Harry nodded awkwardly, and Pansy put down the bowl to help him sit up, propping him up with pillows. Harry didn't know what to do. Hermione and Ginny had been the only two girls he had been especially close to, but even then one had been his sort of girlfriend. Hermione had never really been one for hugs and mothering, more interested in the books she carried around with her. Harry didn't know whether she was different with Ron, and he had never thought to ask. His aunt had never given him any care while he was growing up, and it was at times like these when he felt the absence of what others had so readily got, and a sense of what he had missed.

Harry took the bowl and spoon the Slytherin girl handed him, and began slowly eating the hot soup, blowing slightly to cool it before putting it in his mouth.

'What happened?' He asked uncomfortably.

Pansy settled herself into the chair by his bed, smoothing down her skirt. 'You don't remember?'

'I do, some…' Harry trailed off, images coming to mind of what Snape had done, vague pictures of what had happened afterwards. He remembered the embarrassment and the fear he had felt, the feeling of being helpless, then the anger. So much anger and hurt. Suddenly not hungry anymore, he put the bowl on the bedside table, wrapping himself more firmly in the blanket.

'After I put you to bed Draco shouted at Professor Snape for a good five minutes, about all that you had done for him, and about how he should be more grateful to you. He's also ordered the Professor to apologise to you, with threat of serious harm if he does anything to upset you again.' She paused. 'I didn't know you and Draco had become such good friends.'

Harry shrugged. 'It was time. I need all the help I can get.'

'Yes, I suppose you do.' She commented, and Harry was too tired to try and work out the emotion in her voice. He glanced up at her face, but her expression gave nothing away.

Harry turned his attention to his nails, picking absently at the cuticles in his discomfort and awkwardness. He wasn't sure how long the two of them sat like that before the Slytherin girl spoke once more.

'You called me Hermione before…'

Harry froze, and looked at her. 'Yes?'

'You may not believe me, but I…I'm sorry. I know what it is like to lose a friend.'

His mouth was dry, and he found it hard to breathe properly. He just nodded in response, but the girl didn't seem offended by his lack of an answer. He looked around the room, mind searching for something to say which would dispel the sudden quiet of the room. 'Do you know what time it is?'

'Just after eleven. Draco asked a House-Elf – Dobby – to bring some blankets and pillows, and he set them up in the basilisk room. He said you wouldn't mind.'

Harry nodded, pushing aside the thought that his home, for lack of a better word, was being invaded by the Slytherins. After all, he had already opened the Chamber to Snape and Draco; what were a few more snakes? 'So you're all staying then?'

'It's after curfew and we'd have trouble getting back to our common room without you; Draco said to leave it.'

Harry sat back, nodding, contemplating whether or not he should allow the other Slytherins full access to the Chamber, as opposed to just Snape and Draco as it now stood..

'Besides, Blaise doesn't want to leave him.' She carried on, unaware of the turn of his thoughts.

Harry looked up in interest. 'How long have they been together?'

Pansy glanced at him, assessing him, he thought, but after a short pause, answered his question. 'The two have been together almost three years now. It wasn't serious to start with, but then suddenly, they found themselves in love.'

'But Draco took you to the Yule Ball in Fourth Year.' Harry pointed out.

'Could you imagine the scandal it would cause if Draco took Blaise? Anyway, that was before I started going out with Theo. Draco and I are just friends; we have been since we were children.'

Harry nodded, swinging his legs off the side of the bed.

Pansy stood up as well. 'Should I tell the Professor you're awake?'

Harry sighed and frowned slightly, pausing in pulling a black t-shirt out of the chest of draws on the other side of the room. It held spare clothes that he kept here, as after battles he usually retreated here to recover.

'Might as well.'

Pansy nodded and turned to leave the room, when Harry called her name once more. She looked over her shoulder, waiting patiently.

'Before, in the Chamber with Snape, and now…_why_?'

The girl managed to keep the amusement out of her tone and expression, but Harry could see the small glint of it in her eyes. 'What would you have had us do, Potter? It's not every day you follow Harry Potter down into the Chamber of Secrets itself, only to find both the Professor and Draco willingly staying there also. And then afterwards, to hear Draco's defence of you…well. We're Slytherins, Potter, and it would be an insult to our House to have done anything less.'

With that, she left the room, Harry remaining behind with only his confused thoughts to keep him company.

Harry muttered a quick cleaning charm and felt his skin tingle as the magick brushed over him. He put on the t-shirt quickly and buckled on his belt, making sure that his wand, potion vials and portkey were still in place. He was resting his foot up on the chair, tying the laces of his knee-high boots, when Snape walked in.

-oOo-

Severus stood in the doorway, hiding his faint unease with a practised scowl, his arms crossed over his chest. He had spent the better part of the evening alone in the Chamber, thinking, and reflecting on what he had done, and on what Draco had said.

Four days ago in the dungeons, Potter's little lapse had given him the reason why the boy had been avoiding him. Out of all the reasons that Severus had thought of, attraction had not been one of them. Finding out that Dumbledore's protégé was hiding such a sordid secret like being attracted to his ex-Potions Teacher had shaken his view of the boy more than anything else that had happened since the meeting in Lestrange Manor. If it was just the revelation of Potter being gay and wanting Snape that was disturbing, Severus could have lived with it. What was more disturbing was his own reaction to Potter's flushed cheeks and soft skin:

Severus had wanted more. And Severus was not used to wanting more of anything.

Harry Potter had been an annoyance in his life in one form or another ever since he had been born. While only a distant cause of some of Severus' misfortunes, such as the prophecy and subsequent defeat of Lord Voldemort - over which he had had little power - since Potter's coming to Hogwarts, he had been an arrogant, wilful rule-breaker. He had been the epitome of Gryffindor, and had been set to follow every single one of his father's past transgressions to perfection. He had been allowed to do as he wished, putting not only his own life, but his friends', and every other person's in danger. There had been no one to stop him, or teach him that he could not go through life as if there were no consequences to his actions. If Severus had not hated the boy because of his father, or his role as a Death Eater spy, he would have belittled him anyway, if only to make sure he knew his place; if only to change his attitude.

However, Potter hadn't changed. He had gone through his years as conceited as he was on the first day, leaving a path of destruction in his wake. Ginny Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Sirius Black, the others he had taken to the Department of Mysteries - all had been hurt or died because of his carelessness and pride. This was the saviour of the Wizarding World: a boy ignorant of his full powers, and lacking the maturity that would keep him alive. And so Snape had done his best to watch over him, to teach him, for the sake of the life debt he owed to James Potter, and for the sake of those that Potter would have to save. It had come to very little, when faced with Potter's stubbornness and refusal to believe he could be wrong.

Ever since the fateful meeting in Lestrange Manor, he had seen a new side to the boy, one that he had never seen before. Gone was the pride, the hatred, the anger. Instead he was faced with a powerful, mature and very Slytherin-like Leader. It was unnerving.

Then Potter had to develop a crush.

Looking at the dark-haired Gryffindor now, Severus could see the appeal. He was young, lean, strong, with striking features and eyes that burned the colour of the third Unforgivable. His power radiated off him, and Severus had always been attracted to power.

_Like a moth to a flame,_ he thought with disgust.

Severus knew what he was. He knew what he looked like. No one had ever wanted him, unless it was to use him to further their own ends, or if they were desperate. He had accepted it, and had learnt to live with it. Why should he have thought that Potter was any different? It had angered him, and he had responded in kind; he had wanted to teach the boy that Severus was not to be played with, especially not by _him_. He had been a fool.

Potter didn't turn around as Severus stepped further inside the room, taking a deep breath to utter the words he had already prepared. He was cut short, however, when the boy spoke.

'I know Draco told you to apologise. I'm telling you to save it, unless it's something you're willing to do by yourself. I don't want anything from you that you're just going to hold me accountable for later.' His voice was frosty as he finished with his boots.

Snape was stunned, but hid it well. He had never thought that the boy could be so astute, but then wondered why he should be so surprised now, after all that had happened before.

'Mr. Potter -'

'Don't call me that.'

The voice he used had only the barest hints of calm, and Severus suddenly grew wary. He could still feel the sharp ache in his chest where he had been hit by Potter's magick, and he wasn't wiling to risk angering him again.

'Then what do you want me to call you?'

'Everyone else manages fine with Harry. I'm sure it won't kill you to use it too.' He chuckled humourlessly.

Severus stayed silent after his words, thinking furiously. 'Very well. Harry.' He said the name not without a hint of hesitation. 'Despite what Draco may or may not have said - or threatened,' He added as an afterthought, 'I am aware that my behaviour towards you was...less than exemplary. I have been reminded of exactly how much I owe to you, and to repay your kindness in that manner was decidedly reprehensible. For that I give you my apology, whether you choose to accept it or not.' He paused. 'I shall leave you now.'

Severus was about to leave when he heard the sibilant hiss of Parseltongue, and he heard the door behind him slam shut, the lock snapping closed. He stiffened minutely, and his hand crept towards the pocket with Slytherin's wand, preparing to defend himself if Potter…Harry attacked.

'You still haven't told me why you did it.' Harry said, a hard edge to his voice.

'Pot -'

'_Don't call me that!'_ The Gryffindor spat, whirling to face his ex-professor. 'Stop calling me Potter!' The fire in the grate sparked in response to his anger.

Severus took an involuntary step back from him, tendrils of fear rising in the face of his anger and obvious power. He didn't want to know what happened when the strenuous control Harry had on his power finally broke.

'Answer me!'

Severus straightened and looked steadily at Harry, deciding that honesty was his best option. 'I did it because I thought it was the best thing to do at the time. I wanted to teach you a lesson, and to force you to get over whatever kind of attraction you felt for me.'

'You thought it was a prank.'

Severus sneered. 'What else was I to think? I am the last person anyone should be harbouring these feelings for - let alone the Boy-Who-Lived! I am thirty-seven years old, a Death Eater, a murderer, and despised by most of the wizarding world. Why on earth would you want _me_?'

'Why shouldn't I?' Harry argued hotly. 'It's alright for everyone else to fancy someone, but oh no, it's suddenly different for the famous Harry Potter?!'

'It's always different for you, and if you haven't noticed by now, then I would be sincerely worried. The world looks to you to save them, and as their Saviour, different rules are applied to you.' Severus interjected bluntly. 'You are not supposed to want someone like me.'

'So what _am_ I supposed to do? Pretend to be something I'm not just to please the hordes and let them keep their image of Gryffindor's Golden Boy?!' Harry flung out an arm as if to point out the multitude of witches and wizards watching and awaiting his every move with glee. He wasn't far from the truth.

'Yes if need be!' Severus snapped. 'It is them - the so-called hordes - who will in the end prove to be your means to rise or fall. They are fickle, and if you do something like this - start something with me - you will be reviled and torn to pieces! Could you live with that?'

Harry stayed silent, and Severus knew he saw the truth in his words. The whole of the wizarding world looked to him to save them, and he had seen in the past how quickly his fame could vanish, and those that lauded him became the first to deride him.

'It's not fair.' Harry murmured, his shoulders slumping, the anger leaving him just as abruptly as it had come. Such had always been his way; shifting from one extreme to another in the space of a heartbeat. Severus secretly wondered how on earth the boy had survived till now. Feelings so consuming should have surely burned him out a long time ago.

Severus sighed and relaxed his grip on his wand. 'Life never is.'

'What if I decide I don't care?' He asked softly, eyes turned away from the Potions Master.

'Then you will be cast out, like so many others before you. No matter what you may do for them, there will always be those who think it's not enough; who think you owe them more.' Severus' black eyes were hard, and he knew that he spoke of himself as well as others.

Harry smiled bitterly, an expression that Severus was unused to seeing on his face. 'But that would happen anyway. They'll always find something to blame me for.'

'That may be, but do not make it any worse than you have to.'

'Is that your final decision, then?'

Severus scowled at him. 'What else do you want me to say? I have given you your reasons to stay away, and if they aren't enough, I assure you, my list is very nearly endless.'

Harry took a step forward, towards the former Death Eater. 'Forget about me for a minute. If you had the choice, would you want me?'

Severus felt a stab of what felt suspiciously like hope, and quickly smothered it.

'That is beside the point -' His voice rose in alarm.

'No, that's exactly the point. I'm giving you the choice. If I said I didn't care, and asked you do you want me, what would you say?'

Severus took a step back, glaring at him. He didn't know why Harry was doing this, whether it really was a game. Besides, could he really be that dense, that naïve? Whether Severus wanted him or not was irrelevant. He was certainly not averse to starting something between them, but anything between them was beyond inappropriate. Severus was twenty years older than him, a murderer, a Death Eater. They had hated each other for years. Severus was selfish, biased, Dark, and everything that Harry was not.

Nevertheless, a little voice whispered in his ear. Harry would have been sorted into Slytherin if he had not asked. He had killed and he would again, and he knew that life was not all sunshine and roses. He _understood_. And that was rare, especially now.

'Please.'

Severus heard the pleading in his tone, looked at the beseeching green eyes, and he gave in at last. If he was what Harry wanted, for whatever reason, and for however long, then why should he not let it happen? Why should he not enjoy it for as long as it would last? Severus sighed and his shoulders drooped, his eyes closing in something akin to defeat. 'Yes. I would say yes.'

Harry's body relaxed, and Severus could see a small element of contentment entering his green eyes, and curling around his mouth. 'Then I say I don't care.'

'You don't know what you're doing.' His words were full of resignation.

Harry smiled softly, and walked towards Severus. He watched as the boy raised a hand and put it on the man's chest, unconsciously mirroring the exact spot where he had hit him with his magick earlier. Severus sighed and looked down at him.

'Probably not. But then again, when have I ever?'

Snape snorted weakly.

'Thank you.' Harry said, lifting the hand on his chest to graze his cheek gently. He felt a brush of fingertips over his thin lips and couldn't help but breathe in sharply. Then they dropped away and Harry walked around him to the door. He heard a hissed command and the door sprang open.

'Are you coming? I'd like to talk to the others.'

Severus sighed and straightened his back. He had made his choice, and he now had to live with it, just like every other choice he had ever made. He turned around, mouth twitching into something resembling a smile, and nodded slightly, before following Harry from the room like a silent ghost.

-oOo-

When Harry and Snape left Salazar's bedroom, they found the group of students in the basilisk's nest, sitting in a small circle, sprawled over large green cushions, blankets and bedrolls. Draco sat with Blaise, the dark-skinned boy's arms wrapped firmly around the smaller boy's waist, as if he would never let go. Crabbe and Goyle sat next to each other, sharing a bag of what looked like Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. Pansy and Nott sat together as well, the boy lying stretched out on the floor, his head in her lap with her fingers running absently through his hair. They seemed to be having a quiet discussion, but looked up as soon as they approached. Draco scrutinised Harry, probably with the intention of seeing whether he would have to carry out his threat to the teacher. Harry smiled and shook his head slightly, and Draco flushed, knowing that he had been caught.

The group shuffled to make room for them and Harry dropped down next to Pansy and Nott, curling his feet beneath him. Snape took one look at the floor and promptly summoned a high-backed armchair from Slytherin's room. He sat down, flicking his robes out of the way. Harry leant one shoulder against it, ignoring Snape's raised eyebrows.

'So I suppose this means that you two are on speaking terms again?' Draco drawled.

Harry and Snape shared glances.

'You could say that.' Harry answered. Snape just made a non-committal sound.

'Good!' Draco grinned.

'You probably want to talk now, don't you?' Pansy asked shrewdly.

Harry nodded. 'I need to know what all of you are planning to do. Your parents are all involved in some way with Voldemort, but I know from Draco -' He nodded at the blonde, 'that really means fuck all.'

The Slytherins raised eyebrows while Snape sneered.

'You're right. None of us are Death Eaters yet, but our parents have plans for that to change after we graduate.' Nott said. The others nodded in agreement.

Blaise continued. 'We don't have much of a choice really, unless something is done before then.'

'You mean unless I kill Voldemort?' Harry said ironically.

Blaise smiled slightly in apology, but they all knew that it was the truth.

'You're telling me that you don't want to follow him, you and Nott and Crabbe -'

'I think, Harry,' Draco interrupted, 'that you can call us by our first names, and we shall give you the same courtesy.'

'Alright. You don't want to follow him; can you tell me why?'

Pansy raised an eyebrow. 'We're not what you think we are, just like Draco is not what you saw him to be. We all have our parts to play, parts of good little pure-blood children.'

'But we don't want that.' Vince said quietly.

Harry turned to him in surprise. He'd always assumed that the two boys followed Draco without a thought, but with a touch of clarity he understood what Pansy meant. Vince and Greg had cultivated the image of what the rest of the school saw them as, and though parts of the image - most of it - was true, it wasn't everything. They would have had to have been at least somewhat clever to be sorted into Slytherin. Besides, knowing Draco as he did now, he doubted that the boy would have been able to be friends with them for so long if they were as stupid as they pretended to be.

'We've seen what our fathers do, gladly, and we have no wish to grovel at the feet of a mad-man proclaiming to be something he's not.' Theo added. 'It's pathetic, and we want no part in it.'

Pansy shrugged gracefully. 'And after seeing what he did to Draco…' She trailed off.

Grim expressions crossed each face, and they shifted slightly in their seats, murmuring angry comments under their breaths.

'Besides,' Blaise said, 'there's nothing to prove that being pure-blood makes a witch or wizard any better or more powerful. You yourself are an example of that, and so is the Professor.'

Harry looked at each of them in turn, his face showing a small smile, while inwardly his heart glowed. This was what he had always wanted to hear, what he had always wanted others to think. He understood the pride that came from belonging to an old family, and that they were the ones most likely to carry on the old traditions, but in terms of power or knowledge, blood meant nothing. Hermione had been the cleverest witch he knew, and she had been Muggle-born.

'So you'll help me?'

There were nods from the Slytherins.

'It would mean going against your parents and family.' He cautioned.

'We don't care.' Greg said vehemently. 'It's better than what would happen if the Dark Lord took over.'

Harry nodded again, and sat back in satisfaction.

'Speaking of pure-bloods and Muggle-borns,' came Snape's silky voice, 'I remember Harry, you telling me about an interesting story about the _real_ reason Salazar hated them.'

Harry grinned widely, while the others perked up in interest.

'You want me to tell you?'

'If you would.' Snape said.

Harry settled himself into a more comfortable position before starting.

'Well, it all started when the founders first decided to build Hogwarts. They came together, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and Godric Gryffindor. They were each powerful, and they wanted to pass on their knowledge to future generations. From the moment they met, Salazar and Godric hated each other. Godric saw Salazar as too proud and aloof, while Salazar saw the other as hot-headed, young and stupid.' Harry saw the Slytherins exchange small smiles. He himself had seen the similarities between them and the founders.

'Anyway, their fighting started immediately. If Godric wanted something, then Salazar wanted the opposite. If Salazar did something, Godric would undo it. It went on endlessly. Of course it was Rowena and Helga, who were distant cousins if I remember correctly and very close, who bore the brunt of their arguments. As you can imagine, building a school was very difficult if two members were continuously disagreeing with each other. One day, after about two months and next to nothing having been agreed on, Rowena and Helga had had enough. They marched the two wizards into a field next to the site where they were supposed to be building, took their wands and told them to fight it out, and not to return until they could get along.

'The two wizards looked at each other, standing there in the middle of this field, as the witches wandered off, and then they did what they had been told to do. After all, it _is_ what they had wanted to do since their first meeting: beat some sense into the other. Without wands all that was left to do was fight physically, and they commenced with great enthusiasm. I think they were fighting for about an hour before they noticed something was wrong. But by the time they had untangled themselves from each other, they'd already been picked up and hurled into the lake. It turned out that the Giant Squid had had enough of their shouting; they were disturbing its sleep.' Harry finished seriously.

Draco burst into laughter. 'You're making this up!' He accused.

Harry widened his eyes innocently. 'Would I do that? No, I swear, this is the absolute truth about what happened.'

Pansy shook her head. 'Just carry on. I want to know what happens.'

'Well, after the two of them had managed to swim to shore and drag themselves out of the lake, they looked far from the elegant and majestic wizards they were supposed to be. Soaking wet, dripping in mud and covered in weeds did quite a bit to stain their reputation. Not to mention the multitude of cuts and bruises they had from the fighting. But, something good did come out of it. After taking one look at the other, they realised just how silly they looked and how stupid their fighting was. They became friends after that, and very shortly, Salazar and Godric were lovers, with Hogwarts well underway.'

Theo sat up. 'Are you serious?! Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor were lovers?'

Harry nodded.

'I take it that it didn't last.' Blaise drawled.

'Correct. It was about five years after Hogwarts had been built, when it was doing quite well. Salazar and Godric were travelling by horse from one of the major wizarding family's estate back to Hogwarts, when they came across a village who were about to burn a witch at the stake. Of course, noble and heroic as he was -' Harry rolled his eyes. ' - Godric saved her, and the pair took her back to Hogwarts with them. She was the first Muggle-born to be a student at Hogwarts. Before they had only taken on those from the old wizarding families: pure-bloods. After the witch had learnt about magick, she became a teacher at the school, and was the first one to introduce the idea of taking on other Muggle-borns and Half-bloods. The four founders agreed and so the school grew.

'Then, it happened. Godric fell in love with the Muggle-born witch, and left Salazar to marry her and start a family. Salazar was devastated, and took his anger out on the Muggle-borns. Slytherin House no longer accepted them, and they were taught that those that weren't pure were inferior to them. Salazar built the Chamber then, and in it he put all his works, and he made it his own. He watched as Godric became a father, and his heart filled with bitterness and hate. Then one night, when it grew too much, Salazar went to Godric's home and killed the witch who had stolen his love from him.

'While Godric wept, he returned to Hogwarts and sealed up the Chamber of Secrets, placing a basilisk inside to guard what was his, and he left. Without Salazar, Godric had no one to avenge his wife's murder on, so he swore vengeance on Slytherin House, vowing that there would forever be hatred between the two Houses. And so began the persecution of the Muggle-borns, and the rivalry that lasted for over a thousand years.'

The groups looked at him after he had finished, amazement on their faces.

'Merlin.' Draco breathed. 'So all this came about because Gryffindor went off with a Muggle-born.'

Harry nodded.

'But what happened to Salazar?' Pansy asked.

'I assume he went off elsewhere and married himself. He had to have done, since his descendant is currently trying to take over the wizarding world.' Harry answered, shrugging.

'Where did you get this?' Snape whispered.

'From Salazar's diary, of course. He kept memoirs of his life and work; they're all in the library. The last entry was dated the night he left Hogwarts, but everything else is accurate.'

'Do you think I might see the diary?'

Harry smirked. 'You can look at it, but it won't do you much good.'

Snape frowned. 'And why not?'

'Because it's written in Parseltongue.'

'Parseltongue!' Blaise cried.

'I didn't even know there was a written form.' Theo said.

'Of course there is. It's called Parselscript. It's more like hieroglyphs than actual writing, but it still exists. I've been practising writing in it, and I've gotten pretty good at it.'

'If I may, I'd still like to look at them.' Snape said tentatively.

'Of course, but under the condition that you tell no one about them and nothing you heard here is repeated, until I say so; that goes for everyone.'

Around him the other Slytherins nodded, and Harry sighed with relief. He had read all about Salazar Slytherin's life, and he felt pity for the serpent founder and his anguish over his lover's loss. It was private, and while he didn't mind sharing what he had learnt with his friends, he did not want the founder's innermost secrets revealed to the entire wizarding populace, just for their amusement. Having his own secrets revealed to them was bad enough.

-

Tbc

Words: 5,200 - 12.07.06 (revised: 11.02.07)

-

A/N: I'm going to be away for the next week, and I won't have any access to the internet, which is why I'm posting this now, rather than waiting until after I get back. I'll answer any reviews, etc, when I get back. Bye!


	11. Secrets and Snakes

Title: Runes of War

Pairing: Harry/Snape

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Post-HBP. The first anniversary of the death of Albus Dumbledore is fast approaching, and people are beginning to lose hope. The fate of the wizarding world rests in the hands of one young man and the strange power he holds.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything belonging to Harry Potter - that delight rest solely with JK Rowling.

Warnings: This story contains m/m relationships, minor death/violence and minor references to incest.

-

Chapter Ten: Secrets and Snakes

Harry smiled at the new Headmistress and stood up, shrinking the files he had been given and placing them in a pocket in his robes. Across the large desk from him McGonagall also rose to her feet, smoothing her hands down her dark blue robes and patting her hair. She had aged too, like many after Dumbledore's death, but had taken on the role of Headmistress valiantly, fighting to keep the school open and running despite the many attempts by both parents and the Ministry to close it. Her duties as Head of Gryffindor had been passed on to Professor Vector.

'Do stay for dinner Harry, I'm sure that the other Professors are most anxious to know that you're alive and well. The students too, I imagine!' She offered, heading for the door.

Harry's mind went briefly to the two Slytherins currently staying as guests in his Chamber, before he brushed the thought aside. He had been spending too much time with them already, and it was about time he found out what was happening outside the Chamber.

'I'd be glad to,' He told McGonagall, following her down the curving staircase and past the stone gargoyle. They talked quietly about Umbridge's newest plot to close Hogwarts while they walked to the Great Hall, and about what it would mean for the school. Thankfully, it had failed, though they both knew it wouldn't be long before she tried again.

The Transfigurations Professor led Harry down the main isle of the Hall and towards the staff table, where a seat had been left next the Headmistress' chair for him, next to Sinistra. Harry waved at Hagrid and nodded at Kingsley, feeling a small flush rise at the memory of Tonks' conversation a few nights ago. The Auror was good-looking and had always treated Harry kindly, but he just wasn't Snape.

As he took his seat, Harry caught sight of Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas waving at him from the Gryffindor table, and he smiled back. As his eyes roamed down the line of students he saw Ginny Weasley, and felt a pang of guilt and irritation. The red-haired girl hadn't taken his decision to leave her and go off alone well, and things had been strained between them, especially with the secrets he refused to tell her. After Ron's death and the revelation of Harry's sexuality, the falling out had been disastrous, and they hadn't spoken to each other since. It was a pity, Harry knew, but he couldn't change what he was, or what had happened, just for her. Nor did he want to have to.

The girl saw him looking her way, and promptly looked in the other direction. Harry fixed his concentration on the plate before him, and began piling it with roast potatoes and chicken, vegetables and gravy. Sinistra was having a conversation with the professor next to her, and McGonagall was doing the same on his other side, but he didn't mind being left to his own devices. It gave him the opportunity to enjoy his meal, and think about what he had to do. He let his eyes roam over the hall once again, searching for his friends. He saw the Slytherins sitting together in a group in the middle of the table, and hid a smile, before his eyes went back to the others in the room. A small frown appeared on his face when he noticed some people missing.

Harry turned to McGonagall, waiting for her to finish and notice him before speaking.

'Professor, where are Neville and Luna?' He asked.

McGonagall frowned slightly as well. 'Mr. Longbottom and Ms. Lovegood?' She said after a brief hesitation. 'Mr. Longbottom's grandmother came to Hogwarts to take him away; she thought it would be safest. Ms. Lovegood on the other hand, perhaps she decided not to come for dinner tonight?'

Satisfied, but also vaguely aware that something wasn't right, Harry sat back. Neville wouldn't have left Hogwarts without telling him, he was sure, but on the other hand, they hadn't spoken since the end of sixth year, so it may have been possible. Luna missing dinner, he could understand. But still, having two of his friends missing at the same time didn't quite feel right to him.

He was distracted when further down the table, Sinistra and Hooch engaged him in conversation. His earlier thoughts were forgotten.

-oOo-

Half an hour later, Harry rose from his seat and said good-bye to the teachers. He made his way out of the Hall using the side entrance for the teachers, intending to make his way to the dungeons to spend the evening before curfew with Draco and the others. Only Pansy and Blaise might be there though, since Vince, Greg and Theo were headed for Quidditch practice. The mention of the sport had had Harry's fingers itching for the Firebolt currently living in his closet at Grimmauld Place, but he knew he didn't have time for that. Maybe after, when it was all over, he would challenge Draco to a match, but not now.

As he was crossing the entrance Hall he heard someone call his name. He stopped and turned to find Kingsley Shacklebolt running after him, an awkward expression on the Defence Professor's face.

'Harry.'

'Kingsley.' He greeted warmly.

Kingsley stopped in front of him and ran a hand over his head. 'Um, Harry. Well, I'm not quite sure what to say, so I'll just spit it out.' He took a short breath. 'Do you, that is, I was talking with someone a few days ago and it's just, ah Hell! I've been told that you have _feelings_ for me, and...Well.' He finished lamely.

After the momentary shock wore off Harry groaned and tilted his head to the ceiling. 'Tonks!'

'What?'

Harry looked back down at him. 'Kingsley, you probably heard this from Tonks, yes?'

The dark-skinned Auror nodded.

Harry grimaced in embarrassment. 'It's not true. Tonks just got confused about something I said. She took it the wrong way and whatever she said, it's not true.'

'So you don't fancy me?'

'No.' Harry shook his head, letting out a little chuckle at the absurdity of the idea.

'Oh thank Merlin!' Kingsley sighed in relief. 'Because I like you a lot Harry, but I'm straight, and nothing would have happened. It would just be uncomfortable, and I wouldn't want that.'

Harry laughed, Kingsley joining in.

'I mean, it's Tonks, and I should really know by now that anything she says is a bit suspect, but, you know how it is sometimes? She seemed so earnest.'

Harry grinned and nodded.

'Well, I'm glad we got that sorted out. I'll just go, now. Leave you to wherever you're going.'

'Good bye.'

Harry watched him go before carrying on his trip down to the dungeons. He would have to speak with Tonks about keeping her promise to be silent, but he was glad that he and Kingsley had sorted it out without much trouble to either of them. He could only imagine what it would have been like if the Auror had carried on thinking that Harry was attracted to him, rather than approaching him.

Harry was nearing the tapestry when he felt a sharp prod in his back and he stumbled a few steps, hand palming his wand as he span around, only to find an empty corridor.

'Hello?' He called.

'Hello to you too!'

Harry relaxed, recognising Draco's cultured tones. He returned his wand to its holster before looking in the direction of the voice.

'What on earth are you doing here?' He whispered fiercely.

'Severus sent me on an errand to the library to fetch some books for him. I'm meeting Blaise there, so we won't be back until later - if at all.'

Harry grinned at the laughter in the blonde's voice. 'I wonder what you two will be doing.' He drawled sarcastically.

Draco smothered a laugh and nudged Harry on the shoulder with an invisible hand.

'Don't get caught!' Harry warned as the blonde moved away from him and down the corridor.

'Do I ever?' He heard Draco tease.

Harry chuckled and carried on down the corridor. He wondered what books Snape had sent Draco to get, then hurried his step as he remembered that he had promised the Potions Master to show him Salazar's diaries that night. Snape would be exceedingly angry if he was late.

-oOo-

Minerva McGonagall strode beside Kingsley Shacklebolt down the corridor, an anxious expression on her wizened face. They came to a door and she motioned him through. Closing it behind them, she conjured up a silencing spell and turned to face the Auror.

'Kingsley, Potter was asking questions about them at dinner.'

The Auror ran a hand over his head. 'What did you tell him?'

Minerva frowned. 'I told him what I was told to tell him: that Mr. Longbottom was taken home by his Grandmother, and that Miss Lovegood was probably not hungry, and had chosen not to come to dinner.'

He sighed.

'This can't keep going on, Kingsley. He will have to know eventually. He is bound to find out!'

The Auror shot her what could only be described as an unhappy look. 'I don't like lying to him any more than you do, but at the moment we don't have a choice. You heard what Moody said, just the same as I.'

'He's been going off alone all year - just because he's been missing for a few days is no reason to believe he's up to something harmful!'

'I know, Minerva, I know. But maybe there is some truth to what he said. Harry _has_ been secretive lately, more so than usual, coming and going all hours of the day at night - from here and Headquarters - without a word to anyone. Even Remus knows nothing. For now, we'll do as he tells us, and make sure Harry doesn't find out.'

Minerva hesitated. 'Kingsley, do you think they have a chance?'

'Longbottom and Lovegood? They were kidnapped by You-Know-Who more than a week ago. In all probability, they're already dead.'

'The poor children.' Minerva put a hand to her mouth. 'What will we tell Harry when he finds out?'

'We'll tell him nothing. It was Mad-Eye's idea - he can explain. It's not good leadership, lying and keeping things from the one in charge. Now, hush. Let's get out of here before someone tries to get in.'

The Headmistress and the Auror moved to the door, Minerva muttering the counter-charm. The door to the library slammed shut behind them, and all was silent.

-oOo-

Behind a large bookcase near the Restricted Section of Hogwarts' Library, two students stared at each other in shock and disbelief. Their previous activity was forgotten in the face of the conversation they had just heard moments before. They leaned against each other, wide blue eyes locked with brown. Blaise moved away from Draco, letting his blonde lover drop from where he had been pressed against a stone wall.

'Blaise, did we just hear what I think we heard?' Draco asked slowly.

The dark-skinned Slytherin nodded, pity entering his dark eyes at the knowledge of what they would have to do. 'We'll have to tell Harry.'

Draco sighed and ran a pale hand through his hair. 'Oh Merlin, Hecate and Salazar himself! I don't know what this will do to him.'

Blaise bit his lip. 'After Granger and Weasley, he's not going to take this well.'

Draco's grey-blue eyes widened. 'That's an understatement if I ever heard one. Come on, Blaise. Let's get this over with.'

With that Draco wrapped himself in Harry's invisibility cloak, and the two boys fled the library.

-oOo-

Severus' face broke out into an incredulous look, an enraptured expression lighting his black eyes, his hands hesitating before touching the book that Harry held out for him. He huffed in consternation when he heard Harry chuckle in amusement, but it did not distract him overly much from the precious volume. It was large, leather-bound, silver etchings along the green. On the front cover was an image of a large serpent, its body coiled into an elaborate shape, with eyes made of small emerald jewels. Severus ran his fingers over the snake, and then let out a startled yelp when the snake came alive under his touch and hissed at him.

Harry laughed again, then leaned forward to hiss at the snake, all under Severus' wary eye.

'Well?' Severus snapped.

'You should know by now that Salazar leaves guardians on all his things. I had to tell the snake to allow you to read the book.'

Severus grunted and ignored him in favour of taking Salazar's diary and opening it reverently. Artefacts from the Founders were rare, and Severus had now placed his hands on more than he could ever have dreamed of. He was grateful, so very grateful, because he knew that there were those more deserving than him. Dismissing his dark thoughts, he looked at the written parseltongue within. The text was made up of pictures, curving lines, squiggles and swirls: snakes in different poses, sizes and number, entwined or not, each carefully inked in black. He could make no sense of them, for each seemed to be different, and every time he looked, they moved and changed, so that no one was the same twice. He stared in awe, and not without a little regret, for he knew that he would have no hope of deciphering the language of the snakes.

'I could probably make you a translation if you want?' Harry said quietly. 'I mean, after the war is over, and everything is back to normal.' He grimaced. 'Or as normal as things can be.'

Severus smirked and glanced back down. 'I would like that, thank you. Is this his only book?'

Harry laughed. 'Merlin no! Some are quite rare potions tomes, but they made little sense to me, so I only glanced at them.'

Severus could already feel his fingers itching for the book. He had gone through about half of Slytherin's library so far, and had already found many interesting books, with potions and spells that most wizards would give their right arm to possess. In one corner he had even found his old potions text, which had caused so many problems the year before. He had yet to bring up the book with Harry. He had tried brewing some of Slytherin's more simple potions, and he had found them to be almost rudimentary compared to some they had now, in terms of magick and ingredients, but at the same time so advanced when it came to results and effects. He could very well believe that Slytherin was one of the best Potions Masters there had ever been.

He smiled at Harry and saw the amusement in the wizard's green eyes, but found he was too content himself to take offence. It had been too long - if ever - since he had seen the young man's eyes light up like that. He could only remember hate and anger, and it left a hollow feeling in his gut. He didn't want that, not now. Not from him. Severus turned his eyes back to Salazar's diary, and closed it gently, a small smile curling the corners of his mouth.

'Harry, about -'

Severus' words were cut off when he heard the sound of hurried footsteps heading down the corridor towards the Potions Lab they stood in. He frowned slightly. There shouldn't have been anyone here. Crabbe, Goyle and Nott had Quidditch practice, the Parkinson girl had returned to her dorms, and Draco had decided to spend the evening with Zabini. It was only supposed to be him and Harry in the Chamber tonight, where he had hoped to continue the conversation that they had started the previous night.

Severus left the table, and headed for the door with Harry close behind him, curious as to who would be tearing down the corridor.

It was with some surprise he saw Draco and Zabini rush into the Potions Lab, out of breath and flushed with exertion. Their eyes were somewhat wild, and Severus suddenly had a sinking feeling in his gut. Whatever had caused them to run like that would not be good.

'You look like you've run all the way from the library.' Harry said grinning slightly, but Severus could sense the same unease coming from him.

'We have.' Blaise panted.

Severus shared a quick glance with Harry, and moved over to the boy.

'What is it?' He asked.

'We were in the library just now, when Professors McGonagall and Shacklebolt came in.' Draco said, eyes locked on Harry. 'They were talking about you - and Longbottom and a girl called Luna Lovegood.'

'What about them?'

'She said that you'd been asking about them at dinner, and that she'd told you that neither of them were there.'

Harry nodded slowly. 'She said that Neville was taken home by his Grandmother, and that Luna was skipping dinner.'

'It's not true.' Blaise said heatedly. 'According to Shacklebolt and McGonagall, that's what Mad-Eye Moody told them to say. They said something about leaving him to explain to you.'

'Harry,' Draco said, silver-blue eyes flickering with pain, 'Longbottom and Lovegood were taken by the Dark Lord over a week ago. There's a good chance that they're dead.' He paused. 'I'm sorry. I know they were friends.'

Severus turned to Harry, and saw the boy step back as if he had received a blow, which wasn't all that unbelievable. He sucked in a ragged breath, his eyes staring in disbelief at Draco. He shook his head, and put an arm on the table to hold himself upright.

'No. I don't believe you. They can't - ' His eyes searched Draco's, pleading for it to be a lie. 'No.'

Severus reached out a hand and put it on Harry's arm. 'Harry...'

'No!' Harry wrenched his arm from his grasp and stumbled away from the three Slytherins. 'It's not true!' He shouted, and spinning around, hissed at the door, and bolted through.

'Harry!' Severus called after him, but the boy didn't stop. He shot a glare at Draco and Blaise.

'Stay here!'

With that command, Severus ran out of the door behind Harry, hoping that he would be able to catch up with the distraught teen before he did something unforgivable, that hurt others - or himself.

-oOo-

Behind, in the Chamber, Draco looked at Blaise. The dark-skinned boy held open his arms, and Draco accepted the offer, finding comfort in his lover's hold. He stared out of the room, where Severus had just run after Harry. His blue-grey eyes were filled with worry for his mentor, and his new friend.

'We'll have to tell the others when they get back.'

Draco nodded against Blaise's chest, holding tighter. 'Do you think he'll be alright?'

'I hope so Drake, I really do.'

-

Tbc

Words: 3,161 - 26.07.2006


	12. Harsh Comfort

Title: Runes of War

Pairing: Harry/Snape

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Post-HBP. The first anniversary of the death of Albus Dumbledore is fast approaching, and people are beginning to lose hope. The fate of the wizarding world rests in the hands of one young man and the strange power he holds.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything belonging to Harry Potter - that delight rest solely with JK Rowling.

Warnings: This story contains m/m relationships, minor death/violence and minor references to incest.

**-**

Chapter Eleven: Harsh Comfort

Harry stormed down the dungeon corridors, blinded by tears, mind whirling. He was awash with feelings of betrayal, grief and the desire for revenge. He wanted to hurt others like he was hurting, and he would do it in whatever way he could; with words, actions, magick.

He didn't understand why they would keep it from him, lie to him. Minerva had been a good friend since he had joined the Order, and he got on with Kingsley well. Moody had always treated him with a mixture of suspicion and contempt, but it had been nothing he couldn't deal with - he had seen it before; he was used to it by now. He didn't know why...and it hurt.

Hermione was dead, and Ron along with her. He now had to deal with the fact that two more of his friends were kidnapped, most probably dead, at the hand of the same man who had brought about the unnecessary deaths of so many. His Mum and Dad, Cedric, Sirius, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore.

He didn't think he could take any more...

All of a sudden, he felt a strong hand close around his arm, pulling him away from the direction he wished to go. He started to fight the hold until he saw it was Snape, jaw clenched, and he breathed in the now familiar scent that was a mixture of potions and something dark and spicy. He was led down the corridors without protest, but it wasn't until they stopped in front of a mural and Snape whispered a password that he knew where they were.

Snape led him along the darkened hallway and into the sitting room, where he was unceremoniously lowered into one of the leather armchairs. With a whispered charm the fire in the grate was lit, along with the candles around the room. He watched - his own emotions still rolling in his gut - as the Potions Master leaned heavily against the mantelpiece, knuckles white with the force of his grip, trying to get a hold on the very discernable anger coursing through him. When Snape straightened, movement stiff, and slowly stepped towards him, arms folding carefully over his chest - so much reminiscent of when he was a teacher - Harry met the black stare with his own fierce gaze, his lips trembling in anger, in hurt…and like a wounded animal cornered and afraid, he lashed out at the only one there: Snape.

'Why don't you just say it?' He bit out. 'You're angry enough - I can tell! Tell me I'm stupid, I'm arrogant; that I haven't got a shred of sense haring of like I did, that it's all my fault and I'm going to get someone killed -' His bitter words came to a choked halt.

There was a brief moment of silence, but when Snape did speak, his voice was low, unhurried, the barest edge to it showing his anger had only diminished slightly. 'And why would I do that, hmm? Did it never occur to you that my anger is not aimed at you; that I might have a different reason for my actions or the way I feel?' He continued in the silky tone that so characterised him, his black eyes glittering. 'You keep reminding me, _Harry_, that you are not the same person you once were - with good reason, I might add, since I have seen it myself, many times over the past weeks. You have grown, matured, taken up the power and responsibilities left for you, and handled them _remarkably_. And yet…you do not grant me the same courtesy: in saying what you have, you have just shown me that your view of me does not match with mine of you. You do not believe that I will take your side, do you, Harry? More to the point, you do not _trust_ me to.'

He took a deep breath, his eyes closing momentarily, the lines around his mouth visible as his lips tightened. He sighed quietly, tension lessening, and when he opened his eyes again Harry could see worry in them, worry mingling with the anger and the impatience, worry that he hadn't noticed before; even such a small amount was enough to inspire feelings of guilt. After all, everything that Snape said was true. What he had expected was the all-too-familiar diatribe of the ex-teacher putting him in his place, placing the blame of his friends' kidnapping squarely at his feet, along with any other criticism - both large and little - that Snape had always had to offer in the past. He had fallen into the trap of thinking of the Snape that he had known in the past - something he had thought he had overcome, like with Draco and the other Slytherins. It seemed that even he still had some way to go when it came to getting over past views.

'I -' Harry began, but he was cut off.

'No matter, I will overlook that for now, as I know you are not yourself.' His voice grew quieter, past memories - dark memories - brought to the fore. 'You see, I understand, more than you might know, what it feels like to be betrayed in that way; lied to. I can imagine that the thing you'd like most to do right now is to go and try to rescue Longbottom and Lovegood, but I assure you, going off unprepared, highly emotional, and _alone_ will only get you killed, and where would your friends be then? Do you not understand by now that you are not alone in this? If you would rather not be with me, then go and talk to Lupin - Draco even.' He paused, mouth twisting down slightly. 'Why do you insist on trying to do everything by yourself? Why won't you let us _help_ you?'

'I don't know how!' Harry cried, frustration and anger surging up once more. He rose to his feet, his hands clenching into fists at his side. 'Is that what you wanted to hear? All my life I've had to take care of myself, because I learned from the very start that no one else would. I only had myself to rely on. Even after I came here, to Hogwarts, I still found that in the important things, it was still just me on my own. There was no one there when I fought Quirrell; no one in the Chamber helping me fight that Basilisk; no one in that graveyard duelling Voldemort with me. _I was alone!_

'No one helped me when I needed it - not the professors, not the students, not even Dumbledore.' He gasped for breath, and his intense green eyes bored into Snape's. 'So no, I _don't_ understand that I'm not alone in this. I don't know how to trust, not like that. Not with others' lives. I've lost everyone, and I don't think I can take anymore. He's ruining my life, and I hate it. I _hate _it!'

'Then why don't you end it?!' Snape demanded.

'_Can't you see I'm trying?_!'

His words were anguished, a sheen of tears coating his eyes, against his will spilling over and down his cheeks. He lashed out, his fist hitting Snape's shoulder, forcing him to step back with the force of the blow, his hands immediately rising to wrap around Harry's wrists, ready to prevent another attack; otherwise he made no move to retreat, his face impassive. Harry met Snape's black eyes, and instead of the pity he had thought he would find, he saw compassion and understanding. It was his undoing. Something seemed to break inside, and his deep breaths did nothing to stem the flow of emotion that clawed its way up from within him, to erupt from him as a choked sob. He crumpled to the ground, the firm hold Snape had around Harry's wrists causing the older man to kneel as well. He wrenched his hands away, out of the Potions Master's loosened hold, covering his face in shame at letting Snape see him so weak and exposed - a far cry from the mature, untouchable image he had strived to present thus far. Each sound was torn from him, a testament to the pain and hurt he had suppressed for so long; for the first time since the deaths of his best friends he cried.

There was still a lingering awkwardness in the way that Snape drew Harry to his chest, uncertainty in the arms that wrapped around him in a loose hold, but Harry paid it no mind, instinctively clutching the robes in front of him, burying his face into his teacher's pale neck. The arms around him tightened, and finally Harry let go, safe in the knowledge that for once, there would be someone to catch him.

He cried for his friends, the ones he had lost, and the ones who he might yet lose; he cried for Ron and Hermione, who were no longer there to help him, to stand beside him and share the burden of his task, instead leaving it to others to fill their place - Snape and Draco and Remus. He cried for Neville and Luna, two innocents, drawn into the war through no fault of their own, the only reason being that they were his friends. He cried for the deaths of everyone he hadn't been able to prevent. Most of all, he cried for himself - a child who had had to grow up too fast, now faced with a destiny he didn't want, and a war he didn't know if he would even win.

He didn't know how long he cried in Snape's arms, how long his body was wracked by the outpouring of emotions long kept buried. When Harry could cry no more, and his sobs had finally stilled, he lay calmly at last. The room was still and quiet, matching the newfound tranquillity Harry felt - a contrast to the ravaging storm from before. His eyes were open, unseeing, his mind numbed to everything but the warmth of the man next to him and the soothing crackle of the fire in the grate.

He took a shuddering breath, inhaling the soft spicy scent that was Snape, and tightened his hold around the Potions Master's still-thin chest. He felt a tentative hand rise and come to rest on the back of his neck, the fingers idly brushing over strands of his hair. When he made no move to push it aside - as if, after everything that had happened this evening, he would - the touch grew more confident, stroking softly over his hair, fingers lingering over the silky strands. Harry let his eyes wander over the bookcases he had looked at before, over the knickknacks tucked away that he had missed, content as he couldn't ever remember being before.

'I'm sorry.' His voice was quiet, but the sudden sound of it caused Snape to startle underneath him, the hand stilling a moment before carrying on with its soothing stroking.

'What are you sorry for?' The words were a gentle rumble next to his ear.

'For earlier…when I shouted at you. You were right. I…I didn't trust you, did I? After all that you've done, after all that I've been saying about how different I am - you were right. And -' He sighed. 'I'm just sorry.'

'It is of no matter now, Harry.'

And Harry believed him. He closed his eyes and settled further in Snape's hold.

'You already know I grew up with the Dursleys.' He started lightly, a false lightness to hide the sad truth of his words. 'A Muggle family, they were, who hated anything and everything to do with magick. They never wanted me, and made sure that I knew it. They praised Dudley, my cousin, showered him with gifts, and spoilt him completely. It was the opposite for me.'

He shrugged lightly, but could still feel some residual pain from his treatment at the hands of his relatives. 'I was the unloved one, the burden; no matter how much I tried, no matter what I did, I could never get them to love me, or at the very least treat me as one of their own. I wanted to so much. I wanted a family - one that would love me.

'I found that in Ron and Hermione, and the Weasleys too, in a way. We had problems and fought, but everyone does. It's true though, that after fourth year, Ron and I were never really the same again, and then when they started dating, I was left alone more often than not while they spent time together. It _did_ bother me, to an extent, but there wasn't much I could do about it, so I chose not to think about it, and threw myself into anything I could find to distract me.

'Ron and Hermione were the first friends I ever had. They showed me that I wasn't worthless. They weren't perfect, I know that. Hermione could never leave anything alone; if she didn't know something it drove her mad, and she was bossy too. Ron was prejudiced, a little bit stubborn and pig-headed, but they were the best friends I had, and if I didn't have them, life would have been a lot more difficult.' He broke off, fighting the lump in his throat.

'How did they die?'

'Hermione was researching some information on horcruxes in some obscure library in Ireland. She wasn't paying attention and didn't protect herself. She died from a curse-trap that had been protecting the scroll she was looking at. A week later, Ron threw himself in front of a killing curse in a Death Eater raid. It was stupid, so stupid.' He lifted a hand to roughly wipe away the lingering wetness on his cheek, laughing bitterly. 'And now this! There was no reason to take them - none at all. They aren't part of the Order. They don't know anything about what I'm doing. They don't deserve this!'

'You're right, Harry, they don't. The Dark Lord only took them because he knew it would hurt you. He was counting on your sense of loyalty and grief to make you do something foolish, such as go after him or them - and you were about to play right into his hands.'

'No.' Harry was quick to deny, sitting up to meet his professor's eyes. 'I don't know what exactly I was going to do, but not that. I learned - learned the hard way.'

He lowered his eyes, and heard Snape sigh.

'Very well. I believe you. Similarly, I also realise that you know that the longer this war carries on, the stronger He will become…and it is time to end it. You cannot afford distractions.' Snape paused, lifting his hand to cup Harry's cheek, bringing his face up so their eyes could meet. The expression in his eyes was serious. 'However, saying that: if - and I mean _if_ - Mr. Longbottom and Ms. Lovegood are still alive, I give you my word I will do all I can to help you get them back.'

Harry's breath hitched, hope and gratitude shining in his eyes. He lifted his own hand, let it hover for just a moment, before resting it against Snape's cheek, the thumb gently touching the corner of his mouth. The black eyes showed mild surprise, and Snape's body jerked as if some movement had suddenly been aborted, though what kind of movement it might have been Harry doubted even Snape knew.

'Thank you.' He whispered, and leaned forward, his lips placing a barely-there kiss upon Snape's own. Snape shuddered against him, but before Harry could move back to ask what was wrong, Snape's mouth pressed against his again, lips hot and warm and nothing like Harry had experienced before. He took a startled breath, and then his body relaxed, Harry surrendering to the persistent force of Snape's touch. The kiss was gentle, warm, kind - inconsistent with the usual vitriol that came from Snape's lips. Harry opened his mouth to Snape's probing tongue and tasted the older man's dark and bitter flavour; he could taste hints of the coffee ice-cream that Snape had eaten earlier. When their mouths came apart for breath, they paused, panting slightly, Snape's forehead pressed against his own.

'Professor,' Harry swallowed. 'Do you…do you think I can defeat him?'

Snape's eyes softened minutely. 'Yes, Harry. I believe you can.'

Harry nodded in acceptance of the Potions Master's words, taking strength from the sincerity of them. After all, Snape was never one to waste his words on sentiments he did not hold, so if he believed that Harry had a chance, then Harry did too.

'And Harry…call me Severus.'

'Severus.' Harry murmured, complying willingly with the Potions Master's request, the name rolling off his tongue in a way that someone might have easily mistaken it for parseltongue. Arms tightened their hold around him, gathering him once more against the Potions Master, and Harry heard him sigh.

'Now, let's get some sleep. Tomorrow we'll discuss what to do about the Order and your friends.'

Harry nodded and curled next to Severus' warm body again, content to just be held for the remainder of the night. Tomorrow, the fight and planning would begin again, but tonight was for them.

-oOo-

The boy stepped in front of the mirror, his face haggard, eyes dark with worry, his skin even paler in comparison. Blaise had left half-an-hour ago, just after the others had been informed of what had happened. Pansy had been upset, Theo, Greg and Vince shocked and concerned about Harry and how he would deal with this latest blow. Theo had assured them that Severus would be able to sort everything out, but now when Draco was alone, left to his thoughts, he found he wasn't as sure. Theo hadn't seen Harry's face, hadn't seen the utter anguish in his eyes.

It was still unbelievable to think that he and Harry were now friends. It seemed wrong, somehow, in light of their past, that those two names should now be linked together by friendship - something that seemed so mundane, but was infinitely more complex.

Six years of rivalry. Six years of hate, and cruelty, and any other negative emotion one could possibly imagine; that was what they had had between them - that was what they had had to overcome…and amazingly, astoundingly, it seemed they had.

Or at least enough of it anyway.

Draco remembered the first time he had met Harry Potter, nothing but a scrawny boy wearing clothes innumerable sizes too big for him, standing on a stool in Madam Malkin's. No one would have guessed they were the same age. He didn't know who he was then, of course, but he found out soon enough, and imagine his surprise when he found out just who he was: Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived himself.

Like the well brought up Pure-Blood Heir that he was, he had offered him his hand - an alliance, a friendship, something that could have been so much more - if Harry had not turned him down…if he had not sided with Weasley.

After that Draco had no choice.

Throughout history the Malfoys had often been accused of excessive pride, and the same bred true in Draco.

He had been slighted, and that would not be forgiven.

Thus began the hostility. Thus began the hate.

He had often wondered what might have been different, if he had not acted in the way that he had.

Well, according to Severus, Harry would have been a Slytherin, and he saw no reason for the Professor to lie.

He had seen the Slytherin in him, the power...oh Merlin the power…

Even at eleven, Harry had been powerful. Subconsciously Draco supposed he had always known this, but more often than not blocked it out whenever he thought of him, whenever he met him in the hallways of Hogwarts, fought with him…

Draco turned on the tap, letting the cold water flow over his hands, contemplating the light that glinted off the thin scars that covered his body, a physical proof of just how powerful Harry was.

After all, he mused, if he had admitted even to himself that Harry Potter was powerful, it would have ruined everything. Slytherins were drawn to power, both history and his own experience had taught him that. Then, he had not - could not - have allowed himself to respect him, not even a small amount. Harry was a Gryffindor. Draco was a Slytherin. They were rivals. That was all that mattered, all that anyone ever considered.

Now, though, he had no such constraints. There was nothing to stop Draco from admitting that he liked Harry. There was nothing to stop him from saying that he admired his strength, his power, him. There was nothing to stop him from being his friend. The simple freedom of that was almost invigorating.

It was true, though, that it was Draco who made more effort. He curbed his sharp words, reined in the temper that Harry still managed to ignite. He was careful with what he said and asked, making sure never to give offence. Other times this fact would have made him resentful, but though he may not like it, he did understand.

This was war, and Draco was not his main priority.

He had other things that had to take up his time, other things that he thought about.

Still, he did his part too.

He talked to Draco, told him things that he probably never told anyone else. He trusted him with his secrets. He sometimes wondered why…but then remembered that Harry's friends were dead, that he was alone. Was it any wonder then that he had befriended Draco; that he had chosen to talk to him; that he had chosen to trust? He did not tell Draco about the war, what he was doing, or why - and Draco knew better than to ask. He didn't mind too much, for what Harry did tell him was far more valuable.

They shared stories: Draco told him of his childhood, Harry told Draco about his adventures while at school, with the Basilisk, the Tournament, and the Department of Mysteries. He told him of his godfather and the werewolf; the grief he still felt for one; the worry for the other.

When Draco handed him a potion to drink to heal any wounds he had, Harry drank it without comment. There was no suspicion that he might poison him or harm him, and somehow he didn't think that it was because of the debt he owed to him.

He allowed Draco to see him, the real him, and something told the blonde that there were only few with whom he let down his masks, and showed who he really was: a powerful wizard, both Slytherin and Gryffindor, a pillar of strength who would defeat the Dark Lord.

And he would. There was no question of that. The sheer determination and power that filled him removed any other possibility.

Draco sometimes thought it was almost an honour to be the one to see him without masks.

Harry was not perfect, Draco was more than aware of that, and he did not pretend to be. He hated, he cried, he made mistakes: he was human…not this saviour that others saw him as. And yet, he had something that drew people to him. They followed him willingly, blindly, believing in him. In a way, he almost reminded Draco of people like Dumbledore, or even the Dark Lord.

The only real difference between them was that Harry was unaware of it. _That_ was what made him special.

The Slytherin had not been immune to it; his friends hadn't, and funnily enough, neither had Severus.

_Ah Severus…._

Severus Snape, a Potions Master, a friend of his Father's, and a man Draco had known nearly all his life. He'd always been looking out for him, in one form or another, ever since he was a child. That hadn't changed, even when the blonde had failed in his task for the Dark Lord. Severus had not abandoned him.

A wry smile curled his lips.

He had always thought his professor was a Death Eater, loyal to the Dark Lord. It just went to show how good a spy he really was. Draco never suspected anything, just as he had intended. It was the reason why he had never gone to him with his concerns over taking the Mark, never asked him for help or told him what he was doing. Part of him regretted it, for if Severus had known, if Draco had confided in him, they might not have been in the mess they were now.

Ah well, no matter.

He had protected him, saved his life, hadn't given up on him no matter what. A year they had spent on the run. A year where they had fought, they had grieved, they had feared, and in the end forged a bond stronger than any Draco had ever felt. Without him, he knew he would have died.

Severus was a bastard, to be sure, with more faults than the number of fingers and toes put together; he was quick to judge, harsh to those he had deemed unworthy, and rarely, very rarely did someone force him to change his mind. It seemed remarkable that Harry was one such person, but Harry Potter always had been different. He had surprised them both, and half the time Draco lived in dread of what he may yet come up with, while the other was spent in a state of breathless anticipation.

Severus didn't agree, of course, but then again, in his line of work surprises weren't something to look forward to.

A quick smile crossed his face as he turned off the water and reached for a towel to wipe his hands.

He was a good man, though Draco knew many would disagree - Severus included - and he happened to think that he would be good for Harry…

Not all strength was physical. Severus had what Harry needed: someone to depend on when the world fell apart around them, someone he could trust, someone who wouldn't turn on him for any little fault or flaw.

As for what Harry could do for Severus? Maybe, just maybe, he could teach him that there was still good left in the world…

The blonde Slytherin left the room, confident that everything would soon be resolved, one way or another.

-

Tbc

Words: 4,447 - 28.07.2006 (revised: 8.04.07, 26.07.07)


	13. Treachery and Deceit

Title: Runes of War

Pairing: Harry/Snape

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Post-HBP. The first anniversary of the death of Albus Dumbledore is fast approaching, and people are beginning to lose hope. The fate of the wizarding world rests in the hands of one young man and the strange power he holds.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. That delight belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Warnings: This story contains m/m relationships, minor death/violence and minor references to incest.

-

**A/N - Well, it's longer than normal, if that's any consolation for the wait. I do apologise - but RL has been really hectic lately, and I've had no time, nor desire to write. Hopefully things will get better soon - I'm currently working on two other fics at the moment: "Le Roi de Masques" - an HP/LM/SS AU, and an as of yet untitled HPLM OS, both of which - with any luck - I'll get out by the end of this month. I hope...**

**Again, I'm sorry.**

**-**

Chapter Twelve: Treachery and Deceit 

'Harry - Harry wake up!'

Harry's eyes snapped open at once, immediately fixing upon Severus leaning over him.

'It's nearly morning - we need to leave before the house-elves come here.'

Harry dropped his head back with a soft groan, lifting a hand to rub at his eyes. With a small sigh he levered himself up until he was sitting, looking around to find himself not in the sitting room before the fire where he had gone to sleep, but in Severus' bed. On seeing Harry awake and at least pretending to get ready to leave, Severus nodded to himself and swept out of the room, his cloak billowing behind him in a way that never ceased to impress Harry. He yawned sleepily, and took the opportunity to look around. The bedroom was large, with smooth grey stone walls. A large cupboard stood over to one side, to the right of the four poster bed on which he sat. The bed was covered in sheets of smooth black and green, matching the rugs scattered around the room. On the left of the bed was another fireplace, lit, and beside the bed a small cabinet. He could see no clock, but knew that it couldn't be more than two hours before dawn, as he could see the first hints of it colouring the enchanted painting on the bedroom wall.

For a place that Severus had lived and worked in for nearly twenty years, there was very little in the way of personal possessions in this room - after only a few weeks Slytherin's chambers already looked more lived in - and Harry felt a small twinge of sorrow, thinking of what life must have been like for the Potions Master.

'Harry!'

Hearing the sharp call from the other room, Harry got to his feet, abandoning his perusal of Severus' room, swiftly making his way to Severus, seeing the older man waiting for him at the entrance to the small hallway that lead out of the chambers. Now wide awake, he couldn't help but feel awkward over his outburst last night and the following descent into tears. He could find no consolation from Severus, whose brisk and efficient movements gave Harry no indication of his feelings. On seeing Harry, the Potions Master immediately turned to leave, and Harry felt a sudden clench of alarm in his stomach.

'Wait - ' He called out.

Severus turned around, his eyes and facial expression unreadable, guarded, making a faint sound of impatience. Whatever Harry had been thinking of saying died away on his lips. He paused, and that brief moment of hesitation and insecurity brought forth a tiny surge of anger at the situation, igniting the stubbornness that was often the cause for his downfall, and causing his mouth to form a thin determined line, his eyebrows to draw down into a small frown.

Lifting his chin, he walked briskly towards Severus, refusing to be intimidated by the immobile figure, the still indecipherable face, and in a sudden movement, seized the back of Severus' head and pulled him down in order to firmly press his lips to Harry's. It was hard, and brutal - more to make a point than arouse or show affection. When Harry drew back his eyes were full of challenge, daring Severus to deny what had been said last night, to tell Harry he was unwelcome. They had made progress last night, and he'd be damned if it was all undone now.

It took a moment, but eventually the muscles in Severus' stiff face relaxed, the expression in his eyes softened, and he moved his arms up to cradle Harry's face. He brought his head down so that his forehead rested lightly against the younger man's.

'Foolish Gryffindor.' He muttered, mostly to himself, his voice full of warmth and resigned amusement.

Harry smiled. 'Don't you forget it.'

And as Harry followed Severus through the dungeon corridors moments later, he got the feeling that somehow, it would all turn out okay.

-oOo-

'Harry! Thank Merlin you're back.'

Harry stopped short on entering the Chamber as Draco's voice rang out. The blonde jumped to his feet and ran over to him, and after a brief hesitation, threw his arms around him and hugged him tightly. With a bemused expression on his face, Harry awkwardly patted his back, and quirked his face at Blaise's grin, as the Slytherin sauntered out of the back rooms. After him came the others, and from their relieved faces, Harry assumed that Draco had told them of last night's incidents. Draco moved away from him, and Harry smiled slightly.

'We shouldn't have told you like that, and we shouldn't have let you run off like that when you were clearly upset. I'm just glad that Severus found you.'

Harry smiled in embarrassment and shrugged. 'It doesn't matter. I would have taken it badly no matter how you told me. Don't worry about it.'

Draco smiled warmly, but there was still an edge to his expression, and Harry could see the results of a sleepless night on his face.

'Where did you spend the night? You didn't come back here.' Pansy asked.

'I took Harry to my Chambers.' Severus replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

When all eyes turned to him, eyes carefully considering the situation and coming up with something a little too close to the truth for Harry's tastes, he shrugged awkwardly. 'I needed somewhere to go where I could calm down before I did…something stupid.'

He sent a somewhat sheepish look at Severus. One side of the ex-Death Eater's mouth twitched.

'Indeed.' He then turned away. 'Draco, do you have those books I asked you to…'

As Harry watched Severus and Draco wander off to one side of the Chamber, already entering into a discussion, a tender smile settled upon his features, and he sighed. Though neither of them had spoken of it, last night and this morning had marked a significant change for them. Though there were many things still to talk about and do, at least Harry was now secure in the knowledge that it would be with Severus by his side, the older man willing to give them a chance and see whether it was possible for something to work between them.

When he finally tore his eyes from the black-clad man, his eyes caught Blaise's from a short distance away, and the teenage boy cocked his head to the side in question, nodding towards the door to the Inner Chambers. Harry nodded, and the two of them left silently, hearing the others behind them start up a lively conversation about Herbology homework and the latest perils to be found in Greenhouse Three.

The two boys didn't speak until they reached the workroom, where Harry immediately began to wander around the room, picking up the books scattered here and there, and arranging them into a pile. Without comment, Blaise began to help. Harry swept a strand of his hair out of his face, leaving him to it while he started on returning the books to their places on the shelves.

He jumped slightly when Blaise spoke at last. 'You might want to speak to Draco again later on - he was more distressed than he showed by last night.'

Harry smiled slightly. 'I kind of gathered from the hug earlier…but I'll make sure to do so, don't worry about it. I…wasn't myself.' He told the mild-mannered Slytherin.

'Understandable. I believe many people would react the same way on hearing such.' He paused in passing Harry a pile of books to shelve, a sly glint entering his eyes. 'You do know that by now we've all realised something of what's been developing between you and the Professor.'

Harry sighed, taking the pile from him and glancing at the spines, reading the titles in order to know where to put them. 'Yeah.'

His tone was resigned, knowing that while he and Severus didn't actively flaunt what was growing between them, they were surrounded by people - who while still just students - were Slytherins, and therefore accomplished at picking up on hints in words and actions, the little signs that would allow them to piece together the truth.

Blaise chuckled at his tone. 'If you're already wearied by me and the others, it brings into question your involvement with the Professor.'

There was a curious lilt to his voice, one that invited further information, but at the same time clearly stated that Blaise wouldn't take offence if rebuffed.

In the silence that followed the unasked question, Harry bit his lip in indecision. He knew that Severus was a private man, and would probably dislike it greatly if Harry were to share the details of what happened between them with anyone, but still…

It had been a long time since he had been this happy, had had a secret that he wanted to share this much; and it was not as if his choices of confidant were wide. If he had wanted to speak with anyone it would have been Remus, but the older werewolf didn't know what Harry had been doing, and was unlikely to approve of anything between Harry and Severus even without the added complications of Dumbledore's murder. So if he wanted advice, it was one of the Slytherins, or no one; and Blaise was the one person after Draco with whom he felt comfortable, despite all attempts by the others to make him feel included. His presence had a soothing effect on him, in very much the same way as Remus' did. Only Remus wasn't here. Blaise was.

He had spoken before he knew he had reached his decision.

'You saw how upset I was last night… about Neville and Luna. I was confused, hurt - I'm not sure I knew quite what I was thinking of doing… Sn - Severus took me to his rooms then, and he…comforted me.' His eyes were on the book in his hands, a thumb stroking over dark leather as he spoke, his thoughts on the night before. He glanced up at Blaise. 'I wouldn't say he was overly _nice_, but, he gave me what I needed all the same.'

Blaise nodded, smiling gently. 'He hated dealing with most of the problems people brought to him, but if it was serious enough, he'd help us in any way he could - he always seemed to know what we needed, a difficult thing when it comes to Slytherins, I have to admit.'

Harry's eyebrows rose as he wondered how he could have forgotten that Severus had been the Slytherin Head of House. He would have had to have been accustomed to dealing with the problems of children - from First Years suffering from bouts of homesickness to Seventh Years needing advice on the future. Though he presented the image of a man who detested children, probably true, he must have had _some_ success over the years in dealing with them if he had kept the job for so long. Then again, perhaps it was simply that Severus had no patience for the foolish - or Gryffindors for that matter - and in Severus' opinion, Harry had fitted into both categories during his school years.

'Yeah.' He murmured.

'And then?' The Slytherin boy prompted.

'We…talked. I - He agreed to help me rescue Neville and Luna.'

Blaise nodded, as if he had expected nothing less than that. 'You have us too, don't forget.' He reminded Harry, his face serious.

Harry smiled in gratitude, eyes flicking over to the Slytherin boy to find him looking at him through thoughtful eyes, and he suddenly understood why Draco loved the other boy as much as he did. Looking at Blaise now, Harry felt as if nothing on earth could faze him - that even if the castle started falling down around them, the boy would still have that calm, controlled expression on his face, that watchful intensity in his eyes, now focussed on him.

'Is this thing between you serious?'

Harry sighed. 'I don't know. We haven't talked about it more than a few times.'

There was a brief pause.

'Do you _want_ it to be serious?'

Harry stared at him for a moment, then with a small tightening of his lips, nodded. 'Yes. I want someone who wants me for _me_, and not just the Boy-Who-Lived. I want someone who won't lie to me, or betray me. With Severus, it's possible. I like him, respect him, and find him incredibly attractive, but… how long it will last is up to him.'

Blaise shook his head immediately. 'That's where you're wrong. As a Slytherin, I probably understand the Professor better than you, and I know that once he finds someone worthy, someone to whom he has given his affections, he's almost as loyal as a Hufflepuff. You just have to look at him and Draco to see it. If he loves you, and there's a strong chance he might - maybe not now, but someday - then he will stay with you, protect you, until you end it.'

Harry looked at his sincere eyes, and nodded. The love between Severus and Draco might have been different from the sort he and Blaise were talking about, but it was detectable, in the way that the older man cared for the boy, watched over him; he had killed for him, spent a year on the run for him, and Harry knew without a doubt that he would die for him too...and he wanted that. He wanted that so much that it was an almost tangible ache in his heart. He didn't know much about love, but he was willing to learn. He wanted to be happy; he wanted what others seemed to find so effortlessly, and took for granted as if they didn't understand what a precious gift they had been given.

_Ron was like that_, he remembered. The red-head boy had always been jealous of Harry's fame and money, but in truth, Harry would have swapped lives with him in an instant just to have a family that loved him.

Harry dragged his thoughts away from his former friend, and putting down the books he was holding, he stepped towards the door. He would think on what Blaise had said later.

'Thank you.'

Blaise nodded. 'There's no need.'

Harry smiled, accepting his words as they were meant. 'Come on, I need to talk to everyone.'

-oOo-

'Okay, everyone, now that we're all here and comfortable, we can start.' He took a breath. 'The topic of discussion today is the final defeat of Voldemort and the rescue of Neville and Luna. I'm going to need everyone's help if this is to succeed, so I want to know if you're all with me.'

No one moved and no one made any refusal. Harry sighed in relief as the first hurdle was breached. Plans upon plans were already forming in his head, and he was grateful that he could rely on those here to help him make them work.

'First things first, we need to figure out where exactly Voldemort is, and where he's keeping Neville and Luna. I'd just like to know if anybody has any ideas.'

The Slytherins of various ages sitting or standing in front of him around the edges of Salazar's Workroom shared glances.

'Ever since the Dark Lord began to recruit followers for his cause, he has had the tendency to use one of his more higher-ranking followers' homes as his headquarters. Doing so meant that meetings were kept relatively safe and private, and gathering the Death Eaters was easily accomplished.' Severus said from his position near the edge of the room.

Harry nodded in thanks, though he had already assumed much of what Severus had said.

'Well, after the Dark Lord returned, he spent his time in Malfoy Manor.' Draco offered. 'When Father was captured and sent to Azkaban, the Aurors raided the house, so he can no longer be there. I doubt he would go back, either.'

Harry nibbled on the edge of his thumb as he thought, leaning against the work-top behind him.

'Lestrange Manor was raided just a few weeks ago, and there were no traces of him being there. Who are the Inner Circle Death Eaters?'

'McNair, Dolohov, Rookwood, Avery...' Severus trailed off. 'Listing them all will serve no purpose. There are too many possibilities to go through, and by the time we go through them all, it might already be too late.'

Harry nodded, his mind furiously working to come up with some way to find out where Voldemort was currently hiding. He brought his hand down from his mouth and straightened.

'I was hoping I wouldn't need to resort to this, but since no one can think of anything better…' He murmured.

'Resort to what?' Blaise asked.

'Using runes.' Harry clarified. ''They're untraceable, so if I use them, then Voldemort - hopefully - shouldn't be able to detect me. I think there might be a way I can do it, but since I've never tried it before, I'm not wholly sure it'll work. It wouldn't hurt to try.'

'You know your magick better than I.' Severus said.

Muttering under his breath, Harry moved knowledgably around the room, reaching up for the bowl of assorted gemstones sitting on one of the shelves, beginning to rummage though them: placing some aside for later use, only to discard others. When he was done, he turned around and walked over to the other side of the room, Theo and Vince moving quickly out of his way. After collecting a number of items sitting on the bench, Harry made his way over to a clear part of the floor, seating himself down cross-legged onto the stone slabs.

He placed the items he had gathered on the floor before him: a piece of chalk, some crystals and a small hand mirror. With a flick of his wand, the mirror tripled in size, until it covered almost two slabs of the stone floor in front of him. He placed the four stones he had collected on the very edge of the mirror, one at each compass point.

'Harry?' Draco asked, and when the other boy looked up at him, he waved a hand to indicate the items before Harry. 'What are you doing?'

'I'm going to try and find Neville and Luna using a combination of Rune Magick, and the augmenting power of crystals.' He glanced down to his work, carrying on with his explanation even as he picked up the piece of chalk and drew a large circle around the mirror. 'Each of these crystals - Peridot, Lapis Lazuli and Moonstone - aid in divinatory tasks, while Flourite boots the energy and magick created. I don't know how powerful the wards on wherever Neville and Luna are being kept are going to be, so I'm making sure I have all the help I can get.'

'Huh.' Draco said, crossing his arms over his chest. 'And the mirror?'

Harry glanced up, a smile curling one corner of his mouth. 'Well I'll need to have something I can use to project the image won't I? How are the rest of you supposed to see it? Now I need you to be quiet while I concentrate.'

As the others settled into silence, Harry closed his eyes, and searching for and finding the magick inside him, he called upon the Runes, and felt the familiar power take over his body and senses.

'_Kenaz!_'

Drawing the Rune with his finger in the air, he concentrated and shaped the magick to his will, feeling it respond to his touch, seeking out to fulfil his desires as best it could. He felt as if he were soaring, light as air, and yet at the same time, grounded into the Earth itself. He could see a small spark in front of him, gradually getting bigger as he came closer to it, a picture forming in his mind. He focused on it, and brought his hand down to the mirror, laying his palm flat down onto it.

'_Ansuz_!'

Opening his eyes, he saw that from the centre of his palm, an image began to creep across the surface of the mirror, spider-like, until it covered everything. A Manor house took up the main part of the image, grassy fields and gardens spreading out from it. It was much like any other Manor house Harry had seen, with large windows, gargoyles and carvings over the outside.

He heard a gasp to his left and glanced that way to see Blaise's normally peaceful expression contort with anger.

'What?' He said, his voice raspy from the strain of keeping the magick under his will. It was strange, the double vision he was experiencing, and the feeling of being split into two, one here in the Chamber, another looking upon the Manor House.

'It's Zabini Manor.' Blaise said clearly. 'He's using my home.'

'Are you sure?' Severus said sharply, stepping forward.

Blaise just nodded. 'I'm sure.'

Severus turned back to Harry. 'We have what we need: end this.'

Harry nodded, gratefully releasing the Rune Magick. It took him a moment to assimilate himself back into his body, and then he got to his feet, using his wand to banish away the traces of the chalk on the floor, call the stones to his hand and restore the mirror into its original size. Picking it up, he turned to the others.

'Alright. Now, we plan.'

-oOo-

Harry left the Chamber just as lunch was starting, and once out of the school grounds, he Apparated back to Grimmauld Place. While discussing his plans in the Chamber that morning, he had sent off his Prongs patronus to deliver a message to all of the main Order members, and when he entered the Black library, where the meeting was to be held, he saw with satisfaction that everyone he had invited was present.

He knew he made an imposing figure as he walked through the doors and towards his seat at the head of the table, dressed all in black as he was, a deadly coldness freezing his green eyes, his face a blank mask. He walked in measured strides, and smiled slightly when he met Remus' eyes, though his gaze turned frosty when he looked at McGonagall, Kingsley and Moody.

When he reached his place, he motioned for everyone to seat themselves, although he stayed standing.

Moody was the first to speak.

'Well, boy, you'd better have a damn good reason for calling a meeting today - in the middle of the day, no less! Surely there is nothing that you have any need to say that couldn't wait.' He grumbled.

Remus glared at the ex-Auror briefly. 'It might have something to do with the shield, Alastor. Harry?'

'Actually, you will be pleased to know that yes, I have found another of Voldemort's artefacts, and we are now one step closer to defeating him at last. Gryffindor's shield is currently stowed away until I move it with the others.'

The room burst into noises of excitement and joy, and Harry allowed them their moment of victory before lifting a hand to silence them.

'However, that is not what -'

'How did you get into the room then? You would have needed a Death Eater to do that.' Moody interrupted.

Harry turned his cold gaze on the man, and watched as a wary light entered his eye, both normal and magickal.

'That is not what I wish to discuss today, _Mad-Eye_, and you would do well to stop talking, and actually listen to what I have to say.' The barest hint of anger escaped his control and gave his words a hard edge, causing many of the people in the room to look at him sharply.

Harry looked around the room again. 'I have called a meeting today, to discuss something very important that has happened within the past two weeks. By chance, an acquaintance of mine overheard what was supposed to be a private conversation that occurred last night after dinner in the Hogwarts Library.' His eyes singled out McGonagall and Kingsley, and he saw them pale slightly as they understood his meaning.

'Now, what they heard, and later told me, came as a great shock to me, as you might imagine, for I had no idea of any of it. In fact, when I happened to mention something of the matter, a member of this Order deliberately kept the information from me, and lied to me. Isn't that right, Headmistress?'

Around the room some of the Order members murmured in confusion and glanced from Harry to McGonagall. A hard glare silenced them once more.

Harry leaned his hands on the table in front of him. 'I am, of course, talking about the kidnappings of Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood by Voldemort sometime last week, and the fact that no one decided to inform me of the matter.'

This time the outcry of incredulity was louder, and Harry looked at each person to see their reaction to his news. Moody, McGonagall and Kingsley he had already known were involved, but he felt a stab of pain when he saw that Hestia Jones and Mundungus Fletcher looked uncomfortable. The others were all wearing looks of horror and disbelief, and unless they were all putting on a very good act, he had to surmise that apart from those five, the rest were innocent.

'Silence!' He shouted, and after a moment the sound died to mere mumbling and whispering.

'Listen, Potter, I don't know where you got this idea from, but -'

Harry whirled around to face Moody, drawing his wand at the same time and pointing it at the man, right between his eyes.

'Kingsley and Minerva kept quiet on your orders, so don't you dare talk to me about this! I don't know yet what part Hestia or Mundungus played in all this, but at the moment, as far as I'm concerned, you are the one responsible for keeping the fact that two of my friends were kidnapped by my enemy from me.' He paused, narrowing his eyes. 'Now, I want to know why.'

Moody was silent and glared back just as fiercely.

'_Now_!' Harry shouted, and the mirror above the Library fireplace cracked, and those who were standing were thrown back a few steps.

Moody tightened his lips. 'I'll tell you why: because you're young and rash, and I knew that if you learned about the Longbottom boy and Lovegood you would try to rescue them. I'm surprised you haven't already tried to do so.'

'And what, they aren't _worth_ it?' He spat. 'Who gave you the right to judge? They're my friends!'

'Casualties happen in a war, boy, and it's time you learned that! There was no need to save them if it was just going to get you killed.'

'You don't think I'm strong enough now?!' His voice turned hoarse. 'Do you honestly think I didn't learn from Sirius?'

Moody crossed his arms over his chest and stayed silent, his expression defiant and unrepentant. Harry lowered his wand and sheathed it.

'Right. I understand now.' He said quietly. 'I know you've never liked me, but then again, I never sought your _liking_. All I've ever asked for was respect for me and my decisions. I thought I might have proven to you by now that I'm mature enough - adult enough - to be trusted to deal with something like friends being kidnapped.' He paused, letting his words penetrate the utter stillness of the room. 'I guess I was wrong.'

He stepped away from the table, and turned towards the door, making his way towards it. Before he could open the door, he felt a wand-tip touch the back of his neck. Stiffening, he turned around to face Moody.

'That was a fancy speech and I'll grant you that you may be partly right, but I didn't go to all the trouble of keeping it from you, just so you could go ahead and get yourself killed anyway. If you're planning to try and rescue them, I'm afraid that I can't let you leave this house.'

Harry stared coolly at him. 'You have my word, _not that you deserve it_, that I will not go out on my own and try and rescue Neville and Luna.'

Their eyes locked for a moment, before Moody grunted and lowered his wand. With a small nod to the rest of the room, Harry turned on his heel and left, bounding up the stairs to his room. Once inside, he closed the door and moved over to his trunk at the foot of the bed. Opening it, he began to pack everything of his that was in the room away into the trunk, shrinking the larger items like his broomstick so that they fit more easily. Next came the horcruxes that had been destroyed: the ring which had been Dumbledore's downfall; the locket, found in the cellars of Grimmauld Place by Remus, just after killing Kreacher for one taunt too many about Sirius; Hufflepuff's cup, found by Harry in the Basilisk Room the first time he had crawled down the tunnel. He was storing away the last of them when there was a knock on his door.

Glancing up he saw Remus enter the room. The werewolf took in his nearly full trunk and, sighing to himself, walked over to sit on the bed just as Harry turned to his wardrobe, piling the clothes on his bed, ready to be folded.

'I didn't know about Neville and Luna.'

'I know.'

'Minerva told me what happened, if you want to know.'

Harry nodded to let Remus know it was okay to carry on.

'Neville and Luna went missing during the night, but it wasn't reported until the morning after by their classmates. No one is sure yet of how it happened, or what the two were doing out of bed so late, but in any case, the day after a letter was given to Dung while he was asleep in one of the less reputable areas of Knockturn Alley, to deliver to Minerva at Hogwarts. She was in a meeting with Hestia and Kingsley when he arrived, and as they were all Order members, she saw no need to keep from them what was in the letter. It was from Voldemort, informing them of Neville and Luna's capture, and telling them that they would provide entertainment for the Death Eaters. There were no demands or openings for negotiating their release. I assume they were taken purely for their friendship with you, and for the effect their capture would have upon you.

'Anyway, Minerva, Kingsley and Hestia tried to contact you, but when they couldn't find you, they called Moody, as the next senior Order member. After he read the letter, he ordered them not to mention it to you, saying that you would be too upset to think clearly. I have a feeling they believed that he himself would tell you, which he told them that he would deal with at a later date.'

'Which really meant "never".' Harry muttered bitterly.

Remus made a sound of agreement, watching him pack in silence, before saying quietly: 'You're planning something, aren't you?'

Harry flicked his eyes up to the older man, and nodded.

Remus sighed slightly, the barest hint of a smile curling his mouth. 'I think it's best that you don't tell me anything, because then I - as the responsible adult I am supposed to be - would be forced to try and stop you if I thought it would put you in danger.'

Harry snorted. 'Then I won't tell you. But just to ease your worry, I'll be as careful as I can be.'

Remus nodded. 'Then I suppose that's all I can ask.' He rose to his feet and ran a hand over Harry's shoulder. Harry dropped the shirt he was holding and wrapped his arms around his friend, hugging him tight.

'I love you Remy, you know that? I promise that I'll try to stay alive, and that I'll try to come back, but this is something that I have to do.'

'It's okay. I know.'

They stood like that for a minute before Remus let go, and with a last squeeze walked out of the room.

'I'm proud of you, Harry, I just want you to know that. Take care, cub.'

Harry turned back to his trunk, but a moment later his door opened again, and the recognisable forms of Fred and George entered his room, dressed in matching robes of dark blue with silver stars etched down one side: left on Fred and right on George. They, like Remus, closed the door and came to stand in front of Harry.

'You're planning -'

'-something, aren't -'

'-you?'

Harry looked up at them with an annoyed scowl. 'Am I that obvious?' He growled.

The twins nodded innocently, before George grinned and waved his hand in an offhand motion.

'Nah,' said Fred. 'We're just -'

'-joking. We were -'

'-eavesdropping on you -'

'-and Remus.'

Harry shot a dark look at the door and made a mental note to strengthen the wards on it the next time he planned to have a private conversation. Straightening, he turned around to face the twins, hands on hips.

'Alright. You know that I'm planning something. What are you going to do about it?'

Fred and George shared a quick glance, then turned to look at Harry, identical grins on their faces.

'We've come to offer you -' Fred began, bowing low.

'- the most sought after services -' George said, copying his brother's action.

'- of the one and only -'

'- Gred and Forge.'

Harry stared at them, face blank, but mind racing. Both Fred and George were highly talented in magick, despite never completing school. It could be seen in the complexity of some of their pranks. They had knowledge of Transfiguration, Defence, Potions, Charms and numerous other useful spells. If they were serious in their offer, they would be a valued addition to his team.

'Are you absolutely certain you want to do this? It will be dangerous.' He cautioned.

'We're sure.' They said together, nodding decisively.

'Alright. Let me think.' Harry said, biting absently on the end of his thumb as he thought of what they could do. With a sudden burst of inspiration, he leaned towards them conspiratorially.

'I've got it. Tomorrow evening at ten thirty, there's going to be a meeting in the Room of Requirement. What I want you to do is contact the old DA members who have left Hogwarts, and anyone else who you think might be interested and willing to help me. I'll take care of those still at school. Tell them whatever you think is necessary, but don't force them to come if they don't want to. Get everyone together, and tell them to Apparate next to the forbidden forest behind Hagrid's hut, by the old tree stump, just outside the wards. Someone will meet you there at exactly ten fifteen, to take you to the meeting. Make sure no one tells anybody else about it who isn't trustworthy. I don't want someone like your father or Moody finding out.' He paused, and looked from one to the other. 'Can you do that?'

They nodded.

'How will we know who's supposed to be meeting us?'

'I'll think of something.' Harry said.

'So, tomorrow evening, ten fifteen, by the old tree stump.' Fred recounted.

'Until then.' George said, and the two twins left the room.

Harry watched them go, his heart a little lighter than before.

-oOo-

That evening found Harry headed towards the library. It was after dinner, and he was in search of a certain someone whose help he would need. He paused at the doorway and scanned the long tables of students working, ignoring the stares and whispers as he was spotted there. His appearance at school wasn't so unusual anymore, but the students still treated him as if he had just come back from the dead. It was annoying, to say the least, but he had learned to pay no mind to it.

Seeing the familiar features of the dark-haired boy he was looking for sitting in a corner surrounded by his friends, with tall stacks of books and papers spread all over the table surface, Harry smiled slightly. Making his way over to them, he stopped in front of the one he wanted to talk to, waiting until the boy looked up before speaking.

'Hello, Terry.'

Terry Boot looked at him curiously, putting down his quill and smiling politely in welcome. 'Harry.' He greeted.

The other Ravenclaws sitting at the table watched their exchange carefully, and Harry bent down so he was closer to the other boy. 'I was wondering if I could talk with you for a moment, privately. It won't take long.' He added when he saw Terry hesitate.

Terry's frown cleared and he got up, whispering a good-bye to his friends before following Harry out of the library. Harry led him down the corridor to an empty classroom nearby, making sure it was empty before motioning Terry inside. Behind them, Harry locked and warded the door against eavesdroppers and anyone wanting to come in. He'd learnt his lesson after Fred and George!

Terry leant against a desk, and looked questioningly at Harry.

'I need you to do a favour for me. If you don't want to, I can find somebody else, but I'd prefer it to be you.'

'Go on.'

'I need your help contacting the old DA members, to organise a meeting for tomorrow night.'

The Ravenclaw's eyebrows rose in surprise. 'You want to organise a DA meeting for tomorrow night? Whatever for?'

'I can't explain it now. That'll come tomorrow. Will you help me?'

Harry waited nervously as Terry considered his question. He and the other Seventh Year had not been close during their school years, but they had gotten on okay; enough for Harry to be willing to trust him to help, and keep what he was doing a secret. He was counting on the other boy's Ravenclaw curiosity to get him to agree.

'Alright.' Terry agreed at last. 'I'll help you.'

Harry smiled. 'Thank you. The meeting will be in the Room of Requirement, tomorrow night at ten thirty. Talk to everybody you can, in all the Houses. I've amended the list we made in fifth year to show everyone still at school.' Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a roll of parchment, which he handed over to Terry. The other boy glanced at it briefly before tucking it away into his robes.

'That's fine.'

'Thank you again.'

Harry nodded at Terry, and unwarded the door, letting the other boy go out before him. The pair shook hands before going their separate ways; Harry to the Chamber to talk further with Severus and Draco, and Terry to the library to collect his things before finding all the people on the list.

Tbc

Words: 6,537 - 29.07.06 (revised: 10.12.06; 11.02.07; 11.04.07; 1.11.07)


	14. The DA Plans

Title: Runes of War

Pairing: Harry/Snape

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Post-HBP. The first anniversary of the death of Albus Dumbledore is fast approaching, and people are beginning to lose hope. The fate of the wizarding world rests in the hands of one young man and the strange power he holds.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. That delight belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Warnings: This story contains m/m relationships, minor death/violence and minor references to incest.

-

**A/N. Alright. It's been a bit of a wait, I'll admit, and though I'm posting this now, I doubt writing will get anymore frequent with both mocks and exams on the way. For some reason, though, my muses decided they wanted to write today, after months of nothing, and they wanted to work on Runes. I'm currently ill as well, therefore not thinking too clearly, so if anyone finds any mistakes/errors, let me know and I'll fix them.**

**Again, just to reiterate, I'm not abandoning this story, it's just taking me a while. **

**-**

Chapter Thirteen: The DA Plans

At ten fifteen exactly, just outside the wards on the edge of the Forbidden Forest beside the old tree stump, the sound of a large number of people Apparating was heard. Fred and George were at the front of the group, and they lit the tips of their wands with a muttered spell, looking around them warily. Everyone was dressed in dark colours, and there was an air of anticipation about them.

Out of the shadows of a tree, a dark form separated from the trunk and moved towards the group.

Fred lifted his wand at the student approaching, and shared a quick glance with his twin as they recognised the tall figure standing in front of them.

'Zabini.' George greeted, hiding his surprise.

The Slytherin nodded and spread his hands out to the side to show that he was unarmed. He, like some of the others, was dressed in a black shirt and trousers. Around his neck glinted a necklace; a dark blue stone interspersed with white, a strange symbol engraved on the front. More than one wand was pointed in his direction, but he remained unconcerned.

'Harry told me to tell you that Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs send their regards and that "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."' He called out, pronouncing each word clearly.

Fred and George hesitated briefly, before lowering their wands. The well-known phrase that they had taught Harry years ago convinced them of his identity as the person Harry had sent to collect them. They put aside their confusion and suspicion for a moment, silently agreeing to pry the full story from Harry later.

'It's alright. He's the one Harry sent.' Fred called out to the others.

Blaise nodded, and reached into his pocket. The group tensed slightly, and some wands moved in his direction again, but they relaxed when all he brought out was a purple velvet pouch. He opened it, and stepped forward, holding it out.

'Everyone needs to take one of these, and hold it in their hand, next to their skin, until I say it's okay to let go.' Blaise Zabini ordered.

Curious, Fred looked into the bag, and saw that it was filled with large marbles in different colours. Inside each one he could see the shimmering outline of a shape. Shrugging, he reached into the bag and pulled out a marble, taking the bag from Blaise and passing it around the group. When everyone had taken one, Blaise took the pouch bag and placed it in his pocket once more.

'Alright, everyone, follow me. Turn your wands off; we don't want to be seen.'

The group followed his orders, and then set off after the Slytherin as he led them out of the forest, past Hagrid's Hut and across the grounds towards the castle. Fred looked around nervously, knowing that if anyone decided to look out of a castle window right now, they would all be seen. He glanced over at Zabini beside him, but the younger boy didn't acknowledge him.

As they walked through the front doors of the castle, George felt a hand brush across his arm. He turned around slightly, and Katie Bell leaned forward with a worried expression, nodding her head to Blaise. George shrugged in return, and the ex-Gryffindor let go to return to Alicia Spinnet's side, frowning.

George hurried forward until he was walking beside Zabini.

'What are you doing? We'll all be caught.'

'If you continue to talk Weasley, then yes we will.' Blaise muttered out of the side of his mouth. 'Now, be quiet.'

He walked on, and they had no choice but to follow him. They were nearing the staircases that would take them up to the seventh floor, when they heard the sound of someone humming as they walked down the corridor towards them. Fred and George froze, the others along with them, and looked at Blaise as if he was mad when he carried on walking. A moment later, Horace Slughorn turned the corner.

The group watched in amazement as the Potions Teacher smiled widely on seeing Zabini, and looked past them as if they weren't even there.

'Zabini, what are you doing out here at this time of night? It's past curfew.' Slughorn said, stopping in front of the Slytherin.

Blaise paused, and smiled slightly at the man. 'Good Evening Professor. I was just completing my rounds for the night.'

'Ah yes, of course; must do one's duty as Head Boy and all that.' He said jovially.

Blaise smiled stiffly at the Professor's loud laugh, and just nodded in reply.

'Well, off with you Zabini. Don't stay up too late, now.'

'Of course, Professor.'

With that, Professor Slughorn went on down the corridor, carrying on with his humming. He walked right past Fred and the others, even as they held their breath and made sure not to move. When he had turned the corner, Fred looked at Zabini accusingly.

'You might have told us that we were invisible.'

Blaise smirked and raised an eyebrow. 'What did you think those marbles were _for_?'

He turned on his heel, and the rest of the trip to the Room of Requirement passed without incident.

-oOo-

It was odd, being back here, Harry thought, sitting on a table at the far end of the long hall-like room, watching as the students sat down on the chairs and benches scattered around the room. He wondered if anyone else felt the same. It seemed as though nothing had changed, and yet so much had. They were all older, they had all been touched by war, and had spent so long in this hall-like room that had borne witness to so much - and it wasn't over yet. Next to him sat Pansy, Theo and the other Slytherins - perhaps the biggest indication that times had changed. They had all been given wary and suspicious glances by those coming in, but as yet no one had questioned them being there - or at least not to his face.

Harry was pleased to note that many of the DA members who had been there when he had first started were here again. Terry was one of the first to arrive, and he had given Harry the list of who was coming and who had said no, and after only an inquisitive glance at the Slytherin students, had retreated to one side with Anthony Goldstein and Michael Corner. Harry could see Dean and Seamus, and the other Gryffindors in his year; some Hufflepuffs, but surprisingly few Ravenclaws; though if he remembered correctly, there hadn't been many to begin with. One person he hadn't expected to see was Ginny, and he was right, as there was no sign of her.

He, along with most of the room, looked up when the door opened to admit Blaise. While most of the room looked on in confusion as the door failed to close behind the Slytherin, Harry smiled at the people entering the room; Fred and George, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Oliver Wood, and Lee Jordan. He smirked at the realisation that the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team from his first year was present. Blaise nodded his way, and then pulled out the velvet pouch from his pocket, holding it out to the others. As people started dropping marbles into the bag, there were exclamations around the room as the group became visible again.

Like everyone else, the newest arrivals glanced curiously in the direction of the Slytherins, but they were already marginally prepared from seeing Blaise. They took their places among their old schoolmates. When everyone was seated, Harry stood up, and with a flick of his wand had the door locked and warded. Everyone was looking at him expectantly and Harry only wished he wouldn't disappoint them. He needed their help.

'Okay, everyone. First of all, I'd like to thank you all for coming, and at short notice too. It's good to see you all again.' He paused as a short cheer rose in the room, started by Dean and Seamus. 'Secondly, I'd like to take this moment to introduce you to some new members. They are friends, and are here to help, so as long as we're working together, I want there to be no House rivalries.' He looked firmly at each person. 'For those of you who don't know, this is Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe.'

As he said each name, the appropriate student stood up and nodded to the room. There were mixed reactions to them; some muttered to their neighbours vehemently, while others stayed silent, willing to give them a chance. Looking around, Harry concluded that in his presence, at least, no one would question his judgement. He knew how hard it was for some of the Gryffindors, and even Hufflepuffs, to welcome openly the people who had been making their lives at Hogwarts a misery for nearly seven years. Harry didn't know whether the Slytherins had quietened down slightly since Draco had left school, and decided he would talk to Dean and Seamus later. When the room quietened down once more, he carried on.

'I think some of you might have guessed, but for those who haven't, I'll tell you straight away that this room is warded, and anything you learn here - no matter what - is to remain secret. Just like last time, there are spells in place to prevent you from talking about it, though the consequences, I'm afraid, will be much harsher than in Fifth Year: expect more than a simple hex naming you to be the Sneak.'

He paused, looking serious, but apart from a few glances here and there as the members remembered Marietta, no one complained. After all, just as Harry and the Slytherins had been forced to grow up, during a time of war even those sequestered in Hogwarts couldn't be kept completely sheltered and unaffected. He suspected that some of them had already suffered losses from raids, or targeted assassinations. Though it may pain him that some of their innocence had been tarnished, he was counting on their belief in him and his cause, and their desire for it all to end when he brought up some of the more…_controversial_ issues.

'Alright.' He nodded decisively, the speech he had planned to give dissolving before any words passed his lips. What he'd called them here for, what he was about to ask of them, couldn't be done with rehearsed words and practised tone. They were his friends, had followed him before, and hopefully would again, and he needed to answer in kind, from the heart. He took a breath.

'I know, that most of you must be confused and maybe a little scared right now. After all, I've been gone for a year, turning up now and again, with only rumours and the Daily Prophet giving even a hint of what I've been doing, of where I've been.' His voice was quiet, steady, his eyes meeting the expectant ones that gazed up at him. 'I have no right to ask for your help, no right at all - but I am. I need you to help me, and most importantly, I need you to trust me - fully, completely - and all I can hope is that I don't lead you astray.'

There was absolute silence.

Harry paused to gather his thoughts, looking down at his feet for a moment before raising his head once more. 'One week ago, Neville and Luna were kidnapped by Death Eaters and taken to Voldemort.' He ignored the gasps that sounded around the room. It answered his question about whether they had known. 'You were probably told that they had been taken from school by concerned relatives, or something to that effect. I, myself, only found out yesterday.'

'Are we going to do something about it?' Ernie Macmillan shouted out, and there were approving murmurs from others.

Harry nodded. 'That's why you're all here. I'm planning a rescue, and at the same time, I'm going to put an end to Voldemort, once and for all.' He paused, looking around the room. 'I know some of you may be wondering why _I_ have to be the one to kill him, what makes me so _special_ -' He choked momentarily on a sudden stab of bitterness and forced it down, making his voice even and unemotional. 'I think it's time you learned the truth. There was a Prophecy made before I was born, and although it could have been about someone else, under the circumstances, it ended up being about me…and Voldemort. "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..."_ ' He repeated the words that had governed his life, repeated them into the utter stillness of the room. He paused when he was done, but no one spoke, too surprised, too shocked, he supposed.

'Oh Harry…' He heard to his left, and glanced over to see Pansy holding her hand to her chest, and gazing at him through tear-filled eyes. He'd forgotten, he realised suddenly, that the Slytherins too had been just as ignorant as the rest.

He graced her with a brief smile and turned back to the room at large.

'So there you have it.' He concluded quietly. 'That's why I've been fighting Voldemort, and that's why I need to be the one to kill him. I've spent the last year hunting for and destroying items that Voldemort wants, and without which, he won't be able to come back. This needs to end…but I can't do it alone.'

The room was silent as they took in his announcement. Harry had always had a sense that he was failing the wizarding world by allowing the war to go on for so long, no matter how many times Remus had tried to convince him otherwise. He was just glad that at long last he would be able to end it.

'No one is being forced to help me - please understand that. It will be dangerous, and there is a chance that we might die. If you choose to stay, thank you. If you decide to leave now, I'm not going to hold it against you.'

He paused, but no one moved, and he smiled. The fact that they were all willing to help him and risk their lives touched him, and it made him vow that he would do whatever he could to keep them alive and safe.

'Thank you.' He said quietly.

'I don't know what you're planning Harry, but we're with you all the way - we always have been - but I think it's time you realised that.' Fred called out.

'This is our world too, mate, and if you need us to help you, then we're here.' Seamus said seriously.

'Besides, Harry - you don't seriously think we'd let you out to battle Him alone?' Oliver joked.

He grinned weakly, and turned to the table behind him, where a large beaker of water appeared, courtesy of Dobby. Picking it up, he tipped it over. Before it touched the floor, he made a quick gesture with his hand, and the water flowed upwards to form a large screen of ice behind him.

'_Ansuz_.' He called, and the F-like rune appeared in the middle of the screen before fading away, leaving behind an image of a large mansion.

He turned back to the room. 'This is where Voldemort is currently residing, and I've tracked Neville and Luna to here as well. For those of you - most of you - who don't recognise the house, this is Zabini Manor.'

Some people muttered and shot dark glances over to Blaise, but they soon quietened down, and Harry could see no imminent threat or attempted attack. He waved his hand, and the picture behind him dissolved, leaving the rune to shine brightly once more.

'Now, for the plan. There are going to be two main groups; the first one will be led by Blaise, as he will be needed to get past the wards on his home. Blaise's group will be divided again into sections A and B. One section will need to go after Neville and Luna, while the other will go after Nagini. Nagini is Voldemort's familiar: a pet snake. She has to be killed if Voldemort is to die. The easiest way to do that is to make a potion, since I won't be there. Once she is dead, a signal will be sent to me so that I know it's alright to kill Voldemort.'

'Are you making the potion, Harry? Not to be rude or anything, but you're probably not the best person for the job.' George grinned.

Harry snorted, and opened his mouth to reply, when he was interrupted by a silky voice from the back of the room, near the door.

'And that, Mr. Weasley, is why _I_ will be making the potions necessary, and _not_ Mr. Potter.'

En masse, the people in the room shot their heads in the direction the voice had come from, all immediately recognising Severus Snape's distinctive drawl. They were just in time to see the man himself appear as he dropped the marble he was holding into his pocket. Beside him, leaning against the wall was Draco. Harry sighed in exasperation at the fact that Severus had decided to make his introduction early, but watched in amusement all the same as some of the braver students went as far as fingering their wands, but no one actually daring to point them at the Potions Master. Harry wasn't surprised. Even after a year on the run, Severus still had the ability and looks to intimidate. The fact that he was now known to be a Death Eater, and also Dumbledore's murderer went a long way into keeping the students, both present and past, immobile and in their seats. The wand held in full view helped also. A few people turned back to Harry, evidently asking what to do.

'Everyone - please put your wands away, and listen to me. Severus and Draco are here under my protection, as my_ allies_, and they will be playing a playing a major part in the upcoming events. They will both be with me, fighting Voldemort. If you have a problem with that, you will deal directly with me, or you will be stunned, obliviated and held until after Voldemort's death. I am deadly serious about this. This is war. No one outside this room can have any knowledge of what we're doing here.' He said firmly, his tone brooking no disagreement.

Despite it, shouts were still raised.

'But Harry, Snape killed Dumbledore!'

'They're Death Eaters!'

'How can you trust them?'

Harry waited until the comments died down to speak. 'Severus Snape used the Killing Curse on Dumbledore, yes, but it was on the Headmaster's own orders. I have proof of it, which Dumbledore sent me himself after his death, and be assured that it will all be dealt with afterwards. Right now, you will have to take my word for it. I trust both Severus and Draco with my life.'

From the back of the room, Severus and Draco stepped away from the wall and started walking to the front, towards Harry. Students moved from their path, but Harry could see that both of them were tensed, waiting for an attack. He hoped that no one would be that stupid. It would be disastrous if he had to start obliviating people, or fight with them over his choice of companions.

When the two Slytherins reached Harry, Draco moved to sit next to Blaise while Severus stood with his back to the wall behind him. Harry shot him a small smile, and then turned to face the room again.

'To give Blaise's group enough time to complete their tasks, I and the other people in my group - which includes Severus and Draco - will be distracting Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Severus will send an owl to Voldemort informing him that he has captured me in Godric's Hollow, which if you don't know, is where Voldemort was defeated the first time. It is now a ruin, but it will serve its purpose.' He looked at the screen and the rune changed into a picture of Godric's Hollow. The area was a large field, surrounded by tall trees on all sides. Where the house stood all that was left were the foundations, and a crumbling wall.

'As you can see, there are places where part of the group will be hidden, in the trees and perhaps in the foundations. Those who come with me will all stay where they are, until Nagini is killed. Only then, when I have to concentrate on the ritual that will kill Voldemort, will they come out, to protect me, and also to take down the other Death Eaters. If anything happens to me, Severus is in charge. If anything happens to Blaise, Theodore Nott is in charge. You will listen to them and obey them. Does everyone understand?'

Some were more enthusiastic than others, but in the end, everyone in the room nodded in agreement to his plan. Harry let out a sigh of relief.

'Each House will have a representative, who you will be able to contact, and who will inform you of any new developments or information. Slytherin will be Blaise Zabini; Hufflepuff will be Ernie Macmillan; Ravenclaw, Terry Boot, and Gryffindor Lavender Brown. As Prefects and Head Boy and Girl, they will be able to pass on information easily. Any comments or problems should be passed on to your rep, who should then talk to Blaise. He knows how to reach me, and will make sure I know about whatever it is. For those who have left Hogwarts, talk to either Fred or George, and they will also contact Blaise. Lists of groups and maps will be handed out either tomorrow or the day after. The attack will be on Sunday, six days from now, at six o'clock in the evening. Does anyone have any questions?'

He spent the next hour fielding questions - a few about specific details of the plan, others still about the Slytherins, and especially Severus and Draco. Harry answered all of them to the best of his abilities, making sure to be as honest as he could, but still keep their privacy intact. Afterwards, some of the members wanted to practice charms they had learned with him, and though tired, Harry readily agreed to have a spur-of-the-moment practice session. During his rounds he managed to talk with most of the members, the majority of whom declared their willing support of him, and assured him that though they may still have reservations about Severus and the others, they were willing to trust him, seeing as how Harry had never led them wrong in the past.

It was as he was talking with Seamus and Dean, at the same time helping the former with his Patronus Charm, that he looked over to see that at some point the Slytherins had moved from their places to one side and were in fact mingling among the original DA members, either helping them like Harry was, or in some cases talking to them about what they had been practicing. Harry was even surprised to note that Fred and George had ambushed Severus, seemingly drawing him into a discussion about the potion that he would be brewing. On seeing the vaunted Gryffindor Duo so easily accept the Potions Master, there was a notable easing of tension in the room, and Harry sent the pair a grateful smile.

Finally when Harry glanced at his watch and noticed that it was getting onto midnight, he called a halt, everyone turning to look at him.

'Alright then, that's it. I'll make sure this room is open each evening to those who want to practice further. Again, I thank you all for coming, but since it's getting pretty late, and most of you have classes tomorrow, we'll have to stop now. As you leave, can everybody take a bracelet? It's to keep you somewhat safe, and also to let me communicate with you. Pansy, if you would?'

The dark-haired girl nodded and rose, picking up the bag that she had left over to one side. From it she picked out a few of the bracelets: more like thin strips of black leather engraved with the same rune of protection that graced the necklaces some of them wore. She moved to stand in front of the door, and as the DA members walked through in groups of two or three, they each took one. Those who had come with Blaise accepted the marbles once again, but the rest would simply have to make sure they weren't caught for being out so late after curfew. Some, like Fred and George, waved good-bye, and Harry nodded back to them, exhaustion warring with elation at the success of the meeting.

-oOo-

When the last person had left apart from Harry and the Slytherins, Harry dropped into the nearest chair, closing his eyes and massaging the headache building at his temples. He started slightly when he felt hands brush his own aside, and longer fingers expertly work at his neck and shoulders. He could feel the tension ease out of him, and moaned softly, tilting his head slightly to brush a kiss over the older man's hands. Severus paused in his movements, and Harry felt him step closer to the chair. He leaned back against the hard body and sighed in satisfaction.

'You shouldn't have made all those bracelets; you tired yourself out.' Severus admonished gently.

'It had to be done. Besides, I'll be fine in a bit. The bracelets won't drain me of magick; it just takes quite a bit out of me to activate so many of them.'

'Well I forbid you to use any more magick for the next week. Anything that needs to be done - portkeys etc, I will do. You need to save your strength for the Dark Lord.'

Harry grinned. 'Just as well I already did these then, isn't it?'

Saying that, he reached into his pocket and drew out the four other necklaces he had finished late last night, laying them down on the table beside him. Without opening his eyes he said, 'The Amber is for Pansy; the Hawk's Eye for Theo; the Tiger's Eye is for Vince and the Sunstone for Greg. Blaise already has his Sodalite. They'll all provide some degree of protection, and also conceal your magickal signature.'

He heard Severus sigh in disapproval and annoyance, even as the students gathered around the necklaces, murmuring in thanks and appreciation.

'I wasn't going to let any harm come to any of my friends, or the people who agreed to help me.' Harry whispered, stifling a yawn. 'We can work on that potion tomorrow.'

Severus snorted, and leaning over Harry, picked him up in his arms, cradling him against his chest.

'On the contrary, Harry, tomorrow, you are going to sleep and rest. The potion will wait until Wednesday.'

'But I've still got to go to Godr -' Harry complained, trying to get out of the taller man's arms, only to have them tighten around him.

'_Later_.' Severus said firmly.

Recognising defeat, Harry settled back with a sigh, and accepted the marble that a smirking Draco handed him. He felt the tingle as the magick brushed over his skin, and saw both Draco and Severus take their own marbles in their hand.

'I'll take Harry back to the Chamber and see he gets some rest. Draco, what are you going to do?' Harry heard Severus say from above him, as he nestled against the robe-clad chest. He was still amazed at how strong the Potions Master was, because he seemed to have no trouble holding Harry like this.

Draco and Blaise exchanged glances. 'We were planning on spending the night in Blaise's room. He's Head Boy, so he's now by himself.'

'Be careful.' Severus warned, and with a quiet good-night to all, he started out of the room with Harry still ensconced neatly in his arms. Only partway back to the Chamber the lulling motion sent Harry to sleep, and Severus continued on in silence, every now and then glancing down at the boy in his arms, still incredulous that he had actually chosen him.

After all, what had he to offer but a lifetime of danger and death?

-oOo-

He should have known, should have remembered after so long, that the overuse of magick would leave him vulnerable. The memories that lingered throughout the day at the corners of his mind were held at bay by hard-won Occlumency shields, only to surface at night when his mind relaxed, lessened further by fatigue.

He should have remembered, should have prepared for it.

He had not.

And now he would suffer because of it.

The dreams closed upon him like shadows in the night, creeping over his warm skin, settling upon his gently moving chest, sharp fingers of pain and hurt and terror that surrounded his mind and cut him off from peaceful sleep, pulling him down into the realms of nightmare.

It began with screams, his mother's pleas and cries, just as surely as it ended with his own.

-oOo-

He walked slowly up the flight of stairs, his low heavy tread causing the wood to creak under each step. A black cloak swirled in his wake, a wand was gripped tightly in his hand. Death was on his mind, in his heart, in his eyes.

_- it wasn't him, he knew it wasn't, not this -_

He heard words.

"_Take Harry and go -"_

So familiar. How many times had he heard this, would he be forced to remember this moment?

"_No Please - Not Harry -"_

His mother. Her final words, etched on his soul.

"_Stand aside you foolish girl -"_

The last came from him, his mouth moved, it was his voice, and he knew it was wrong, knew that it shouldn't be like this. But it was - it was his voice calling out, uttering the curse, causing the blinding green light to erupt from his wand -

_- the wand was not his own - it didn_'_t feel like his own all holly and phoenix warmth, but cold and dead and merciless -_

He was laughing - cold and cruel - a spectre of death. He knew, he felt, the power, of death and destruction, the stench of it and how it curled beneath his nose, seeping into him and warming - _chilling -_ him.

He wanted more.

_He wanted it to stop._

It was seductive.

_- repulsive -_

It was beautiful.

-_ horrific_ -

Such a heady torment.

_- please stop, please no - I don_'_t want to -_

The nightmare swept onwards, the scene dissolved, and he was falling, knew that the terror would continue unchecked, that it wasn't over yet, but then -then - there we were arms around him, holding on tighter when he tried to fight. He heard words being whispered in his ear - "_Please Harry, wake up, please" -_ and he knew that voice, that silky low that made him body hum. He grasped onto the words as if they were his last link with sanity, with life and warmth.

Images swirled around him, dark and full of despair, but he lay safe surrounded by warmth and comfort, free of dreams and at peace.

He sighed, and slept.

Tbc

Words: 5,358 - 1.08.06; revised: 2.03.08


	15. Of Potions and Twins

Title: Runes of War

Pairing: Harry/Snape

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Post-HBP. The first anniversary of the death of Albus Dumbledore is fast approaching, and people are beginning to lose hope. The fate of the wizarding world rests in the hands of one young man and the strange power he holds.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just borrowing them.

Warnings: m/m, violence, minor character death.

**-**

**WARNING: This chapter contains brief mentions of incest of the Fred/George variety. **

**-**

**A/N. Two days before an exam and I'm writing fanfiction... sighs **

**This is dedicated to Amanda, whose email spurred me into finishing and posting this.**

**-**

Chapter Fourteen: Of Potions and Twins

'Here's your dinner, Harry.'

Harry looked up from the book he had been reading, and smiled at the sight of Draco walking into the room carrying a platter, with plates, cutlery and cups balanced on top. He walked over to the bed, and waited until Harry cleared away the notes strewn across his covered legs to rest the tray on his lap.

'Thanks.' Harry said, picking up the knife and fork and starting on the meal.

Draco settled himself in the chair beside the bed, resting his chin on one arm. His grey eyes flitted over Harry's papers, and the dark, leather-bound book he had put to one side.

'What are you doing?'

Harry swallowed his mouthful before answering. 'I though I might as well make a start on translating some of these volumes for Severus, since he's not letting me do any proper work.'

The morning after the DA meeting, Harry had woken in his bed in the Chamber to fins himself wrapped in Severus' arms, the man's breath gentle against his cheek, his larger body curled protectively around Harry's smaller frame. As he'd blinked himself awake, luxuriating in the warmth and comfort, vague stirrings of his dream flitting across his mind. He'd had them before, was used to them, and considering just how turbulent his life had been, it wasn't too surprising. Before, he'd simply push the thoughts aside, get on with what needed to be done, regardless of how angry and raw and scared he felt, because he was the only one who could.

That morning though, he hadn't been alone. Severus had been with him, Severus - who had come to him in the night and chased away his nightmares, had stayed with him and kept him safe, just as he had for years. Waking up to that, knowing it and what it meant had made emotion well up in his chest - an emotion that he wasn't quite willing to look at too closely, but knew that he'd never felt something quite like it before.

He'd settled down to sleep again, after that, and the next time he woke, Severus had no longer been in bed with him, which had been something of a disappointment, although the breakfast in bed the dark-haired man had brought him later went a long way to make up for it.

The rest of the day had continued in that vein, Severus seeing to Harry's welfare, and keeping him in bed so that he could build up his strength again. Knowing that to be true was probably the only thing that had kept Harry from protesting too strenuously when Severus had told him in no uncertain terms that Harry was not to do anything involving the war, even going so far as to commandeer Dobby into watching him and making sure he followed Severus' instructions. That had been yesterday, but today Harry was feeling nearer to his normal level of strength, and sitting idle while there was work to be done had never been his way.

Before him, Draco leaned forward to pick up the book, flicking it open to the page Harry had stopped at. He looked at the Parselscript in fascination, tracing some of the sigils and symbols before turning his attention to the pieces of paper covered with Harry's untidy scrawl.

'Is this the book on Rune Magick?'

'Yes.'

'You learnt from the book didn't you?'

Harry nodded. 'I was looking through the Chamber for anything that might be relevant to Voldemort, going through all of Salazar's books, when I came across it. I thought that it might be useful, so I decided I would learn how to use it.'

Draco glanced up. 'Did it take you a long time?'

Harry smiled. 'I suppose so. I had to learn the different Runes and their meanings first, before anything else. Then came trying to find and access my magickal core so I'd be able to use it. Funnily enough, Occlumency helped in that regard, as did the wandless-wordless spells that Severus taught us in Sixth year - well, was trying to teach, I should say.'

Draco chuckled. 'What then?'

'A _lot_ of practice. By the time I finally managed to do my first bit of true Rune Magick, I was literally dreaming Runes. Still am, for that matter. I don't think it's possible to ever fully Master Rune Magick, due to the simple fact that you're always learning how to use them in different ways, and combining them and the like.'

'What do you use it for?'

Harry's eyes brightened. 'Well - anything really. You call the rune, and shape it to your will. Depending on how powerful you are, or how strong your will is, you can do whatever you want.'

'Can anyone learn?'

Harry shot him a sideways look. 'Might that be a not-so-subtle hint to get me to teach you?'

Draco grinned. 'Now where would you get an idea like that?'

'Hmm, I wonder.' Harry laughed. 'Seriously? I don't know. I've never tried teaching it to anyone else, and sometimes, I don't think I should. Can you imagine what would happen if everyone started doing Rune Magick?'

'I see.'

Harry heard the disappointment in his voice, and laid a hand on the blonde's arm.

'I'm sorry. Maybe, in a few years, I'll change my mind. Let me think about it, will you?'

Draco nodded, some of his good mood returning at the prospect of having a chance to learn the magick.

'What does it feel like, when you use it?'

Harry sighed softly and set aside his now empty plate. He'd never had cause to explain his Rune Magick to others in such detail, and it had become such a natural part of him now that putting it into concepts that others might understand was somewhat difficult.

'I don't think you can compare it to anything. Imagine how you feel when casting a spell, the joy and satisfaction of seeing your magick do what you want it to do, create what you want it to create. Imagine how you feel during Quidditch, flying so high on the broom, suspended in the middle of this blue expanse, feeling as if you can accomplish anything, if you but tried. Imagine your most powerful orgasm; feel your heart pounding so hard you think that there is no way you can survive. Now, put them all together, and you still won't come close. There is nothing that will compare. Rune Magick turns you into a conduit of power; it takes all your emotions - love, hate, anger, fear; it drains you of everything you are and it turns it into something...indescribable.'

Draco stared at him, eyes wide, and Harry sent him a crooked smile.

'Is it dangerous?'

Harry laughed. 'All magick is, Draco, and Rune Magick is no exception.'

'But then...why do you use it?'

'What I described is probably the ultimate experience one can feel, and is so very rarely felt that most no longer even remember it. Dark Magick is perhaps the closest thing most witches and wizards will ever get to feel. For small things, like using Rune Magick to make the necklaces, or to show images like I did during the DA meeting, it feels like using regular magick.'

'Yeah, right.'

Harry laughed again, Draco joining in with him. When they quietened once more, Harry looked around him morosely once more.

'What?'

'Oh it's nothing. It's just…I'm restless; I've been in bed too long - I need to get out of here.' He muttered, lifting a hand to rub at his forehead. He paused however, and moved his hand away, even as he fixed his green eyes on Draco. The blonde froze at his calculating look, and immediately sprang to his feet.

'No!'

'Draco...' He wheedled.

'Absolutely not. He'll kill me.'

'No he won't. Tell him you had nothing to do with it.'

'Like he'd believe that. I can see it now: "Yes, Severus, I know I was meant to be watching Harry tonight. Yes, Severus, I know he and I were the only ones here. No, Severus, I had nothing to do with him leaving."'

Harry stifled a snort, even as he pushed the covers off him, and swung his legs over the side of the bed. 'Draco, I am getting out of here whether you help me or not. I have things to do.'

Draco looked at him in indecision for a few moments, before he finally sighed, and gave in. 'Fine. What do you want me to do?'

'I need you to distract him. Corner him in the Lab and make sure he stays there long enough for me to get dressed and get out. You're a Slytherin - think of something!'

Draco sighed again. 'You owe me.'

-oOo-

Ten minutes later, Harry was dressed and making his way down towards the Basilisk Chamber, having been informed by the snakes guarding the door to the bedroom that Draco was very effectively occupying Severus' attention in the Labs. In a rare mood, he had chosen his customary black trousers and boots, but completed it with a sleeveless black shirt that had an upright collar, decorated with silver embroidery, the wide belt, wrist guards, and the open, floor-length black and silver robes that went with the set.

Passing into the corridor that led to the Forest, Harry started into a jog, and shortly afterwards, reached the cave, and the end of the Anti-Apparition wards.

With a crack he landed in Diagon Alley, in one of the designated Apparating points. He sighed as he wiped down the creases in his robes. He preferred using runes to go from one place to another, rather than Apparition or Floo - which he still hadn't managed to succeed at - but he was supposed to be saving his magick, and long-distance Rune Treks would have defeated the point. The necklace concealing his signature made it impossible for anyone to track his Apparition, so that method of travel was safe enough.

Glancing around him, he took in the evening shoppers and possible threats, seeing nothing overly worrisome. His cast a low-level Notice-Me-Not spell - just enough to deflect attention from himself, and set off down the Wizarding World's most diverse and famous shopping district.

After a short walk he reached his destination, and standing in front of ninety-three Diagon Alley, could only shake his head at the sight of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. If he had to describe it, he would have said that they reminded him a bit of Dumbledore's robes; that shade of orange and purple should never be mixed. As always, the sheer accumulation of different jokes, motion and colour that decorated the window displays was enough to make him wince. However, the shop wasn't why he was here.

Harry wandered over to the plain dark blue door to one side of the shop that led up to the Twins' flat above the shop, and tapped his wand to the doorbell, which immediately erupted into song, the tune faintly reminiscent of the very well-known "Weasley Is Our King".

When no one came to answer a door after a few minutes, Harry whispered the words that would disable the anti-intruder spells woven into the wards and let himself in, having a standing invitation to do so. Often when the pair was working on a volatile potion they wouldn't be able to come to the door, and rather than make him wait outside until it was safe to leave for a minute, they'd simply given him access to their flat. He was an honorary brother after all, and it was useful for emergencies too.

'Fred? George?' He called as he wandered up the stairs, frowning slightly at the continued silence. He'd hoped to get this done today, as there was still a lot to do before the final confrontation with Voldemort. He decided he'd check the flat anyway, and if they weren't there, would leave them a quick note, along with the maps and the lists he'd thankfully kept with him in the bedroom as opposed the Lab, where he'd have had more trouble getting them, considering his supposed confinement.

Making his way up the stairs, he reached the hallway, and the bright blue door that led into the Twins' flat; he went straight through it and into the living room, unfortunately finding it empty. He glanced around the spacious room, grimacing slightly at the newly decorated walls: the Twins had a habit of growing bored very easily, and had, therefore, a tendency to redecorate whenever it took their fancy. This month's colour was - unfortunately for Harry's eyes - lime green, which most certainly did _not_ match Mrs Weasley's crocheted multi-coloured sofa cover.

He wandered around the room, making sure not to touch any of the half-developed contraptions or edibles lying scattered around the room, knowing from experience that testing an unfinished product was not a fun way to spend the night.

'Fred! George!' He called loudly once more, and quickly turned in the direction of the closed bedroom door when he heard a muffled thump. He started walking in the direction of the door. 'Hey? Are you there? It's Harry - I just came by to drop some things off and talk to you. You didn't answer the door, so I came on up, I hope you don't mi -'

He wasn't sure who was more shocked when he opened the door: him or the twins. Harry's eyebrows rose as he took in the sight of the rumpled double bed - two singles the last time he had been there - with Fred still in it under the covers, starting to sit up, while George stood beside it, frozen in the process of putting on a pair of jeans.

It wasn't exactly hard for Harry to grasp what had been going on - what _was_ going on between them, considering their current state of undress and the panicked expressions on their faces.

'Ah.' Harry managed to say, before clearing his throat awkwardly. 'I'll just…wait outside…' He mumbled, and swiftly shut the door on his way back to the living room, at the last moment turning into the kitchen.

He was taking a sip from the glass of water he had poured himself, staring out of the kitchen window pensively, when the twins found him, both now dressed, and looking distraught.

'Harry -' Fred started to say, then ground to a halt, clearly unsure of how to continue.

_Then again_, Harry mused, turning to face them, _if one of your friends had just stumbled upon you and your brother in such a compromising situation, you probably wouldn't know what to say either._

He should have been more surprised, probably, at finding them together like that, but the fact that he was neither surprised nor disgusted said a lot about him. Thinking about it now, he realised that he should have known sooner. After all, how could two people as close as Fred and George be with anyone else other than their twin?

Harry had always tried to have an open-minded view about things, and apart from his disastrous past with the Slytherins, he had succeeded. The fact that Fred and George were lovers as well as twins was none of his business, and it wouldn't affect his friendship with them.

'It's okay.' He said lightly, taking another sip of his drink.

Their expressions were a mixture of hope and disbelief.

'You're sure?' George asked hesitantly.

Harry smiled at them in attempt to assure them of his sincerity. 'Positive.'

He moved across the kitchen and settled himself at the small wooden table there, helping himself to an apple sitting in the fruit bowl on the table. The twins shared a glance, and copied his action, lowering themselves into their seats, their eyes fixed on him as if he might suddenly change his mind and do something drastic.

'You're not going to say anything?' George asked quietly.

Harry shrugged. 'Why should I?'

Fred and George looked at each other again.

'You don't mind that we're...well, fucking? You're not disgusted at all?' Fred's tone was incredulous.

Harry ran a hand over his hair. 'Listen, what you do is your business - not mine. As long as you're happy…it doesn't matter to me.'

Fred contemplated him in silence for a moment, a hint of incredulity in his voice when he finally said: 'You really mean that, don't you?'

Harry nodded.

'Well...okay then.' George announced.

'You're not curious, at all?' Fred asked, relaxing into his seat.

Harry shrugged slightly. 'I'll not deny it, but if you'd rather not say, that's perfectly fine with me.'

'No, no, we don't mind.' Fred quickly denied.

Harry could see the twins falling into their normal pattern of behaviour as they accepted the fact that he wasn't lying to them.

'We got together during our fifth year. We were discussing sex, and decided that we wanted our first times to be with each other.'

'We've been together ever since.' George shrugged.

'Who else knows about you?' Harry asked, intrigued in spite of himself.

'Charlie was the first to find out when he walked in on us; that was about three years ago.' Fred said.

'Bill, we told about a year after, when he started asking questions about us sharing a room; he got suspicious when he found that one of the beds in our room wasn't being used.'

'They've been great about it. I mean, Charlie's gay, and Bill's just accepting about things like that - I suspect that after spending so long learning about all those Egyptian gods, we're nothing.' The red-head chuckled, picking at the frayed cuff of his grey shirt.

'We think Dad may have guessed, but he hasn't said anything, so we don't mention it. Whenever anyone comes to the flat, we make sure that the double bed is transfigured into two.'

'And no one else knows?' Harry asked.

'Apart from you, no.'

Harry stared at them, wondering how it was possible to hide something like that for four years. _They could almost have been sorted into Slytherin, _he smirked. _Just like me._

'What about when people try to set you up on dates and things like that? I know Mrs. Weasley will want grand-children.'

Fred sighed, George echoing him. 'We figured that if it came to that -'

'-we'd find a lesbian couple -'

'-and ask them if they'd be willing to marry us -'

'-for appearance's sake.'

'You mean you'd live your lives, and they'd live theirs, only you'd be -' Harry said slowly.

'Married, yes.'

He nodded. 'Not a bad plan. I know that there's still some stigma attached to same-sex couples in the wizarding world. That way you both get something.'

The twins grinned. 'We thought so too.'

George narrowed his eyes slightly, a wicked grin appearing on his face. 'What about you Harry? We happened to notice a _something_ going on between you and a certain ex-professor of ours…'

Harry couldn't stop the blush that started spreading up his neck to set his cheeks aflame.

'Um…'

Fred's grin matched his brother's. 'Oh yes, Harry, do tell.'

Harry kept his eyes lowered, toying with the idea of telling them he didn't want to discuss it, but after they had revealed such personal information to him, he thought it would be a little hypocritical of him.

'It's not…that much. It started at the Lestrange Manor raid, when I found Severus pilfering potions supplies. Draco was dying and he needed to find a cure. I already knew he was innocent, or, rather, that he was still on our side, so I let him go. A few days later I tracked him down and took both him and Draco to...somewhere safe. We became friends, and then -' He sighed.

'While this is all really fascinating Harry -' Fred interrupted.

'-when are you going to get to the good part?'

'I _was_ getting there!'

'Slowly.' George stated.

'Leisurely.' Fred nodded.

'With no consideration for our poor -'

'-gossip-starved selves.'

The pair stared at him with wide eyes and wounded expressions. Harry sighed in exasperation.

'Alright!' He threw his hands into the air. 'It was the night I found out about Neville and Luna. I was angry and upset and was probably about to do something stupid when Severus found me and took me to his rooms at Hogwarts. He comforted me, let me cry all over him, and then he promised he'd help me rescue Neville and Luna. Afterwards, we decided to see if we can make it work between us.' He sighed softly then, a small content smile curling his lips.

It may seem silly to others to base a relationship off something so apparently insignificant as that, but to Harry, it meant a great deal. Having lost so many of his friends, having his trust in the Order broken in such a way, to have someone, anyone, promise to follow him, to help him, well…it _mattered_. He believed in Severus, believed with everything he was that he would keep his word, and that kind of trust was not easily found.

When he glanced up he could see the faint surprise in their eyes, the happiness that they felt for him.

Trying to lighten the suddenly far too emotional atmosphere, he quirked a smile at them. 'There, are you happy now?'

Understanding flashed in their faces, and they grinned widely.

'Well, Fred -'

'Yes, George?'

'-seeing as how Harry here -'

'Hmm?'

'-is such an abysmal story-teller -'

'_I know_!'

'-that will just have to do.'

Harry shot them a withering look as they started laughing, and huffed in mock affront, before finally succumbing to laughter too.

After they'd calmed down once more, the three ex-Gryffindors then made their way down to the shop, where Fred and George spent the next hour showing Harry their new range of "Monster Marvels": "Howling Hobnobs", which made the eater only able to let out blood-curdling howls whenever they opened their mouths; "Vampire Bites", where on being touched, innocent pairs of dentures sprouted fangs and proceeded to chase after the unfortunate recipient of the joke; and also "Grim Biscuits" - 'In memory of our idol, the fallen Marauder' - where on eating the dog-shaped biscuits, a person would instantly sprout black fur. The last had made Harry laugh out loud, and he knew for sure that Sirius would have loved it had he still been alive.

It was nearing eight in the evening, with the three friends once again lounging around and eating snacks, when Harry finally remembered his reason for coming, until then enjoying himself far too much. And here was the one whose only reason for sneaking out and tempting Severus' wrath was to do some work…

'Oh, Merlin. I forgot completely! Here are the group lists, and also maps of both Zabini Manor and Godric's Hollow. There's enough to pass round to everyone you're in charge of.' He reached into his robe pocket and pulled out the parchments he had collected earlier, and handed them over to Fred. The red-head took them, and after a brief glance, passed them on to George.

'You've put us with Zabini?'

Harry nodded. 'You'll be rescuing Neville and Luna. I figured that it'd be better if they saw a friendly face, rather than just have all these Slytherin students turn up. They probably wouldn't know to trust them.'

'You do know that Zabini is the only Slytherin in the group, yes?'

Harry sighed. He'd had a terrible time trying to decide who would go into which group, but had finally decided that it would be most of the Slytherins and older students who would be with him, while the younger and less advanced members would be safer at Zabini Manor. After all, Voldemort and his inner circle would be at Godric's Hollow, being distracted by him.

'Which is why I'm counting on you - as two people I trust - to see that he's kept safe. I know that people still hold grudges.'

The twins nodded. 'Lee'll help us too; but you do know that Zabini isn't as disliked as you make it out to be?'

'How so?'

'He's surprisingly fair. He'd have to be to be chosen as Head Boy.'

Harry grunted, a small smile on his lips. 'I'll keep that in mind.' He pointed towards the papers. 'You'll deal with them?'

'We'll see that everyone gets them.'

'Good. I'll drop the portkeys off maybe on Thursday or Friday, after Severus has the chance to do them.' He winced. 'Speaking of Severus, I'd better get back. He's not going to be pleased I slipped off to come here.'

The twins got to their feet at the same time as him.

'He should be happy!' Fred began.

'Yeah; sneaking off shows your Slytherin side.'

Harry chuckled, and after a quick hug goodbye, he left the flat, pulling his cloak around him at the chilly air. At a brisk pace he set off towards the Apparition point, and within moments was entering the tunnel in the Forbidden Forest, on his way to the Chamber. A twenty minute walk had him arriving at the entrance and a brief hiss let him pass through.

On entering the inner chambers, the first thing Harry saw was Draco, sitting in the Basilisk room reading. On seeing Harry, the blonde Slytherin put down his book and leapt to his feet. Before he could do more than call out Harry's name, a second figure appeared at the door.

'Bed. _Now_!'

With a small wave at Draco, Harry set off meekly down the corridor towards the bedroom, Severus following him silently.

-oOo-

Harry woke on Wednesday feeling refreshed, magickally replenished and more than ready to get back to work. He hated being an invalid.

Severus had given him a blistering lecture the night before on the dangers of going off magickally weakened and alone, without telling anyone where or how long he'd be gone. Of course, when he then proceeded to tuck Harry into bed, his apparent anger was revealed to be just a rather elaborate front to worry.

Now, getting out of Slytherin's bed and muttering a quick cleansing charm, Harry made his way over to the trunk he had placed to one side after he had taken it from his room in Grimmauld Place. He picked out an old pair of Muggle jeans and a T-shirt, knowing that he and Severus would be spending the morning brewing the potion that would destroy Nagini.

Leaving the room, Harry followed the sound of voices to the Potions Lab, entering to find Severus and Draco working calmly at a bench, chopping up potions ingredients. Draco was dressed in robes of dark grey, while the Potions Master was in his normal black, neck-to-toe ensemble. Harry felt a small frisson of excitement shoot up his spine, but pushed any such thoughts out of his head for the moment.

'Morning.' He greeted, and sat down on one of the stools beside them, knowing better then to try and help them. He could get by with simple potions, but a flesh-eating acid-like substance that would hopefully kill Nagini was out of his league. Instead, he poured himself a cup of dark, sweet tea from the pot on the side table and sipped it slowly, chewing on a piece of toast he found beside it.

'Hello.' Draco smiled at him, and pointed to a small box filled with pieces of broken potions vials. 'There are the portkeys: one for you and Severus to Godric's Hollow, two for the groups to the Manor, and another for me and the other people going to fight the Dark Lord. The bag of marbles is also there, though Blaise says they won't work in the manor house - something to do with ancient wards.'

Harry nodded. 'I thought as much, so I made sure my plans didn't rely on them overly much.'

'I presume you've got enough energy to do what's needed today, after your little jaunt yesterday?' Severus interrupted, one eyebrow raised.

Harry just sighed. If Severus was still in a huff over yesterday, then he'd have to see about offering an apology. It was no good to either of them to be fighting this early on in their "relationship", or whatever it was they were involved in.

His worries were proved groundless, however, when Severus' cold expression morphed into a faintly indulgent smirk, and he reached out to brush the back of his hand over Harry's cheek.

'Brat. I'm well aware of your Gryffindor tendencies; ones even a Slytherin side cannot overcome.'

Draco laughed, and watched avidly as the two of them kissed briefly, nearly slicing his finger in the process.

Severus leaned back and turned to peer into the large cauldron in front of him, looking at the bubbling red liquid within. With a practised motion he dropped in the butterfly wings Draco had been chopping. The liquid released a pale grey vapour, before settling into a darker red colour. With a satisfied nod, Harry watched as Severus reached for a glass stirring rod.

'This has to be stirred for the next fifteen minutes, so now might be the best time to add your runes.' Severus said, not pausing in his stirring.

Harry nodded, and putting down his drink, moved to sit on the desk right before the cauldron. He settled himself cross-legged with his palms held out in front of him. He knew that this would drain him more than Gryffindor's shield, as he had to add extra runes and guidelines, so that the potion did as it was meant to. Having the runes blow up the bottle, for example, was not something he wanted to witness.

'_Thurisaz,_ _Eihwaz, Hagalaz, Raidho, Sowilo, Tiwaz, Dagaz._'

Once again, as he said each name and called upon the runes, magick swirled in his eyes and around the room, though Severus and Draco remained untouched. Each shimmering symbol dissolved into the potion, and as they built up, the liquid shone with a white light. Soon, Harry was sweating profusely as he concentrated on shaping the runes to his will, but never once did his focus waver from his task.

At last, after nearly all of the allotted stirring minutes, the magick and light faded, and Harry slumped back against the table, narrowly missing knocking over some glass vials. Severus shot Draco a sharp look, and the blonde ran over to Harry, using Salazar's wand to levitate him from the table.

'I must see to this. Make sure he stays in bed this time.' Severus warned, reaching for one of the larger unbreakable potions vials in which he would decant the potion.

Draco nodded, and made his way from the room, an unconscious Harry floating in his wake.

Tbc

Words: 5,139 - 14.08.06 (revised 2.12.06; 1.06.08)


	16. A Slytherin's Love

Title: Runes of War

Pairing: Harry/Snape

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Post-HBP. The first anniversary of the death of Albus Dumbledore is fast approaching, and people are beginning to lose hope. The fate of the wizarding world rests in the hands of one young man and the strange power he holds.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just borrowing them.

Warnings: m/m, violence, minor character death.

-

**It's been a while, true, but here's the next chapter. I've been working a lot on LeRoi, but after a brief stall, decided I may as well update this one; I feel bad I've neglected it for so long. Done in somewhat of a rush - so let me know about mistakes.  
**

-

Chapter Fifteen: A Slytherin's Love

Late Saturday night found Harry worriedly pacing up and down in Slytherin's Potions Lab, biting his lip and wringing his hands absently. He should be used to pre-battle nerves, but somehow, tonight was different than other fights; for one thing, instead of sending out fully-trained wizards and witches, the majority of the people fighting tomorrow were still at school. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

So many things could go wrong. Neville and Luna might already be dead; the potion might not kill Nagini; Voldemort might not believe Severus' letter - on and on it went, until he was nearly screaming in frustration. If he managed to survive this, he firmly vowed that whatever he would do in life was going to be the least stressful job he could find.

He whirled around and strode back towards one of the walls, where parchments had been hung up, depicting maps and plans and lists. Harry pulled out a spare piece of parchment and a quill, and began writing out a list of instructions, that by now he knew by heart. He was hunched over the table, scribbling furiously when a long-fingered hand reached out and took hold of the quill, stopping his frantic movements. His fingers were pried open, and he was helped up from his seat and led out of the lab and into the bedroom.

'Are you always this on edge before a raid or fight?' Severus asked quietly, pushing him gently down onto the bed.

Harry laughed breathlessly. 'Always.'

'What do you normally do to calm down?' He asked seriously, one hand moving to thread through Harry's hair.

'I don't know. Meditate, talk to Remus, I can't remember - but I don't think any of that's going to work today.'

Severus smiled at him. 'Well then, we shall just have to try something new.'

Without pause, Severus' hands moved to the bottom of Harry's shirt, drawing it up and over his head and discarding it the floor beside the bed. Harry shivered slightly, enjoying the feeling of the tips of the older man's fingers just skimming over his skin, across his chest, and down his stomach. When they reached for the buttons to his trousers, his eyes flew open.

'What -?' He started, but was summarily hushed by Severus' lips.

The man drew back and looked at him seriously. 'Do you trust me?'

'I…yes.' He replied, without further hesitation. It was true that he trusted Severus, had trusted him for a long time, to be exact.

Severus nodded, and smiled gently. 'Then let me.'

Harry paused momentarily before nodding, conceding to Severus' demand, and whatever the older man wished for him. He knew Severus would do nothing to him that he might object to.

He was right.

Stripped of most of his clothes, Harry was lain down on the bed, on his stomach, his head resting on the soft pillows at the head of the bed. With his eyes closed, the first he knew of Severus' plan was the touch of the lightly oiled hands on his shoulders, followed quickly by the firm press of fingers into his aching muscles. The moan that escaped him was full of satisfaction and pleasure, slipping past his lips entirely without thought. He heard Severus chuckle softly above him, and shift his weight until he sat straddling Harry's thighs.

He wouldn't have thought that Severus would be so good at such a task, but in this, like in other things, he was proved wrong; Severus seemed to know exactly where to touch, how hard to touch, working Harry's body with precision and gentleness. There was no rushing, Severus making sure that each part of him was massaged thoroughly, his back, his legs, his feet, and when he was finished with the back, Harry was turned over for him to do the front as well.

Harry revelled in the attention, enjoying the physical contact. The worry he had felt earlier had slipped away to be replaced by this warm glow inside him, and he was filled with affection for the dark-haired man whose hands were currently running over his arms.

'Severus.' He murmured, and when the man glanced up, Harry lifted himself up in order to kiss his lips, pouring all of his emotions into the kiss: the gratefulness he felt, for what the man was doing now and for what he had done before then; the desperation and concerns he felt over the future, that still roiled deep inside him, and would until it was all over; the happiness that he had felt since finding Severus and Draco again, who so eased the loneliness that had been inside him since the loss of his best friends; the love that he was only just beginning to recognise. He gave it all to Severus, and in so, he gave _himself_, safe in the knowledge that Severus would know, would cherish, and understand.

Whatever tomorrow brought, whatever happened over the next few days, whether they lived to see them or did not, Harry would have this moment, and he was glad for it.

-oOo-

A scruffy grey-brown owl was soaring towards a darkened house, wind ruffling its feathers, and large eyes searching the ground below for movement. There was a slightly old and ripped envelope in its claws, with no name or address on it. Even so, the owl knew where it was meant to go. It flew swiftly towards a window on one of the higher floors of the Manor House, where bright light flickered behind partially closed drapes, and alighting on the windowsill, it pecked sharply on the glass with its beak.

Inside, a woman rose from in front of her dressing table, smoothing down the front of the silver-coloured robes she wore. Her eyes matched the garment, and her long hair was coiled into a bun at the base of her neck. With slow steps she made her way to the window, and opening it, let the owl fly inside, where she motioned it to land on the back of a chair in one corner of the room.

Delicately, she removed the letter from its claws, and putting it aside for one moment, snapped her fingers sharply. A House-Elf appeared almost immediately, dressed in a clean white pillowcase, the crest of its master emblazoned in black above its heart. The woman pointed to the owl.

'Erin, please see to it that this owl is taken to the owlery, where it is watered and fed.' The woman said, and there was a trace of a foreign accent in her voice.

The House-Elf bobbed and after gently picking up the owl, it was gone with a small crack.

The woman meanwhile, looked back at the letter, and seeing no name or address, proceeded to check the letter for harmful spells or portkeys. When she found nothing, she tore open the envelope and picked out the single parchment within.

The moment she had finished reading the few short paragraphs, and glanced at the scrawled signature at the bottom of the page, she dropped into the nearest chair, hands clenched tightly in her lap, the letter falling to the floor.

Severus Snape had resurfaced at last, and with him he brought Harry Potter. He had caught the boy unawares while combing the ruins of Godric's Hollow, and now had him stunned and bound, awaiting Lord Voldemort's pleasure. She sighed. She would have to inform her Lord, of that there was no question, but still, condemning a young boy to such a fate was...distasteful. Her own son was the same age as the Potter boy.

While she bore no mark, she served the Dark Lord just as did everyone else, sentenced to this life by the husband who had fallen for pretty words and promises of power. Even his untimely death had not spared her. She lived a life of deceit and subterfuge, hiding her thoughts behind a mask; a pretty one, to be sure, but a mask nonetheless.

However, she had thought it wouldn't last. She knew how to bide her time, and knew what she wanted. There had been no doubt in her mind that she would fail, because if there was one thing her dear Mama had taught her, it was that failure was not an option.

Now though, she felt the first stirrings of unease. All her careful planning would have to be rethought, and contingencies put in place, if what Severus said was true. The Dark Lord would dispose of Potter, and there would be few left to oppose him. Her son would become just another in the long line of slaves, and she would sacrifice everything before letting that happen.

People said there was nothing stronger than a mother's love, but a Slytherin's love...now there was something to behold.

Calming her thoughts and clearing her mind, she rose to her feet and picked up the discarded letter, using her wand to spell it sealed again. Glancing once into the mirror on her way out, to be sure that none of her inner turmoil could be seen, Lady Rachelle Zabini left to find Her Lord, and inform him that his victory was in sight.

-oOo-

Blaise slept on, and Draco watched, his pale hand running over his lover's dark hair as they lay on Blaise's bed. Blaise's room was a familiar place to Draco, the items scattered across surfaces ones he recognised, could name what they were, where they had come from, and how long Blaise had had them. His own gifts to Blaise over the years were most prominent of them all; he had always loved to shower the other boy with trinkets and gifts - useless things in the long-run, but which Draco had always enjoyed giving, and Blaise receiving.

It was an un-Slytherin thing to do, of course, this obvious display of affection between them, and Draco had long fallen into the habit of pretending that the gifts he gave held little meaning, for Slytherins were not meant to feel. There was a big difference, however, between public and private, deception and truth, and it was only recently, when he'd been away from his peers and his family and those who expected such masquerading from him, that he realised just how much he had been overcome by the constraints of Slytherin expectations.

Now, when there was no pressure, no need to conform, no need for acts, he found a felt freer.

He had found that he preferred it.

Slytherins were meant to be selfish, cowardly, self-serving creatures who would betray their own families if it meant aggrandisement.

Yet here Draco was, here Blaise, and Severus and Pansy and the others were, preparing themselves for a battle which they were not certain they could win… and the strange thing was, it didn't seem to matter. They would go out tomorrow anyway, regardless, they would walk out on Harry's side, they would fight with him, _for_ him, and they would do their best.

Draco wondered why he wasn't more scared. He should be, he knew; he'd been scared about a lot less in the past, but he wasn't.

A sense of peace filled him, the knowledge that he was doing what was necessary, what was _right_.

He wondered whether it was this that set apart the Gryffindors and the Slytherins: the fact that the Lions were content with, relied on, belief rather than certainly, feelings rather than the physical. He supposed it would explain a lot.

He wondered what it said about him, that he felt the same such things now.

He wondered whether it would be enough, whether Harry would be enough. He wondered whether this sense of calmness would last until tomorrow. He wondered what would happen afterwards.

He wondered a lot of things.

He might have carried on with such thoughts, except that at that moment Blaise shifted in his sleep, and brought Draco's attention back to him. Smiling, Draco settled himself down next to the other boy, wormed his way into the other's arms where he knew he would be held for the rest of the night.

He might wonder, but at that moment in time, he had everything he might ever want right there with him.

-oOo-

On Sunday evening, dinnertime in the Great Hall of Hogwarts was a loud and boisterous affair, with pupils returning in high spirits from Hogsmeade, trying their hardest to forget that lessons began again the next day, enjoying the last of their freedom. The Hall was a riot of colour, as uniforms were discarded and witches and wizards were able to flaunt new styles and fashions; things that had to be tempered during the weekday. They laughed and joked as they ate the wonderful meal that the House-Elves had prepared.

However, there were some around the Hall who were less enthusiastic than their neighbours. They sat picking at their meals, faces pale and serious, an air of nervous expectation surrounding them. They were all dressed in comfortable clothes in dark colours, and for those who wore short sleeves, it could be seen that they all had a black leather band around their right wrist. Every now and again, a witch or a wizard could be seen to glance at their watch, and then up to the main doors of the great hall. They were waiting.

Blaise looked over at Pansy across from him. 'You ready?' He asked.

Pansy breathed in sharply, but nodded all the same. Her wand was held firmly in her hand.

As the large clock in one of the towers began to strike six o'clock, Blaise and Pansy shot to their feet, their wands aimed true, their spells hitting their intended targets with alarming and well-taught accuracy.

'Petrificus Totalus!'

Their voices were joined by others, scattered across the Hall, and screams followed at once, as the other students panicked; Minerva and the Staff Table were helpless, taken by surprise and immobilised by the spells cast by the students, rising alarm felt by all, Shacklebolt, the Auror-turned-teacher, who hadn't been expecting such an attack to occur within a school, even though he knew he should have considered the possibility; and a visiting Remus, whose heart plummeted.

The effect of their actions were only just beginning to be understood when the various doors around the Hall slammed shut, and three intruders made themselves known, appearing in the middle of the room as if they had Aparated there; only a few knew the truth of their sudden appearance.

'Everyone quiet!' Draco shouted, even as Fred and George sent up sparks from their wands to get everyone's attention.

It took a while, the younger students as well as the older uncertain and scared by this sudden occurrence, and during that time, those scattered around the Hall congregated around the teachers, efficiently casting more binding enchantments, and seizing the professors' wands, while others remained standing, their wands pointed and trained on both the teachers and the students, watching the witches and wizards for any sign of movement, ready to cast the binding spell again. After a few short minutes, silence reined in the Hall, all eyes fearfully turned towards the blonde Slytherin, and his two identical red-haired companions.

'My thanks.' Draco said, somewhat drawlingly. He turned his attention to the teachers. 'My apologies, Professors, for this rather abrupt intrusion. However, necessity dictates my actions, so I'll have to ask you to forgive me.'

He took in the sight of the teachers, all stiff bodies, some frozen seated, others in the process of rising. He could see their eyes, full of confusion, worry, even hatred. He didn't let it bother him, for he knew things that they did not, and it had to be this way.

'I am here on a matter of great importance, namely to collect some students. When I have finished, I promise you I will leave, and no one will be harmed. You, however, will remain frozen for some time afterwards - for my protection you understand.' He carried on.

He paused for a moment as he let that sink in, and there was a slight lessening of tension around the room. He glanced around, caught the eyes of the people standing, each one of them.

'We ready?' He asked, receiving nods in return. 'Enough, then. Let's go, people!'

At his words, the eighteen Slytherins, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Gryffindors began to move towards the main entrance. The ones closest to the teachers recast their binding spells before they went.

Minerva McGonagall watched them from her frozen place, rather at a loss. Zabini, Parkinson, Nott and the other Slytherins she would have expected, but Lavender Brown, Dean Thomas, the Patil Twins, _Susan Bones_?...none of them were considered Death Eater material. What were they doing following Draco Malfoy of all people?

She had no idea what his intentions were, but was thankful nonetheless, in the part of her that wasn't thinking furiously on what would have to be done as soon as she broke free of the spell, that no one had done anything remotely resembling Dark or harmful. Malfoy hadn't even had a wand. She had no authority to detain him, and Kingsley's Auror status had been suspended upon his becoming the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

When the students had all gone, Malfoy bowed in the direction of the staff table, and with a cheerful 'Have a nice evening' left also, Fred and George closing the doors of the Hall behind them.

The hall erupted into noise.

Some of the older students took the initiative to unbind the teachers, and Minerva and Kingsley were among the first to reach for their wands, left in a pile to the side of the staff table.

While beside her, Kingsley ran towards the door, Minerva cast a '_sonorus_' charm on her throat.

'SILENCE!'

The Hall quietened down into mere murmuring, and Minerva cancelled the spell, and turned her gaze to Lupin.

'Remus, would you please sent a message to the Order. Fred and George know the location of Headquarters, so who knows when we'll be attacked! We'll need to -'

'Minerva! Minerva!'

Minerva turned at Kingsley's startled yell, and hurried towards him, where he was standing agitatedly in front of the still-closed front doors.

'Yes?' She asked.

Kingsley leaned towards her, speaking quietly so as not to panic the students. 'The doors won't open. I've tried unlocking them, but it's not working.'

'Try one of the other doors.'

The Auror nodded and ran to one of the side doors behind the staff table, which allowed teachers easy access to their seats. Minerva saw him try the door handle, then pull out his wand, but after a minute, he turned back to her and shook his head. Minerva sighed, and was about to call to Lupin again, when she heard a voice speak behind her.

'They is not to be opening Headmistress.'

She turned around and spotted a House-Elf standing in front of the doors, dressed in an odd assortment of socks and tea-cosies. She had seen him from before, but couldn't quite remember what his name was.

'What do you mean?'

'Dobby has been given his orders: the doors is not to be opened by anyone for one half of an hour.'

'Who gave the order, Dobby?'

'Mister Harry Potter.'

'_What did you say_?' A strangled voice beside her asked, and Minerva saw Lupin rush forward to stand in front of the Elf.

'Mister Harry Potter is giving Dobby his orders.' The Elf raised his voice. 'The doors is not to be opened until half past six o'clock.'

'Do you know why?' Minerva asked, though it was clear she expected no answer. To her surprise Dobby nodded energetically.

'Oh Yes! Dobby knows. He is being told to tell anyone who asks that it is so Mister Harry Potter and the other witchies and wizardes has enough time to do what they is needing to.'

'Who are the others? What is Harry going to do?' Lupin asked frantically.

'Well, Mister Blaise is gone with some students to Zabini Manor to rescue Mister Harry Potter's friends, and kill the snake, while Mister Harry Potter is with Professor Snape and Mister Draco and they is killing He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.'

Everyone who had heard his words froze.

'Can you repeat that, Dobby?' Remus asked quietly.

'Mister Blaise has gone home to rescue Mister Neville and Mistress Luna, and Mister Harry Potter is with Professor Snape and Mister Draco, and they is going to kill He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.' Dobby obediently repeated, slowly and clearly, large green eyes shining in excitement.

'Is there no way you can let us go?' Kingsley asked hopefully.

Dobby shook his head, expression mournful. 'No, sir! Harry Potter is asking Dobby to keep everyone in the hall, and Dobby always does what Harry Potter asks.'

Minerva, Kingsley and Lupin exchanged glances. Harry was fighting Voldemort, and they were trapped in here for the next half-an-hour. What in Merlin's name were they supposed to do?

-

Tbc

Words: 3,502 - 15.08.06; revise: 31.10.08


	17. Zabini Manor

Title: Runes of War

Pairing: Harry/Snape

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Post-HBP. The first anniversary of the death of Albus Dumbledore is fast approaching, and people are beginning to lose hope. The fate of the wizarding world rests in the hands of one young man and the strange power he holds.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all associated characters belong to JK Rowling.

-

Chapter Sixteen: Zabini Manor

Sixteen students landed with a soft thud just outside the grounds of Zabini manor, at the back of the mansion. In silence they looked around them, and seeing that all was well for the moment, they turned their attention to why they were here.

Blaise stepped forward, until he could feel the magick of the wards surrounding his home. He closed his eyes and concentrated, a frown appearing on his face as he manipulated the wards, muttering ancient phrases under his breath. A bead of sweat ran down the side of his face. At last he finished, and he felt the shimmer of the wards as they accepted his orders. He and the others would be able to get in, but the Death Eaters would not be able to Apparate out. They would remain trapped inside the mansion until such a time when the Order or Aurors would be able to come.

Blaise nodded to the rest, and swiftly they made their way across the spacious grounds, keeping to the shadows that the wall of the Rose Garden provided. Each of them had their wands drawn, and their dark clothes let them blend in. Blaise led them closer to the back of the house, towards the kitchen entrance, which he and Harry had deemed the best place to get in. Opening the door, Blaise and Terry Boot went inside while the others waited, checking to see whether the coast was clear. On finding the kitchen empty of both people and House-Elves, Blaise motioned for the others to come through.

The Slytherin and the other students made their way up the narrow steps and towards the main entrance hall, where they would split up - one group to go to the cellars and one to seek out Nagini, just as they had planned. When they reached the bottom of the main staircase, Blaise turned to the others.

'Alright.' He whispered. 'Everyone knows what to do?'

Everyone nodded their heads, and moved into their two groups.

'Remember, as soon as you're finished, get out as fast as you can. Theo, you have the ring?'

Theo nodded.

'Send a message to let Harry know as soon as Nagini is dead, so he can finally kill that snake-faced bastard.' Blaise continued.

'Right.' Theo whispered.

'We can do this.' Blaise whispered forcefully.

Just then, they heard the soft sound of approaching footsteps. The older students and the Slytherins gripped their wands tightly, pointing them in the direction of the noise.

'Blaise?'

The Slytherin leader frowned, recognising the gentle lilt in the voice. He sighed, then hardened his features. He had known when joining Harry that there would be a possibility of fighting against parents and family. And he should have known that if she was here she would have felt the altering of the wards.

'Mother.' The teen greeted warily.

Rachelle Zabini stepped forward, dark hair spilling down her back, a guarded look in her silver eyes. She looked at each of the intruders in her home, but then her gaze turned back to her son.

'Is this the path you have decided?' She asked quietly.

'It is.'

She nodded slightly, then reached into her pocket, slowly drawing out her wand, but holding it in a manner that indicated no threat. Even so, the students tensed.

With her other hand, Rachelle snapped her fingers sharply, and with a crack, a House-Elf appeared at her side, only glancing absently at the students. After all, the house was full of dangerous, wand-wielding strangers.

'Erin. Do you know where the Dark Lord's snake-familiar rests?'

'Yes, Erin knows, Mistress.' The House-Elf bobbed happily.

'Show Master Nott and his companions to the room please.'

The students shifted uneasily in their places, casting wary and questioning glances among themselves and the Dark Witch before them. Blaise felt some of the tightness around his heart ease, and the beginning of a smile lit his face.

'Of course, Mistress.' Erin turned to the bewildered Theo. 'If the young Master would follow Erin, Erin will show him where the snake-familiar is.'

Theo glanced at Rachelle, but her face showed nothing other than serenity. He looked to Blaise, who nodded once, before Theo and the rest of his group turned to follow the House-Elf up the stairs and into the upper floors of the Manor. The ones who were left still stared at Rachelle.

The older witch changed her grip on her wand, then turned towards the door leading to the cellar.

'Come. We must get your....friends?' She questioned.

After a brief pause, Blaise nodded, and the group set off after the witch.

Rachelle led them down the steps, her in the lead with her drawn wand held firmly in her hand and down by her side where it was hidden in the shadows of her robes. Small burning globes rested within niches in the walls and lit their way, flaring brighter as they approached, and fading to a soft glow when they passed.

Blaise walked close to his mother, the other students behind him, with the Weasley Twins at the end, keeping an eye out for anyone following them. It wasn't necessary since the halls were silent apart from their soft footfalls and dancing shadows. They saw no one until they reached the lowest rooms of the cellar, and Rachelle quickly motioned for the teenagers to fall silent and stay back. They obeyed, and watched as the Lady of the Manor strode confidently towards the single guard that stood outside the entrance to the corridor.

He was young, probably the reason why he had not been chosen to accompany the other Death Eaters to Godric's Hollow. He stood tall when he saw Rachelle, but it didn't stop his eyes from running up and down her body in unmistakable interest. It was his mistake.

Rachelle lifted her wand suddenly, and a red spell shot out of the end of her wand, hitting the Death Eater in the chest, causing him to be flung backwards and hit the wall behind him. He fell to the floor in a dead faint. Rachelle stood over him, pointing her wand and muttering a quiet spell. Ropes shot out from her wand and bound the man tightly; hands, arms and feet. Rachelle took his wand, and tucked it away in her pocket.

The black-haired woman turned to look at Blaise and the others. 'Come. They're through here.' She whispered.

Blaise was the first to go through, the other students with him, while Rachelle, Lee Jordan and Parvati Patil stayed to guard the entrance. They came to a short corridor, with four doors, two on either side. Each door was solid and wooden, with a small hole at the top to see through. While Blaise hurried off to find the keys for the doors, the others looked into each door to see where Neville and Luna were being kept. It was Hannah Abbot who found them.

'They're here!' She called out, loudly enough for the others to hear, but not so that the sound carried far.

At once, Fred pushed his way to the front, and peered through into the cell.

'Neville? Luna?' He asked, unable to see much, even with the light from the corridor streaming into the cell. 'Are you there?'

From the darkness, he saw a small shift of movement, and pushed closer to the door, straining to see.

'W-who a-are y-y-you?' A small voice called from within.

Fred breathed a sigh of relief. 'It's me, Fred. Hold on in there, we're going to get you out.'

'Is Luna in there with you?' Padma asked from behind him.

'Y-yes. B-but she's asleep.'

'You need to wake her up.' Padma ordered.

Blaise returned with a ring of keys in his hand, and while Fred started slotting them into the lock, Blaise placed his hand flat on the door, and started whispering the ancient phrases that would change the wards on the cell door. There was a small rush of magick, and then Fred's quiet cry of triumph as the lock sprang open. George ushered them away from the door, and Blaise let him, knowing that the twins would take care of Neville and Luna, and that he would only cause them more discomfort or fear if he was the one to go inside the cell.

The Weasley Twins went inside, and a moment later they came out, carrying Neville and Luna in their arms. Blaise frowned slightly, looking down on them. They were both dirty and bloody, scabbed over wounds showing all over their arms and legs, bruises covering their faces. They were thin and pale, scared, but a determined glint lit their eyes.

Blaise pointed over to Hannah and Padma. 'You two help Luna, Colin and George will help Neville.'

Neville and Luna looked at him warily, but stayed silent as they watched the others obey his orders. Luna now walked by herself, Padma and Hannah standing close by her in case she needed them. Neville needed a bit more help, as it seemed he had a twisted ankle, and he hobbled along supported on either side by one of the boys.

Blaise nodded to them, and they went as quickly as possible back towards the entrance, where Lee, Parvati and Rachelle waited nervously. Luna and Neville held back a bit at the sight of the Slytherin woman, but the others' earnest assurances that they were indeed there to help them, allowed them to calm down slightly, and the group proceeded onwards.

However, Rachelle did not lead them back the way they had come, and instead stopped in front of an ordinary stretch of wall. She made a complicated pattern in the air with her wand, and with a quiet murmur of stone, the wall in front of them shifted, and moved aside to create a narrow doorway.

Blaise sent his mother a soft look of appreciation. He had known about the secret passageway, as the current Lord of the Manor he knew everything about his home, but it was a secret meant to be kept only in the family, for times of emergencies or escape from enemies. He had not wanted to anger his mother by showing it to the others, but she had decided to open it herself, and he was grateful for that.

'Follow the tunnel, and it will lead you outside of the Manor House and wards. When you reach the end, you will be able to Apparate. I suggest you go to Hogwarts, or wherever it is you feel safe.' Rachelle informed the students quietly. 'I will remain here, and make sure no one notices that the prisoners have gone, and nor do they find your other friends.'

Blaise looked at her sharply, and hissed in a low whisper, 'I'm staying here! Theo and Pansy are upstairs trying to kill a deadly snake, and I'm not leaving until I know that they're safe. Besides, when we are finished here, we shall be needed at Godric's Hollow to help Harry.'

Fred and George nodded in agreement, and the others made similar murmurs of approval. Rachelle and her son had locked eyes, fierce grey and dark brown, but at last the woman nodded in resignation. There was no point in trying to stop someone when they wanted to do something, especially not someone such as her son.

'Very well. But only some of you can stay. Your two friends will need to be protected and returned to Hogwarts.'

'I'll go with them.' Lee announced. 'I can Apparate with them, though I may have to do it one at a time.'

Blaise looked at the others. 'Colin, you and Hannah can go also. Fred and George, you will be with me. What about you two?'

Padma and Parvati exchanged glances. 'We'll come with you.'

Blaise nodded, and turned back to Rachelle. 'Someone will need to open the door on the other side of the tunnel.'

Rachelle's mouth tightened, and a frown appeared on her brow, but in an instant her face smoothed over and back into her impassive mask. 'And that will have to be me.'

With the same swiftness that she had used to disable the Death Eater guard, she pulled Blaise into her arms, and hugged him tightly to her. She pressed a kiss to his temple.

'Je t'aime, mon coeur; je t'aime.'

Blaise looked up at her with a shaky smile. 'Moi aussi.'

Rachelle pulled back, and rested her hands on his shoulders. 'Restez en sécurité.'

Blaise smirked. 'Mais, oui, bien sûr. Je suis un Serpentard.'

With a last kiss of farewell, Rachelle motioned for Lee, Colin, Neville, Luna and Hannah to precede her into the tunnel, and then went after them, without looking back. The stone wall closed behind her, and Blaise was left alone with the two sets of twins.

He shrugged his shoulders, and brought his mind back to the present. He turned towards the others.

'Let's go.'

-oOo-

Unlike those in the cellar helping rescue Neville and Luna, Theo and Pansy's group hadn't had the same amount of luck. True to her Mistress' commands, Erin had led them up the stairs and towards the second floor where Nagini had last been seen, curled up in the large gallery where the resident Death Eaters were known to train under the Dark Lord's watchful eye.

Theo was in front, next to him Pansy, carefully cradling the large potion vile in her hands. The wine-coloured liquid seemed to shift restlessly within the glass, and every now and then, a small glint of white light could be seen. It was as if it was searching for something, and the closer the group came to duelling chamber, the more agitated the potion became.

Pansy and Theo had shared a worried glance, but had decided to carry on. They trusted their Potions Master and Harry to have taken the necessary precautions with the potion. Even so, they had kept their hands on their wands, and silently brought to mind some of the shielding charms that were often used in Potions Lessons to protect humans from dangerous potions.

Terry, Lavender, Susan and Seamus had followed behind them, with Zacharias Smith and Anthony Goldstein bringing up the rear. Each of them had a determined expression on their face, though Susan and Zack were rather pale.

It was when the group reached the duelling chamber that things had started going wrong.

The door had been unlocked, and easy to open, and when they quickly hurried through, they could see Nagini the snake lying next to the large, throne like chair positioned on one end of the hall. Her scales reflected the light of the moon streaming in through the wide windows in the wall opposite them. If it had been day, the coloured glass would have produced rainbows across the room, and even now when it was dark, some remnants of colour were still visible.

The group had entered the room, and spread out; Terry and Seamus to guard the door, while Theo and Pansy had moved towards Nagini, careful to make as little sound as possible. The others had positioned themselves around the room. Erin had left with a muffled pop.

All had been well so far, but as soon as Theo had whispered a stunning spell at Nagini, the snake had struck with almost pre-natural speed, slithering behind the chair and out of harm's way. The spell struck the chair, and it toppled over, creating a loud thump as it hit the wooden floor.

Everyone in the room had flinched at the sound, glancing towards the door. While they had been distracted, Nagini struck again. With an anguished cry, Zack fell to the floor, hands scrabbling frantically at the twelve-foot long snake now curled around his chest and neck. He fell backwards onto a dark blue curtain behind him, and the weight of both the boy and the snake caused the curtain to break, and the rail above came down with a clatter.

Within seconds, Lavender had her wand pointed at the snake, and was shouting out spells. There was no need to keep their voices down now, as anybody else in the house would already have been alerted to their presence by Zack's yell and the falling curtain rail.

It was difficult to hit the snake though, as it was continuously writhing on the floor, and there was a chance of hitting Zack as well. While Lavender, Theo and Pansy had continued to try and save Zack, Terry and the others had turned to face the door, where even now they could hear the pounding of approaching feet and raised voices.

With a sickening crunch, they had heard the bones in Zack's chest break, and when Nagini finally manoeuvred herself away from the Hufflepuff, they had known that he was dead. At least then, Nagini had been an easier target.

Everyone's faces were grim as they now fought for their lives. Theo and Pansy continued to shoot spells at the snake, while Lavender joined the others in fighting the six Death Eaters that had entered the room. They recognised the faces of Marcus Flint and a few other former Slytherins. They were only a few years older than the ones they fought, and that was something to be thankful for. It meant that they were still young, and - hopefully - not yet accustomed to killing and torture as their older companions were. They also wouldn't have the same knowledge of Dark curses.

Theo looked over to Susan in time to see the girl get thrown across the room by a blasting spell. She screamed once, then fell silent as her head hit the wall. He saw Terry hurl a cutting hex at the Death Eater responsible. Looking around the room again, Theo battled his way over to Pansy, who was taking shelter behind a shield spell. On seeing him, she adjusted the spell slightly, to let him through and next to her.

'We've got to end this soon, Pans. This is perhaps one of the worst locations to fight I have ever encountered. There is nothing to use as shelter, meaning we have to rely on shield charms. They won't last long. We've already lost Smith, and Bones is down as well. Boot and Brown are holding up well, but I'm not sure about Finnegan or Goldstein.'

Pansy nodded at him. 'What can we do though?'

Theo was silent as he thought, Pansy using the time to send a hex at one of the Death Eaters targeting Seamus.

'Nagini seems impervious to magick; our spells can't hurt her.' Theo said grimly. 'We need to get near enough to throw the potion on her, but we only have one chance, and she keeps moving. She's obviously not stupid.'

'And then there are the bloody Death Eaters.' Pansy grumbled.

'What about conjuring something heavy to hold her down? Like rocks or something.' Theo offered.

'It could work.'

'Ready then?' Theo asked.

Pansy leaned over and brushed a kiss over his lips. 'Now I am.'

Smiling, Theo turned to face forward, and Pansy dropped her shield charm. The two teens jumped to their feet and ran towards the end of the room where Nagini was still slithering, keeping out of the way of the fighting. Theo heard someone shout a spell behind him, but ignored it in favour of pointing his wand at the over-turned chair and transfiguring it into a pile of large rocks. _Wingardium Leviosa_ had the rocks in the air, and flying towards Nagini. He glanced over his shoulder in time to see the spell sent his way blocked by a charm from Seamus, and he sent the Gryffindor a smile of thanks.

As planned, the rocks tumbled down onto the snake, and they saw blood ooze from under them. They winced, but the snake did not move, so running forward, Pansy threw the large glass vial in her hands on top of the snake. The glass smashed, and the potion seemed to fly towards the snake, coating all over her, bubbling where it mixed with blood. The potion started glowing brighter, and Pansy and Theo backed away swiftly. There was a sudden rush of white light that blinded everyone, and they raised their arms to shield their eyes. Then a rush of magick swept through the room, and knocked everyone off their feet.

-oOo-

As soon as he could see again, Theo looked up to the sight of the Death Eaters standing and pointing their wands in the direction of him and the others. He tried to hide his sudden fear, and reached for his wand, even as Marcus Flint opened his mouth. Before he could say the words though, there was a shout from the door to the duelling gallery, and the six Death Eaters slumped to the ground.

Theo looked over to see Blaise, Padma, Parvati and the Weasley twins standing in the doorway with their wands drawn. He sighed, and let his body fall to the floor again. He opened his eyes to see Fred's hand in front of his face, and accepted the help to get to his feet. The others were doing the same.

'Is everyone alright?' Fred asked.

Theo shook his head wearily. 'No. Smith is dead, and Bones is injured.'

Nodding, Fred hurried over to the girl lying on the floor.

'Is Nagini dead?'

Theo turned to look at Blaise, and pointed over to the remains of the snake. There was very little left, and only the still pools of potion covered the place where the snake's body had lain.

'I assume so.' He answered.

'Then let's tell Harry.'

Theo nodded, and pulled off the plain silver ring on his right hand. He knelt down and placed it on the floor in front of him. He pointed his wand at it.

'_Incendio_!'

The silver ring glowed brightly in the light of the flames.

-

Tbc

Words: 3,653 - 3.09.06; revised: 3.06.09

-

**A/N: ****Hello everyone. I've been away from fanfiction for a while now, due to starting uni, but I'm planning to get back to things over summer. I'm still working on LeRoi, which is my current project (123,000 words and counting) and have had little time for Runes. Truth is I no longer like this story very much - understandable seeing as how I first wrote it three years ago, and both my tastes and my writing have changed a lot since then - _but I'll edit and post the rest of the chapters all the same_, with the possibility of a complete rewrite sometime in the future. As usual, let me know of any mistakes I might have made. **

2.07.09

**JUST TO CLARIFY - I got a rather incensed complaint about my abandoning this story from someone who didn't read my previous author's note properly, in which I expressed my feelings about the state of this story, but promised to post the remaining chapters nonetheless. So, to clarify: **

**THIS STORY IS NOT ABANDONED. There will be precisely THREE more chapters - Chapter 17 (Godric's Hollow) , Chapter 18 (Aftermath), and the Epilogue, all of which are already written, and which will be posted at some point this summer after I've had a chance to read through them, check for mistakes, and rewrite sections which I feel need to be changed. **

**I don't believe in abandoning stories, and will never start posting a story that I don't intend to finish.  
**

**Yours, Nimohtar  
**


	18. Godric's Hollow

Title: Runes of War

Pairing: Harry/Snape

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Post-HBP. The first anniversary of the death of Albus Dumbledore is fast approaching, and people are beginning to lose hope. The fate of the wizarding world rests in the hands of one young man and the strange power he holds.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters, plots, events belong to J.K. Rowling.

-

Chapter Seventeen: Godric's Hollow

When the village of Godric's Hollow had first been founded it had been a place known for its warmth and honesty, where wizards and Muggles lived together in relative peace. Secrets were kept within the community, and everything was well. Centuries passed, and as fear of the magickal world began to spread across Britain, the witches and wizards had fled the Hollow. None were to return until the year 1981, when a young couple, a man, his wife, and their little baby boy, came to stay in the large House upon the hill that overlooked the village.

Then, on the night of the thirty-first of October, the Dark Lord visited the House of Godric's Hollow, intent on murder, with death in his crimson eyes; but instead, he met his defeat at the hands of a baby, and the protection of a mother's love. It was an event that would go down in history. The villagers who had witnessed the green blaze of light coming from the House, or had heard the terrible sound of the House turning to rubble, were Obliviated that same night. The next day they went on with their lives, unaware of the terrible event that had transpired, nor the joy that had come because of it.

Now, nearly sixteen years later, evil had returned.

Harry fell to the ground as another curse hit him in the chest, blood trickling down the side of his mouth. He stifled his cry of pain, ignoring the trembling in his limbs. He wasn't sure how much longer he could carry on like this, but knew that until Nagini was killed and he received confirmation from Theo, he would have to. As he concentrated on the shields protecting his mind, using them to try and block out the pain, he played out the events of the evening since their arrival.

He and Severus had portkeyed to Godric's Hollow a little after five o'clock, where they had proceeded to scout the surrounding area for any spies or things that might stop them from completing their task. They had found the places where the others would stay when they came, and after that, all that was left to do was wait.

A few minutes before Voldemort and the Death Eaters were expected to arrive, Severus took Harry into his arms and kissed him, before binding him with ropes. He lay Harry down onto the ground just in front of the only remaining wall, and cast a weak stunning spell on him. His body was forced into sleep, and his mind dulled, but a powerful wizard such as himself would be able to break the spell with little effort. They didn't think that Harry would be killed outright, but it was a precaution nonetheless. The ropes, too, would dissolve at will.

At exactly five forty-five, the Dark Lord and his followers had Apparated into the Hollow.

While wizards such as Lucius Malfoy, the Lestranges and McNair had scouted out the surrounding area much like Harry and Severus had done earlier, Severus had dropped to his knees in front of Voldemort, pleading for his Master's forgiveness and mercy. Harry had had to mentally applaud Severus for his acting skills. Dressed once again in his faded black robes, the Potions Master had grovelled and submitted like the best of them. He had put across the image of the most loyal Death Eater, spouting his reasons for leaving after killing Dumbledore as being a sense of obligation towards Draco, and how, despite the boy having failed his Lord, he had wished to protect his life.

He needn't have bothered.

Severus had killed Dumbledore, and had now given to his Lord, Voldemort's most hated enemy. Nothing would have ruined Voldemort's glee and satisfaction at that moment. He would have given Severus anything he desired had he but asked.

After that, Harry had been woken. While Voldemort still hadn't been able to pass up the chance to gloat in front of Harry and to play up to his Death Eaters, he had at least learned from the last time they had met: as soon as Severus had handed over Harry's wand, Voldemort had snapped the thin piece of wood in half. Harry had felt a stab of pain at losing the wand he had had ever since the age of eleven, but had known it would have to happen. Voldemort would have known if the wand he had been given was not Harry's.

Then, while the Death Eaters surrounded them - Severus included - Voldemort had stood in front of Harry, and the torture had begun. Curses and hexes had been thrown at him; all had been painful. Harry had screamed. He had cried. He had lain weakly on the ground panting for breath while blood oozed from the newest wound inflicted. All the while Voldemort had spoken of what he had planned for Harry and his friends.

Sometime in the middle of his torture, through the haze of constant pain that clouded his mind and compelled him to surrender, Harry had felt the small tingle of magick as Draco and his group portkeyed into Godric's Hollow, hidden with the marbles that Harry had created. Harry had known that they would surround the Hollow, waiting for his signal to begin attacking the Death Eaters. They were safe for the moment, but once the first spell was cast, the marbles would no longer hide them. Harry had hoped that they would put their one chance of surprise to good use.

He didn't know how much time had passed since then and now, but the moment the ring on his finger flared into heat, a grim smile overtook his face. He struggled to his knees, lifting his head to stare at Voldemort with one half-swollen eye. Then, for the first time since Voldemort had arrived, Harry turned his gaze to the side, and met the dark eyes of his lover, green boring into black. The eyes flickered momentarily as the message was received, and Severus' pale face stiffened in determination.

Moving his right hand to one of the wounds on the opposite arm, Harry smeared his fingers with the blood, and lifting his hand to his cheek, drew the rune of protection. Drawn in blood, in times of danger, the Rune flared to life; may the blood of the sacrificed mother give one last defence against Voldemort. Then, closing his eyes and sending up a silent prayer to anyone who was listening for help, Harry began summoning his Runes.

-oOo-

Draco stood still and silent under the trees surrounding the area of Godric's Hollow, Dean Thomas to his left, and Angelina Johnson to his right, eyes fixed on the circle of black-robed Death Eaters before him. His right hand gripped his wand tightly - returned to him as after tonight it hardly mattered if the Ministry found him. In his left, a small marble was clenched in his fist.

The Death Eaters hid much of what was happening between Harry and Voldemort, but it didn't stop the curses that the Dark Lord used from being heard - or Harry's screams. With a glance to his side, Draco could see that Thomas was looking faintly ill, though his eyes shone with determination, and the same could be said for Angelina to his right.

While he would rather hex himself before admitting it, he was grateful that Harry's friends had so much faith in him that they would willingly fight for him - even if it meant death.

Suddenly, one of the figures dressed in black shifted, stepping away from the others, wand held in his hand. Severus pointed the wand to the sky, and though no incantation was heard, out of the tip of his wand bright silver light streamed into the darkening sky, forming a huge silver horse with widespread wings stretching over the ruins below.

Draco swallowed, taking a deep breath.

That was the signal. It was time to attack.

For Harry.

_For the end._

-oOo-

In the Great Hall, all eyes were fixed on the sand inside the hourglass as it trickled down through the small hole, recording the seconds dwindling away until the clock reached half past six, and the doors to the Hall were open once more.

Remus was perhaps the most affected by the news that Harry had gone to fight the Darkest Wizard since Grindelwald with - as far as they knew - only two Death Eaters to protect him. He frequently ran a hand through his greying hair, stopping his frantic pacing to glare at the hourglass every now and then, as if his will would speed up time. The werewolf in him howled its desire to be free and defend its adopted pup from harm, Remus' normal warm amber eyes turning a feral yellow.

Five minutes until the sand was gone entirely from the upper part, Dobby, who had been sitting calmly in front of the doors, ignoring any further questions put to him, and refusing to say anything more than he already had done, suddenly cocked his head to the side and was gone with a sharp crack. The students filling the tables grew silent, knowing instinctively that something was about to happen, and the teachers tensed in wary anticipation. Minerva glanced over from where she had been conferring quietly with Kingsley, and shared a worried look with Remus.

A few short - eternal - seconds later, the hourglass flashed out of existence, and the doors to the Great Hall creaked open to reveal a small group standing just inside the main entrance hall.

Remus froze in disbelief at the sight, and Minerva gasped, bringing a hand to her mouth. Madame Pomfrey, it seemed, was the first to move into action, going immediately into 'Nurse-Mode' at the sight of injured students; by now, there was probably little that fazed her. She bustled up to the group, conjuring stretchers and directing Colin, Hannah and Lee Jordan to help Neville and Luna into them. With a flick of her wand she bid the stretchers to follow her, and within moments of the door opening, the Medi-Witch was on her way to the Infirmary, her two patients and their carers in tow.

In that time, the others in the Hall had gained a little more composure, and Remus, Minerva and Kingsley moved to stand before the tall, dark-haired witch - the only one left.

'Lady Zabini.' Minerva greeted warily. 'What - How..?'

Lady Zabini gave the woman a weary look, before seating herself gracefully onto the nearest empty seat.

'Headmistress McGonagall, Auror, Mister Lupin.' She said, looking at each of them in turn.

'Lady Zabini, I must insist that you tell us why you are here and what -' Kingsley began, only to be cut of by Remus.

'Please - what happened? Where's Harry?' He begged. The Wolf would not rest until it knew its pup was safe.

The witch fixed her eyes on Remus, faintly assessing, as if debating whether or not to tell them anything. Remus valiantly restrained the urge to throttle her. The longer she refused to tell them where Harry was, the longer he was in danger. At last, she spoke.

'At around five-thirty this evening, an owl arrived at my home. It bore a letter from Severus, informing the Dark Lord that he had captured the Potter boy, and was awaiting his Lord. When he read the letter, he summoned his Death Eaters to him and they left. Half-an-hour later I felt the wards around the manor announce the arrival of my son and a number of others with him. Once inside, they split into two groups: one for the dungeon and one to find the Dark Lord's familiar. I went with my son and aided in the rescue of the Longbottom boy and the Lovegood girl. I used a hidden passageway to take them out of the Manor, where we then Apparated to Hogwarts. My son and the remaining others with him went to help the others, and when they have finished their task, they will go to Harry Potter's side to help him fight.'

'Do you know where they're going? Can you tell me where Harry is?' Remus nearly shouted.

The witch nodded her head once, sharply, then leaning back against the table, her eyes fell closed on a soft sigh.

'They have gone to the Hollow: where the Dark Lord once fell, so they shall meet again.'

A stricken Remus straightened, face suddenly ashen.

'Harry.'

-oOo-

Severus stood before Harry like a Dark Knight, black eyes blazing, with his hair whipping around his face by the magickal winds raised from the curses flashing through the air in coloured streams of light. A bleeding cut graced the side of his forehead where a cutting hex had hit him. He ignored the pain, attention focussed on the red-eyed wizard standing a few metres in front of him, about to send another curse Severus' way.

He knew that both the Johnson girl and Crabbe were guarding his back from any curses. The ex-Gryffindor had already been hit by a powerful blasting curse on his account, and was holding her injured left arm tight against her wounded side. Severus would have liked to have been able to assess the damage, but he knew that as soon as he took his eyes off Voldemort, he was dead. The girl was still standing, so he knew that she would probably be all right. He couldn't spare her any more concern than that. Harry was depending on him. He would not - could not - let him down.

Out of the corner of his eye, Severus could see the faint glowing flickers of the Runes starting to form a circle around the Dark Lord. He hoped that his younger lover knew what he was doing, and his magick wouldn't destroy them all.

In front of him Voldemort flicked his wand, and a hex flew towards him. He recognised it as a bone-shattering hex, and swiftly brought up the appropriate shield spell. The purple stream hit the shield and bounced off, hitting a black-robed Death Eater fighting a student to one side. The man screamed as his body seemed to crumple.

A chilling smile twisted his lips, and Severus fought on.

-oOo-

'Don't run Wittle Dragon! I'm not going to hurt you....much.'

Draco glared at the woman standing in front of him, dodging a curse sent his way. He missed it - narrowly - and Bellatrix Lestrange raised her head to the sky and let out a cackling gale of laughter, before turning back to him with a manic smile on her face, wand raised ready to cut down her nephew.

He had been fighting his aunt for the past few minutes, and knew that it was only thanks to Harry's amulet hanging around his neck that he wasn't dead yet. Every time a deadly spell was sent his way, an aura around him seemed to slow the magick down, enough for him to move out of the way, or shout out the counter-spell if he knew it. Most of the time, he didn't. Bellatrix had always been so inventive with her curses.

Draco pointed is wand at her.

'_Impedimenta!'_

She blocked it easily, returning it his way using a mirror charm. He hastily brought up a shield, but it wasn't enough to stop the spell, and the shield shattered. He recoiled from the shock to his system as he was knocked off his feet and flung through the air to land heavily on the hard ground a few metres away. He grunted, but knew he didn't have the luxury of being able to linger long, not with a deranged dark witch after his blood.

He rolled to the side, a groan pouring from his lips, and struggled to his knees, eyes frantically searching for his wand, fallen from his hand during his impromptu flight through the air. He felt a moment of panic when he couldn't find it at first, grey eyes widening. At last he saw it, a short distance ahead of him, and he scrambled towards it, slipping once on the damp grass. Just as he was reaching for the slender piece of wood, a booted foot was brought down sharply on his hand, and he bit back a howl of pain. Draco looked up and met the mad blue eyes of his aunt, her cruel smile, and her wand pointed straight at his chest.

His heart sank.

He was going to die.

'Bye bye little Dragon; send my love to Sirius.' She sing-songed.

Thoughts of Blaise flashed across his mind, and he wished that he could have seen his lover one last time.

'A_vada Ked -'_

Bellatrix' voice was cut off by a flash of green light, and the witch slumped to the ground in front of him, face frozen in an expression of malicious glee. Draco looked up numbly, still not believing that he wasn't dead. Grey met grey as Draco looked on the face of the father he had tried so desperately to please all his life, only to always find himself wanting.

'Father...' He whispered in confusion.

The blonde-haired Death Eater's face softened slightly, eyes filled with a sense of resignation and pride as he gazed upon his only son and heir, a wry smile on his lips. He nodded his head, once, and turned from Draco, starting to walk away.

Draco clambered to his feet, hand picking up his discarded wand as he moved, stepping over the body of his aunt and after his retreating father.

'Father!' He called.

The blonde Malfoy Lord carried on walking, and Draco was about to run after him when he heard voices shouting out behind him. He turned around to find Aurors and Order members Apparating into the Hollow, immediately beginning to stun the Death Eaters that remained. The Dark Lord's followers began to disperse, knowing they were beaten.

When Draco turned his head back around to look in the direction his father had gone, he found that he was no longer there.

-oOo-

Seven runes chosen, seven runes called. The Runes floating high in the air, surrounding the Dark Lord, flashed once; streams shot towards the wizard, encircling him in magick and light. As his body arched, and rose from the ground, more beams shot from him to all the Death Eaters there, connecting them in his death, just as they had been in his life. Their screams rose into the night air.

In a crescendo of light and sound and magick, the Dark Lord was destroyed by the Runes, his spell-made body returning to the Earth that had created him.

The flaming, living ball of light that hung in the sky where his body used to be pulsed gently, though it was anything but; there was a barely restrained rawness to it, one that brought a sense of awe to all who looked upon it.

It throbbed once, and the whole scene froze for one, breathless moment, before an immense shockwave of magick exploded in Godric's Hollow, knocking all from their feet, blinding them.

-oOo-

Severus picked himself off the ground, wiping away a small stream of blood that was trickling from the corner of his mouth. He felt as if something had been ripped out of his chest, his soul. His vision was slightly blurry, but that could have been because of the hard knock to the head when he had fallen rather than anything magickal. He gritted his teeth, and looking to the side, saw Crabbe helping a grateful Johnson to her feet.

Turning his head, his frantic eyes searched for Harry, and his heart gave a painful jolt when he caught sight of the black-haired teen's limp form sprawled out on the grass, a kneeling Remus Lupin by his side. He was about to relax, when he heard Lupin's frantic yell of 'Harry!'

Severus managed to get his aching limbs to stagger over to Harry, falling to the ground beside him, and pushing the wolf out of the way. He ignored the indignant cry, his eyes running critically over the still body. He quickly put his fingers to the boy's neck, and on finding no pulse, it was only his rigid self-control that kept him calm, and stopped him from breaking out in uncontrollable tears of grief like the werewolf beside him had done. At any other time he would have likely made some comment as to the appalling lack of dignity displayed by his former school-mate.

As it was, he moved his hand away from Harry's neck, intent on finding his wand and start performing some spells to restart the boy's heart, when he felt a sudden burn on his hand. Frowning, he pulled down the teen's collar, revealing the faintly flickering amulet on his neck. Severus' eyes widened slightly in realisation, and, following some instinct or perhaps guidance from the gods themselves, Severus lifted Harry's upper body, resting it against his left arm, and with his right hand, reached under his own shirt, pulling out the obsidian stone that Harry had given him what seemed an age ago. He brought the two stones together, hand clenched so tightly around them that the silver edges dug into his skin and his knuckles turned white. There was a sudden burn, and then Harry's green eyes flew open and he sucked in a rattling breath.

'Oh thank Merlin!'

Severus heard Lupin's words to his right, but he only had eyes for the young man held in his arms.

'Harry.' He whispered softly.

Harry's eyes softened and he settled further against Severus' chest. 'We did it.' He said quietly. 'He's gone.'

Severus nodded, eyes sparkling and mouth stretching into a smile.

Harry lifted a hand and brushed it over Severus' cheek, lifting his head slightly to place a kiss on his lover's mouth. When he leaned back, his green eyes were closed, and his body slumped into unconsciousness, but not before Severus heard the whispered 'I love you' breathed into his ear.

He hugged Harry closer to his body, running a hand through the brat's unruly hair.

'I love you too.'

Though his lover wouldn't hear it, it was enough for him to say it now, for himself, to finally acknowledge that at last he could begin to live the life that had been taken or denied him ever since he had made that one, fatal mistake all those years ago. The words could be repeated, every day if he wished, for as long as Harry would have him.

Voldemort had been defeated. They were free.

Glancing to the side, he caught sight of Lupin, and couldn't help but grin; he would remember the shell-shocked look on his face for years.

-oOo-

In another part of Britain, a man sat behind his dark-polished magnificent desk, a glass filled with dark liquid cradled idly in one hand. His eyes were fixed on the wall opposite, on the painting that hung there, lost in thought though he was. His desk was empty, save for a white letter to one side, a name scrawled in an elegant hand on the front, the seal of his family underneath.

His eyes glanced down to where his left forearm sat exposed, pale on top of the dark desk. He traced a finger over the skin, over the place where he should have been marked, but for some reason, some strange reason, was not. He _had_ been only a few short hours ago.

He smiled a bitter, sorrowful smile, lifting his glass in a toast to everything; a toast to nothing. The man drank down the contents of the glass, grimacing slightly as the liquid burned a fiery trail down his throat, spreading through his body. He set the glass aside, and leaned back in his chair, eyes returning to the portrait.

As the evening grew dark and turned to night, and the lamps flared to life, the three people in the portrait looked down on the scene below them. The man and the woman, both with bright, silver-blonde hair and grey eyes, watched solemnly as the life left the man sitting at the desk, the poison he had drunk leaving him serene in death, face untroubled by the burdens of life. At their feet, a small boy of five with fair hair and blue-grey eyes played on, oblivious.

Tbc

Words: 4,074 - 30.09.06

**A/N: After a small amount of thought, I decided that quite frankly, I neither have the time nor desire to edit anything in the remaining chapters. So have them here as they currently are. **


	19. Aftermath

Title: Runes of War

Pairing: Harry/Snape

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Post-HBP. The first anniversary of the death of Albus Dumbledore is fast approaching, and people are beginning to lose hope. The fate of the wizarding world rests in the hands of one young man and the strange power he holds.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters, plots, events belong to J.K. Rowling.

-

Chapter Eighteen: The Aftermath

'SNAPE! Open this door at once! You can't keep him in there forever. The rest of us have a right to him too.' There was a pause. '_Snape!'_

Hearing footsteps to his left, Draco turned from where he was leaning against the stone wall of the corridor in front of Severus' quarters, watching Remus Lupin pound on the wall next to the mural to no effect. He smiled slightly when he saw Fred and George heading his way. The other boys joined him in leaning against the wall, hands in their pockets. Fred glanced at Lupin then looked back at Draco.

'Is he still trying to get in?' George asked.

Draco nodded, grinning. 'You would think after two days of Severus ignoring him he would have given up by now.'

Fred cocked his head to the side. 'I don't know - he seems pretty determined.'

'I assure you, no matter how determined the werewolf might be, Severus is just as stubborn - if not more so. He's not going to let Harry out of his rooms until he decides he's healed.'

'I suppose. I wish he'd at least tell us if Harry's awake yet.' George sighed.

'He's not.' Draco replied confidently.

The twins turned to look at the Slytherin, eyes narrowing. 'How would you know that? Snape hasn't stepped one foot out his rooms since he portkeyed him and Harry to Hogwarts after the battle.'

Draco smirked. 'Well, after McGonagall ordered all the House-Elves to stop serving Severus in an attempt to try and flush him out, Dobby took up the duty admirably. He brings them anything they might need - food, potions ingredients, newspapers...he even passes on letters.' He said, giving them a sideways look.

Fred straightened, looking outraged. 'And you're only telling us now!?

Draco shrugged. 'You never asked.'

'Well, I think that this is a good time to tell us anything you know.' George said, expression firm.

Draco looked at them, shrugging again. He didn't see a reason why he couldn't tell them what little there was in the message Dobby had handed to him that morning.

'It's nothing much. Severus just says that Harry's fine; still sleeping, and that it'll take him a few days to recover. I've seen him just after he's performed strong Rune Magick before; he'll rest, and then he'll wake up and all will be well.'

Fred looked unconvinced, and he glanced over at the door again. 'How long did it take Harry to recover before?'

'Anything from a few hours to a day.'

'But never this long?'

Draco scowled slightly. 'He's just destroyed the Dark Lord for Merlin's sake! I think he deserves a little rest, don't you?!'

Fred turned to him. 'Sorry. It's just, we all like Harry, and we're worried about him. Bill and Fleur have moved into one of Hogwarts' guest wings so they can be close by if anything happens. Fleur's well on her way to becoming one of the best Midi-Witches there are.'

'She's rather upset that Snape won't let her tend to Harry actually; and I heard Madam Pomfrey complaining about it too.' George added.

Draco nodded, relenting. He straightened, and started walking back down the dungeon corridors, Fred and George falling into step on either side of him. While his role in the final battle was now common knowledge within the school, and beyond, there were still those who would like to see him pay for everything he had done before, and seeing Draco Malfoy walking down the halls of Hogwarts surrounded by a mixture of Slytherins and DA members was a fairly usual occurrence.

The Slytherin blonde sighed.

'Have they released the lists of those who died in the final battle?' Draco asked, changing the subject. He hadn't left Hogwarts since the night of the battle, so he relied on what Fred, George and some of the others could tell him to know what was going on in the wider wizarding world.

Fred nodded. 'Out of the DA members: Zacharias Smith, Dean Thomas and Michael Corner. Angelina Johnson and Ernie McMillan were injured, and taken to St. Mungo's along with Neville and Luna. Ernie's back at Hogwarts, and so is Neville; Luna's been taken home, and she wrote yesterday that her father is planning on taking them on a holiday to Iceland to see if they can find some Freeze-Snort Darymps.' Fred and George laughed, while Draco just rolled his eyes.

'She says she'll make it back in time for the Ceremony - whenever that is!'

Draco snorted. 'They're not exactly going to hold the Celebrations without Harry.'

'Hmm.' George agreed.

'Do you know that they're awarding him an Order of Merlin, first class?' Draco asked.

The two red-heads shared a glance and burst into laughter.

'Oh, I can see that's _really_ going to induce him into getting better.' Fred joked.

Draco joined in the laughter, but the three quickly stopped at the sight of McGonagall walking down the hall towards them, a letter in her hand. Her expression was stiff, though there was a slight sorrowful look in her eyes; she still hadn't forgiven them for their stunt in the Great Hall. The Headmistress stopped in front of Draco.

'Mister Malfoy. This letter has just arrived for you from the Ministry.'

With a strong feeling of foreboding, Draco took the extended letter, eyes falling on the black coloured parchment, and the black ribbon that tied the front closed. He knew what the letter would say - had been waiting for it even - but opened it anyway. He looked down and began to read.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_We regret to inform you that Lucius Malfoy was discovered dead by Aurors late last night....._

_....The death is being treated as a suicide...._

_...there was no sign of a struggle, or any indication that he was murdered...._

_....There was a letter by the body, addressed to you....You will find it enclosed...._

_.....As the Malfoy Heir, you shall be receiving an owl from Gringotts within the next few days, naming you as the new Malfoy Lord....._

_....Narcissa Malfoy neé Black cannot be reached at the present moment, but she will be notified as soon as possible...._

_....you have our condolences, and if there is anything you may need, don't hesitate to contact us...._

_Signed, _

_Abigail Dunlopp, _

_Head of Records at the Ministry of Magic_

Draco turned back to the envelope, reaching inside and pulling out another one. He recognised the elegant scrawl of his father's handwriting, and the Malfoy crest beneath. With a stiff face, Draco refolded the letter, hurriedly stuffing it back into the envelope, and turning from the concerned faces of Fred and George, strode briskly down the corridor. The only thing he wanted was Blaise, and the comfort of his lover's hold.

-oOo-

Neville Longbottom walked hesitantly towards the small group standing by the statue in the courtyard in front of him, hands fisted inside his pockets, and knees trembling slightly. He knew really, that such a little thing as this shouldn't scare him silly, but his time as Voldemort's plaything had shaken him considerably. During his short stay in St. Mungo's the healers had told both him and Luna that they should talk about their ordeal, but Neville knew he wouldn't...not for many years yet. It was still too fresh, still too raw, and it left him feeling vulnerable and exposed.

Shuddering, Neville pushed any thoughts of _that place_ far away, straightening his back, and pulling up the reserves of courage that had got him through the past weeks, and strode on briskly. When they saw him coming, the wizards and witches grew silent, though some sent him small smiles of encouragement. They shuffled slightly to give him enough room to join them, and Neville felt a small thrill of joy at being so readily included by the ones who had spent years deriding and jeering him for his every mistake.

'Neville!' Pansy called out cheerfully. 'How are you doing?'

He nodded awkwardly. 'Good, I guess.'

'That's what we like to hear.' Theo joked, and Crabbe and Goyle joined in with the laughter.

Neville paused, trying to figure out whether they were laughing at his expense, but relaxed further when he saw they weren't. Theo and Crabbe butted each other playfully with their elbows, until one of Crabbe's harder pushes sent Theo crashing into Neville. He fell over, sprawling out on the ground.

'Hey!' Pansy shouted, reaching down to help him up. He smiled at her gratefully, waiting patiently as she brushed him down, muttering under her breath all the while.

'Oh. You never told us what you came over for.' Pansy said suddenly, causing Neville to tense once more.

'I - I w-was looking f-for Zabini.' He shrugged awkwardly. 'I wanted t-to thank him - for saving me, I mean.'

Pansy and Theo exchanged glances, and Crabbe and Goyle suddenly looked awkward.

'Um...' Theo started.

'Oh, uh, it's okay - you d-don't have t-to tell me if you don't w-want to.' Neville was quick to say, stepping away from the group.

'No!' Pansy said, reaching out to stop his retreat with a hand on his arm. 'It's not that.' She bit her lip, then went ahead and told him. 'Draco received some bad news yesterday. Blaise is with him. We haven't seen either of them since yesterday morning.'

'Oh.'

'I'm sure they'll come back at some point.' Theo added, smiling.

'Why don't you stay with us until then?' Pansy offered.

Neville looked at each of the Slytherins there; Crabbe and Goyle looked indifferent, Theo shrugged, nodding his consent, while Pansy looked at him in encouragement. Neville smiled shyly.

'Okay.'

'Great!' Pansy said, drawing Neville once more into the circle, this time to sit beside her. 'We were just discussing whether or not McGonagall will let Fred and George organise the entertainment for the funerals; we think she's worried about a repeat of fifth year's antics....'

As he sat and listened to the discussion going on around him, Neville smiled inwardly, happy for the first time in very long. All that would make it better were for Harry to wake up.

-oOo-

'Hey.'

Draco looked up quickly at the quiet greeting, hand rising to wipe away the tears that trickled down his cheeks. On seeing Blaise, his hand dropped back to his lap, and he slumped against the stone wall once more. His lover settled himself next to him, swinging his legs so that they rested on either side of the thick wall. He held out his arms, and with a pitifully grateful smile, Draco moved into them, letting Blaise settle him so that his back was to his lover's chest, arms wrapped securely round his waist. He closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the taller boy's shoulder.

'Do you want to talk about it?'

Draco sighed. 'My father left me a letter, written just before he killed himself.'

'What did it say?'

Draco laughed bitterly. 'What didn't it say?'

Blaise remained silent, waiting for him to speak again. After a minute he did.

'He told me that despite the fact that in the end I chose not to fight beside him, or that he might not agree with me or my actions, he was proud that I had made a choice and stuck to it. He wrote that all he had ever wanted was the best for me, and if the path that I had chosen was what would give it to me, he would not stand in my way. And so he won't; not ever again.'

'Oh Draco...'

'The ironic thing is that I always thought that for him, 'Draco the Heir' came before 'Draco the Son.'' He paused. 'I guess I was wrong.'

'He never seemed to realise that 'Draco the Son' _was_ 'Draco the Heir.'' Blaise said quietly, tightening his hold around Draco.

The blonde Slytherin smiled. 'No, he didn't.'

They sat in silence for a while, looking over the grounds of their school below them, at the children running around and enjoying themselves. Lessons had been cancelled, and the War was over; what was there not to be happy about?

'I'll miss him. He may have expected certain things from me, taken others for granted, but he was still my father. Life will certainly be...different.'

Blaise snorted. 'How did you figure that out?'

Draco swatted his lover on the leg. 'Shush, you.'

Blaise leant forward and placed a kiss on the back of Draco's head. 'It'll be alright in the end, Draco. We're alive; we're together; it's all that really matters.'

Draco's mouth turned upwards into a smile, and he shuffled round until he was eye to eye with Blaise. Leaning forward he captured the dark-skinned boy's lips in a soft kiss.

'Yeah.'

-oOo-

'You _do_ know he's not going to open the door for you?'

Remus looked up from where he was sitting on the floor next to Snape's rooms, to glare half-heartedly at the woman standing in front of him. He swept a hand through his greying hair, and sighed.

'At least I'm _doing_ something.' He said petulantly.

Tonks giggled, and crouched down before him.

'Yeah, something that will accomplish absolutely nothing.'

Remus growled low in his throat. 'Well, it makes _me_ feel better.'

The now purple-haired witch patted his shoulder, then moved to sit beside him, pulling out a miniature flask of hot chocolate from her pocket, and enlarging it with her wand. She unscrewed the lid and handed it over to him. Remus sipped at it gratefully.

'So....how are you taking the news about Severus and Harry?'

Remus winced. 'I'm trying not to think about it actually.'

Tonks glared at him, before suddenly a wicked smile passed over her face, hidden quickly before he noticed it.

'You know he'll want your approval.' She said innocently.

Remus made a small noise in the back of his throat.

'What exactly don't you like about it?'

Remus glanced over at her, but seeing the expression on her face, knew he wouldn't be able to get out of this conversation anytime soon, at least not until he'd answered her questions. He wasn't sure why she was supporting their....whatever it was, all of a sudden, and it made him uneasy.

'He's twenty years older than him.'

'You're fourteen years older than me.' Tonks countered calmly, picking absently at one of her nails, making it grow nearly twice as long as it already was, and colouring it a vibrant shade of red. Hints of the same colour appeared in her hair.

'He's a Death Eater.'

'He's a spy.'

'He's a killer.'

'So am I. So is Harry.'

'He's horrible to everyone.'

'Apparently not to Harry.'

'He hated us throughout school and beyond.'

'You hated him just as much.'

'He's hated _Harry_ all his life.'

'And now he loves him.'

Remus fell silent, knowing there was nothing to say to that really; he had heard the words come from Snape himself.

Tonks sighed and looked up, meeting his amber eyes with her bright yellow ones.

'Do you remember that night when Harry was upset, and I went to give him hot chocolate?'

Remus nodded.

'And you remember how you told me he wouldn't tell me anything, and I argued that I might as well try?'

'Yes.' He looked down, fiddling with the edge of his plain brown robes.

'I didn't tell you, but Harry did talk to me that night.'

Remus' head shot up, eyes widening in surprise.

'He did?'

'Uh huh. Do you want to know what he told me about?'

'What?'

'He told me that he'd gotten a crush on someone; an older man, and that for some reason or other, he had made a fool out of himself in front of him, and didn't know whether the man would talk to him again.' She paused. 'Can you guess who he was talking about?'

'Snape.'

'Yep.' Tonks cocked her head to the side. 'I got it into my head that he was talking about Kingsley, and went and told him about it; _he_ then went to Harry but Harry told him it wasn't true, and when Kingsley came back he was pretty mad at me - but that's beside the point!'

Remus stared at her incredulously. 'Then...what is the point?'

'The point - is that do you know what Harry looked like when he was telling me about Snape?'

'Anxious?'

Tonks opened her mouth to speak, then paused. 'Yes, actually, come to think of it; but he also looked like someone who was very serious about what he was saying.'

Remus closed his eyes and leant back against the wall. 'And we all know that when Harry's serious about something, nothing will stop him.'

'Exactly.' Tonks nodded.

Remus looked at her miserably. 'But it's Snape.'

Tonks leaned forward and placed her hand on his chest. 'And he's Harry's choice, so you'll accept him, and you'll be happy for him. Won't you?'

Remus sighed. 'Yes.'

'Good! Now,' Tonks said, getting to her feet. 'I'm gonna go talk to Minerva, and you can sit here and finish your hot chocolate. Alright?'

Remus nodded, smiling at her. 'You do know I love you Tonks?'

Tonks smiled widely. 'Sure. And I love you too.'

With a cheery wave, the Auror set off down the corridor, her red and purple hair shining in the lamplight, leaving Remus alone with his hot chocolate and his thoughts.

-oOo-

'They're Death Eaters!'

McGonagall raised an eyebrow and looked down her nose at the small pug-faced woman standing before her, trying to repress the urge to just transfigure her into a bug and be done with her, rather than continue listening to her ramble on.

'There is no proof of any of them being associated with Voldemort or his Death Eaters. Not a single one of them has the Dark Mark.'

'That means nothing! We all know that when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was defeated, the marks disappeared from their arms.'

'Well, then why are you here accusing them?'

Dolores Umbridge muttered something under her breath, then lifted her voice to shout at Minerva from across the other side of her desk again.

'They were _his_ followers, and must be brought to justice.' She lifted her chin in the air, fixing proud beady eyes on the Headmistress.

'They fought on our side in the final battle, and without them, we would not have won.' She replied, her voice turning steelier than it already had been.

'They're still Death Eaters!'

Minerva barely managed to keep her eyes from rolling. They had been at it for over half-an-hour, with Umbridge going round in circles, and refusing to listen to any of the points Minerva put across. She wondered vaguely if anyone would notice if Umbridge went missing in the Forbidden Forest again....she could hand her over to the centaurs personally.

'What about Severus Snape? He's responsible for the death of Albus Dumbledore.'

'And I'm sure there is a perfectly valid explanation for his actions, that we will learn once Harry Potter wakes up and is well enough to tell us.'

'_If_ he ever wakes up.' Umbridge muttered.

'And what do you mean by that?' Minerva sat up, an affronted expression on her face; her eyes turned frosty.

'Nothing.' Umbridge quickly denied, turning to glance to the side. Her fingers tapped loudly on the edge of her handbag - a ghastly pink that matched her cardigan.

'No, Madam, I would like to know what you mean. Harry is being cared for by Severus himself, and no one can deny that he is the best Potions Master in Britain.'

'Knows a lot of poisons then, doesn't he?' Umbridge commented snidely. 'I wouldn't be surprised if Harry was found dead in a few days.'

Minerva saw red. 'Now you listen here, you miserable excuse for a witch, I'll have you know that -'

She was interrupted by a rapid knocking on her door, and with a wave of her wand it opened, allowing the person behind it to come tumbling into the room.

'Ms. Delacour!' She exclaimed, rising to her feet.

The part-Veela pushed a strand of her long hair out of her face, and used the doorframe to straighten herself. She turned a blinding smile onto Minerva.

'Eet ez 'Arry. 'E ez awake.'

Minerva's face softened, and ignoring Umbridge, she followed Fleur out of the room.

Tbc

Words: 3,402 - 2.10.06

-

**A/N: Okay, after re-reading the Epilogue I decided that that one at least definitely does need some editing.**


	20. Epilogue

Title: Runes of War

Pairing: Harry/Snape

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Post-HBP. The first anniversary of the death of Albus Dumbledore is fast approaching, and people are beginning to lose hope. The fate of the wizarding world rests in the hands of one young man and the strange power he holds.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters, plots, events belong to J.K. Rowling.

-

Epilogue:

Harry opened his eyes, titling his head to one side, stifling a groan at the dull ache it caused him. He gazed around him, recognising Severus' bedroom, and he smiled when his eyes lit upon the man himself, slumped in a chair beside his bed, exhaustion lining his face. His cheek rested on the bed next to Harry's thigh, and Harry reached out a hand to run it gently over the man's cheek. He stirred, but didn't wake, and Harry withdrew his hand, shifting instead across to the other side of the bed. He swung his legs over the side, rising with the help of the post nearest to him. It took him a moment to find his balance once on his feet, and his hand gripped the post in order to stop him from falling face-first onto the floor. Feeling more stable, he made his way over to the bathroom at a near shuffle, slipping inside, and closing the door softly behind him. Let Severus sleep, he thought to himself; the man looked like he hadn't slept properly in a week. Knowing the older man as he did, the care which he now held for Harry, and his knowledge of how long his body would have taken to recover after the battle, it was very likely this was the case.

Harry quickly relieved himself, not even bothering to wonder who had taken care of such things while he had been unconscious - he'd spent far too long in the Hospital Wing not to be familiar with all the basic patient spells. He stripped off the pyjama bottoms he wore - the only thing he wore - and stepped into the shower stall and turned on the water to full heat. He sighed as the hot water cascaded down his back, and bent his head to rest gently against the wall so that it fell on the back of his neck too. He felt along the tiled wall blindly with one and, until his hand touched a bottle; taking it, he glanced at it, and once assured that it was in fact soap, he proceeded to wash himself thoroughly. After finishing with his body, he moved onto his hair, pouring shampoo into his palm, and lathering it in, massaging away the lingering aches. He was rinsing it out, tilting his head back to make sure none of the foam went into his eyes, when his hand brushed across his forehead. He froze, his entire body going still as he probed more carefully.

Uncaring of his nakedness or the water still streaming off his body, Harry got out of the shower, and hurried over to the mirror on the wall above the sink, using a hand to wipe away the condensation on its surface. He leaned forward, eyes seeking out the jagged red line that had been on his forehead as long as he could remember.

It wasn't there.

He lifted a hand and touched the skin with his fingertips, but found it to be as smooth and pale as if he had never been cursed. A smile formed on his face, stretching into a grin when the full meaning of his scar's disappearance sank in.

'The Dark Mark has vanished too.'

Harry turned his head to the door of the bathroom, eyes brightening when he saw Severus leaning on the doorjamb, a soft look in his black eyes, overriding the tiredness underneath. Harry turned to face him fully, and ran over to him, crashing into Severus' outstretched arms, and was pulled into a strong embrace. He felt tears form in the corners of his eyes, and buried his face into Severus' shoulder, fingers digging into the man's slender back.

'Severus.' He breathed.

'I thought you'd never wake up.'

Harry lifted his head, and moved his hands to frame Severus' face, concern flickering inside him at the slightly haunted look in the other man's eyes.

'It's okay. I'm awake now; I'm fine. It's okay.'

Leaning forward, Harry tucked his head under Severus' chin, arms going back around to circle his waist. Severus pressed a kiss to the top of his head, and his arms tightened around him, pulling him closer. They stayed like that for long moments, until a cold breeze coming from the bedroom caused Harry to shiver.

'Come on. Let's get you dressed. The Wolf will kill me if I let anything happen to you.' Severus spoke softly, giving Harry one last squeeze before he stepped away. One hand remained settled firmly on Harry's waist, though, as if he couldn't bear to let go just yet.

Severus reached for one of the towels sitting on the counter to one side, and pulling out his wand, transfigured it into a larger towel, which he then wrapped around Harry. Finishing that, tucking it around him, he picked Harry up, carrying him back into the bedroom and depositing him onto the bed once more. While Harry used the towel to dry himself, Severus went to his cupboard, looking inside for something for Harry to wear. Finding nothing, he straightened, and called out:

'Dobby!'

The little House-Elf appeared at once, waiting for Severus to speak. His already large eyes widened, however, when he caught sight of Harry sitting on the bed.

'Mister Harry Potter is awake!' he squealed, and before anyone could so much as move, flung himself across the room to wrap his thin arms around Harry's waist. Harry grinned, and patted his back.

'Hello, Dobby.'

The elf stepped away, wiping at the tears leaking from his eyes with the corner of his ear.

'Oh Mister Harry Potter - it is so wonderful you is awake! And defeated He Who Must Not Be Named! How we is all grateful!'

'Dobby!' Severus cut across him, sending him a somewhat quelling glance, which had the elf dampening his enthusiasm ever so slightly. 'Can you fetch a set of clothes for Harry, please. You can find them in the Chamber.'

Dobby nodded, a touch less enthusiac. 'Is there anything else, sirs?'

Severus hesitated, then glanced at Harry. He grimaced before speaking again.

'Tell Lupin that Harry is awake, too.'

As Dobby went with a little crack, Harry glanced at Severus.

'Is Remus here then?'

Severus walked back over to him, using his wand to conjure a small towel, in order to start drying Harry's hair. Harry raised an eyebrow at his actions. He couldn't remember a time anyone had ever done such a thing for him before, but he found the sensation rather pleasant, so let him carry on.

'Yes.' Severus sighed rather more theatrically than required. 'He's been pounding on my door day and night ever since I brought you here.'

'And that was how long ago?'

There was a brief pause, in both speech and Severus' movements. 'Two weeks.' He finally answered.

'Merlin.' Harry levelled a shrewd look at Severus. 'And while Remy was outside, you were sitting by my bed for those two weeks.'

Severus gave him a half-shrug. 'Somebody had to care for you.'

Harry smiled, and closed his eyes as Severus moved from drying his hair to running a comb through it. His movements were gentle and so much more patient than Harry could ever have managed when doing it himself. He relaxed into the older man's ministrations, giving up on drying himself.

A moment later, there was a pop as Dobby returned. He handed Severus the pile of clothes, smiling brilliantly at Harry.

'Dobby is fetching the clothes, and Dobby is telling Professor Lupin, about Harry been awake Sir. He is wanting Dobby to tell you that Sir had better let him in before he breaks the door open.'

'Thank you, Dobby.' Severus replied, but Harry could see he had no intention of obeying Remus. He couldn't help but chuckle. He wondered whether the two of them would ever be able to get along.

Turning around, Severus handed Harry the pile, taking the towel lying across the bed and giving it to Dobby to take away with him. Harry quickly sorted through them, pulling on the familiar plain trousers, shirt and boots. He tied his hair back from his face with the leather band that Severus gave him, smiling in thanks, an attempt to ease the concern that still lingered in Severus' face. Harry got to his feet and he and Severus went through to the main sitting room, the older man staying close by his side.

'I have some potions I want you to take; just restorative draughts and the like, to make sure there are no lasting ill effects.'

Harry nodded, and watched as Severus went into his private lab and began rummaging around for some of the potions he had likely spent the week making.

'Do you think I could let Remus in here?' Harry called out, receiving a grunt for a reply. He took it as a yes, and hopped down from the armchair he had been sitting on to head towards the door.

'You'll have to take down the wards and silencing charms before he'll be able to come in.'

With an indulgent smile, Harry made a detour, scooping up Slytherin's wand which Severus held out for him, and then walked to the door. He held out the wand, concentrating on the magick of the wards, and the spells necessary to take them down. There was barely a second's warning before his inner magick came rushing through his body and down his arm to the wand, exploding from the tip, and sending him flying backwards. He heard the voices of Severus and Remus shouting out, before his head hit the wall behind him, and he blacked out.

-oOo-

'Not even up half an hour from your last brush with death, and already you're back in the Hospital Wing.'

Harry tuned out the Medi-Witch's scolding, sighing miserably as she began to scan his body with her wand, muttering medical phrases under her breath which were copied down by the quick-quotes quill floating beside her. He glanced over at Remus and Severus, both men standing to one side and waiting anxiously for Pomfrey's verdict. Harry closed his eyes, turning his face away from them and wondering just why these things always happened to him.

'Oh my...'

'What?' Severus asked sharply, but the witch ignored him, and ran her wand the length of his body again, using a different spell. After a few minutes, Pomfrey put away her wand, and Harry sat up, swinging his legs off the side of the bed. Severus came and stood beside him, his pale hand resting on Harry's shoulder in silent support.

'Well Mr. Potter, there doesn't seem to be anything _physically_ wrong with you, apart from the bump on the head and the...'

'And the eyes.' Harry offered.

Pomfrey's look was full of sympathy. 'Yes, and the eyes. I've done every scan I know, but you'll be glad that whatever happened to you, it isn't causing you any harm. There is no presence of malevolent spells or magick that one might find in some other cases. Even the eyes seem harmless.'

'Harmless?!' Remus burst out angrily. 'Look at them, they're -'

'Can you fix them?' Harry cut the werewolf off.

She shook her head gently. 'I'm sorry.'

'But his eyes weren't like that when he woke up earlier.' Severus stated, a thin thread of worry colouring his tone. Harry lifted a hand and squeezed the hand resting on his shoulder briefly. Severus smiled down at him.

'No, of course not. They wouldn't have been then.' Pomfrey stated matter-of-factly.

'Then?' Severus' tone sharpened. 'But he did nothing untoward from the moment he woke up.'

'Except use magick.' Remus said quietly, figuring out the answer.

Severus glanced from Harry to Pomfrey, a small frown creasing his brow. 'That was it? That was what triggered it?'

Pomfrey bit her lip and gave a small nod. 'I believe so.'

Severus sighed, lifting a hand to rub his forehead, even as he took a seat next to Harry. 'But how?'

'Well, I have a theory, but it's based on a lot of things I can neither prove, nor know a lot about.'

'What is it?'

'You won't like it.'

'Tell us.' Severus ordered.

'Well, as far as I can guess - it comes down to the day Harry fought.. You Know Who..'

'How so?' Remus interjected.

'I think I can answer that.' Harry said quietly, and waited until everyone's eyes had turned to him. 'It was Voldemort.

Severus' expression seemed to close off. 'But he's dead.'

'I know. Yes, he is.' Harry reached out for Severus' hand, both seeking and giving reassurance, and after a moment's hesitation the older man allowed the touch.

'Then I don't understand.'

'What happened when Voldemort died?' Harry prompted him.

Severus shook his head, so it was Remus who answered.

'The runes… they surrounded him, and lifted him up. And then he just… vanished… There was so much light it was a little hard to see.'

Harry nodded, content with the amount of information Remus had offered him. It was not as if he did not know himself, but it would help them understand.

'When horcruxes have been destroyed in the past… the normal trend is that they destroy the piece of the soul, leaving the container of the soul intact. Take the shield for example - it was completely unharmed by the runes. This wasn't the case with Voldemort.'

'Because he was living?' Remus offered.

Harry inclined his head. 'Partly that, and also partly because of the very substance of his body…. It wasn't his body; it was a creation from a spell. As a result, it was far more unstable than a regular horcrux vessel might have been. The runes…' He paused, trying to find the words. 'The body shattered under the force of the runes, before the soul and magick inside were destroyed. They could no longer be contained in one place, and so were free to…attack.'

Realisation flooded both Remus' and Severus' faces.

'There was that rush at the end…it went straight at you.' Remus said softly, recalling the scene he had just described, the fear that had caught his chest when he'd seen it.

Harry nodded. 'Yes, that.'

'You stopped breathing.' Remus offered, his expression pained.

'I expect anyone would do the same, having the evil that was Voldemort's soul go through you.' Harry drawled.

'But you survived.' Severus protested. '_Algiz_ protected you. I even added my pendant to yours.'

'But not enough.' Harry explained patiently. 'Can you imagine how tainted Voldemort's soul and magick would be? Irreparably tainted from years of Dark Magick and splitting it in his quest for immortality. Even with the runes, something slipped through.'

'A latent curse, or dark magick, triggered by your use of a spell...one last attack from You Know Who.' Pomfrey finished.

Harry's smiled faltered, and his tone was bitter when he spoke. 'I lose one mark just to gain another.'

Severus sat down beside him, pulling him into his arms, kissing the top of his head. The pair ignored Pomfrey's widened eyes and Remus' pained expression.

'It makes no difference to who and what you are.' Severus murmured quietly in his ear.

'Yeah.' Harry closed his eyes, unsure whether the feeling inside his chest was relief or despair. In the end really, it didn't matter. He'd lived the life he had, and as always, he would do the best with his future. There was little else he could do.

He gave a quiet sigh, and opening his eyes, glanced at the three people in the room. 'I won't hide my eyes.' He told them. 'We'll just tell people that they're just a residual mark from killing Voldemort - the same as my scar was the first time. Agreed?'

'Of course, Harry.' Remus murmured, while Severus and Pomfrey nodded.

'Thank you.'

Smiling, Pomfrey clapped her hands briskly. 'Well, Mr. Potter, I suppose you'd like to get out of here now? I know for a fact that there is a rather substantial group of people waiting outside the Hospital Wing to see you.'

Harry rose to his feet, smoothing down his clothes. 'Then I'd better not disappoint them.' He grinned.

'And I don't want to see you here again for at least another few months, or I shall be exceedingly vexed with you.'

'What if I'm accompanying someone else?' He asked, then quickly ducked Pomfrey's playful swat.

'Oh go on with you!'

Saluting briskly, Harry strode towards the Wing entrance, a happy smile on his face, Severus and Remus flanking him like two fearsome guards, which, admittedly, was not far from the truth.

-oOo-

The anniversary of Dumbledore's death arrived, and with it a bright cheery day, not a cloud in the jewel blue sky. It was as if Dumbledore himself had had a hand in it, Harry mused, standing at the edge of the lake, hands in pockets, wind playing with strands of his hair. It would have been just like the old Headmaster to want people to honour his death with life and laughter, remembering his quirks or peculiarities rather than be sad and ruin a perfectly good day.

Dressed in elegant black and silver robes, Harry had been called upon to give a speech to all the students and visitors that would soon be arriving at Hogwarts to pay their respects to the dead, and to celebrate finally being set free from the fear that had lain like a smothering cloud over them, for so long. While he would rather not have to get up on stage and receive the award that would be presented to him by Kingsley, the newly appointed Head Auror, he couldn't deny the witches and wizards their chance of joy. After all, it would only take a few minutes at most.

Harry had been pleased to discover that Draco, Severus, Neville and Luna were also getting rewards for their part in the battle, and for the courage they had shown. When he had heard about it, Severus had complained about Ministry officials just trying to ingratiate themselves after he had been pardoned for Dumbledore's murder thanks to the testimonies given by Harry, Minerva, and Dumbledore's letter and pensieve. Despite his grumbling, Harry could see that he had been pleased. Draco had been as well, saying that it was a chance to start redeeming his family name. Harry wished him well, but knew the blonde well enough to know that he wouldn't settle for anything less than what he wanted. Blaise would have his hands full in the future trying to control his overenthusiastic lover.

Harry sighed, his eyes tracking the movement of some birds in the trees on the shoreline opposite him, when he suddenly felt the tingle at the back of his mind informing him that someone was approaching. He cocked his head and recognised the aura as Severus'. He smiled, waiting, but didn't bother to turn around until the man was a few steps away from him.

'Severus.'

The Potions Master's face softened, his mouth curling into an amused smirk.

'Woe betide anyone who tries to sneak up on you.'

Harry laughed lightly, holding out a hand to Severus, which the man took in his own, coming to stand beside Harry. He was dressed in his customary black, though Harry had persuaded him to buy a new set of robes for the occasion, and standing beside him now, Harry thought that there were only a few who could deny that Severus looked handsome. He leant against Severus' chest, resting his head on his shoulder, an arm slung over his own shoulders.

'It's strange to think that it's all over now.'

Severus shifted his head to look down at him. 'How so?'

'I mean, I've spent my life fighting one thing or another, and now, there's nothing left to fight. It leaves me at an impasse as to what to do next.'

Severus chuckled. 'Why not do nothing for a change? Relax for a while, and just do what you want, rather than what others think you should do.'

Harry glanced up at him, a touch of anxiety in his voice as he asked: 'With you?'

Severus met his eyes, lifting a hand to brush along Harry's cheek. 'If you want.'

'I do.'

'Then yes.'

Harry smiled, raising his head so he could kiss Severus, just gently. 'I love you.'

Severus' eyes darkened a touch, and his own mouth softened. 'And I love you too.'

It was quietly said, and although he'd known it already, somewhere inside him, to hear it made his heart melt.

In the shining sun, under the out-spread branches of an old oak, Harry kissed him again, before turning back to the lake, his back to Severus' chest, his lover's arms wrapped tightly around his waist. In front of them, the birds let out a great cacophony of whistles and chirps, taking to flight, their wing-tips skimming the surface of the lake, watched by eyes of black, and eyes of green, ringed by red the colour of blood.

Though Voldemort was dead and gone, the mark he had left would remain forever.

- FIN -

Words: 3,527 - 4.10.06 (revised: 29.12.09)

-

Started: 30th June 2006

Completed (First Draft): 4th October 2006

Completed (Final Draft I): 29th December 2009

-

**Well, here it is. The End.**

**I have mixed feelings towards this story. It was my first foray into writing a full-length story, and while I think it could have been so much better were I writing it now, I find I'm content enough with how it is. I was flicking over some of the reviews people have left for this story over the years I've been posting it, and decided, as I read them, that if people enjoyed it despite its faults, then so be it, it'll do.**

**One thing for which I will always be grateful to this story, is through it I met Amanda, to whom I dedicate both this chapter, and the story as a whole, in recognition of her friendship to me, and her birthday yesterday. Amanda, you're a gem.**

**I suspect in a few years or so I may come back to this story and rework some of it, but for now it's complete, and I'll be turning my attention to other things, namely that monst- *ahem* - er, story, that is LeRoi, and a few other tidbits I've been working on recently. So look out for them.**

**For now, until next time, **

**Yours,**

**Nimohtar**


End file.
